¿Leona o Serpiente?
by lunatica22
Summary: Una fiesta que dejo a nuestros protagonistas con una sorpresa inesperada, un compromiso roto y un cambio que nadie vio venir...
1. Chapter 1

Este fic ha sido creado respondiendo al pedido de **mamfmcp**…

Te agradezco el comentario y espero que te guste el fic, sin embargo no pude evitar desviarme de tu pedido original así aquí está mi nuevo proyecto…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Travesura realizada<em>**

- ¡Sal de una vez Hermione! – grito Ginny a través de la puerta- vamos a llegar tarde…

- No pienso ir a la fiesta con este vestido- respondió la castaña desde el baño observando su imagen en el espejo. Realmente aquel vestido era hermoso pero sentía que Ginny se había equivocado una talla o dos al comprarlo pues le quedaba demasiado ajustado al cuerpo resaltando cada una de sus curvas de una manera que ella consideraba exagerada, además de que resultaba muy corto para su gusto.

- ¿Por qué no?- pregunto la pelirroja intentando abrir la puerta del baño donde su amiga estaba vistiéndose.

Hermione abrió la puerta y con expresión seria respondió- Por qué no puedo usar esto delante de todos, Ginny es demasiado entallado y corto… ¿estás segura de que es la talla correcta?

- Si muy segura, si no me crees puedes comprobarlo tú misma mirando la etiqueta- repuso felicitándose a sí misma por no haber dejado cabos sueltos en su pequeña travesura.

- No estoy dudando de ti, además te agradezco que te hayas tomado la molestia de comprarlo por mi – replico la muchacha observando una vez más su imagen en el espejo.

- Pues esto no estaría sucediendo si tú te preocuparas un poco más por tu apariencia, podrías haberme acompañado a la modista si no dedicaras tanto tiempo a pasarla con mi hermano y Harry, tal vez así podría tener un novio como cualquier otra chica- y ahí estaba otra vez , ese discurso de Ginny sobre su falta de vida amorosa y lo poco que cuidaba de su apariencia, Hermione se limito a dejarla hablar mientras en su mente maldecía la idea de los Hufflepuff al organizar una fiesta de Hallowen en la sala de los Menesteres, si tan solo ella no fuera una prefecta no tendría que asistir y podía pasar un poco más de tiempo repasado algunos de los libros que se había traído de la biblioteca esa tarde- pero ya no hay remedio así que mejor me dejas ponerte algo de maquillaje y bajamos de una vez por que los chicos están esperándonos- escucho la voz de la pellirroja.

- ¿Pero tienes que usar tanta poción alisadora?- pregunto a la pelirroja al notar que ya había dos frascos vacíos sobre la mesa de noche.

- Quiero que te veas hermosa esta noche, habrá muchos chicos apuestos en la fiesta- replicó su amiga con una sonrisa mientras terminaba de alisar la melena rebelde de Hermione- ya esta, ahora es mejor que bajemos de una vez.

- Ya dejen de mirarme de esa forma- replico Hermione ante las miradas atónitas de sus dos mejores amigos al verla descender por la escalera.

- Es que... – balbuceo Ron.

- ¿Y las mascaras?- Se apresuro a preguntar Harry tendiéndole la mano a su novia- estas hermosa – le susurro para que Ron no pudiera escucharlo.

- Se las proporcionaremos a la entrar a la fiesta- contesto Hermione con rapidez- Ron es mejor que te apresures tenemos muchas cosas que supervisar y aún no hemos decidido los turnos para ocuparse de las rondas- atrayendo la atención de su amigo que se había quedado en shock al verla tan cambiada.

- Claro..si ..tienes razón seguro … vamos- contesto como Ron tratando de sonar tranquilo.

Al llegar a la sala de menesteres se asombraron una vez más de los poderes de aquel mágico lugar, la decoración era muy apropiada para la ocasión, pequeños murciélagos revoloteaban alrededor de unas lámparas en forma de un gran araña que emitía una luz azul algo extraña, que daba a la ambiente un toque estrafalario. Las paredes estaban adornadas con telas de arañas, calabazas enormes y magníficamente talladas adornaban las mesas llenas de dulces y manjares provocativos, todo parecía estar marchando muy bien…

Hermione deambulaba de un lado a otro observando a sus amigos, Harry y Ginny estaban muy acaramelados en un rincón oscuro, era realmente una suerte que Ron hubiera desaparecido hacía ya media hora con Lavander o tal vez estuviera sobre la pareja reclamándole su comportamiento. Luna bailaba con un muchacho rubio al que no parecía importarle su apariencia tan extravagante y la miraba de una forma diferente, quizás con amor….

Por un momento la castaña se sintió sola, indudablemente el tiempo había hecho estragos en su vida, sus amigos ahora tenían cada uno una novia a la que dedicaban sus atenciones y a pesar de estar pendientes de ella no era realmente lo mismo, en el pasado estaba acostumbrada a ser la única integrante de Trío de oro, como solían llamarlos, pero con el tiempo la presencia de Ginny y Lavander era cada vez más frecuente e invasiva, no es que ella no las apreciara simplemente comenzaba a pensar que salía sobrando en aquella ecuación.

Tomo un vaso de Wiskey de fuego y apuro el contenido mientras evaluaba los resultados de la fiesta, al parecer había sido todo un éxito, el uso obligatorio de las máscaras, permitía conservar un poco de misterio y resultaba entretenido intentar averiguar quién se ocultaba tras la ella.

Sin darse cuenta había bebido más aquella noche de lo que podía soportar, lo supo cuando intento levantarse y las piernas le fallaron, respiro hondo intentando recuperarse e intentó caminar hacía el otro lado de la pista pero fallo y fue a dar de bruces contra algo blando y con un aroma masculino que la idiotizo por unos instantes que le parecieron eternos.

- ¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto una vos que le pareció familiar pero no logro reconocer al chico que se encontraba tras la máscara.

- Si, disculpa no fue mi intención – se disculpo Hermione.

- Esta disculpada si aceptas bailar conmigo- le replico el muchacho.

-¿Eso es un chantaje?- pregunto divertida.

- Si quieres verlo de esa forma… pero no estás obligada a aceptar- dijo él tendiéndole la mano.

Por toda respuesta la castaña tomo la mano del desconocido y camino con él hacia la pista de baile, después de todo ella también se merecía un poco de diversión…

Draco se movió inquieto entre las sabanas, sabía que debía despertar o llegaría tarde a clases pero no deseaba hacerlo, no quería abrir los ojos, no aún. La noche anterior había asistido a la fiesta de los Hufflepuff y después de dedicarse toda la noche a observar a una muchacha encontró la oportunidad de acercarse a ella interponiéndose en su camino cuando ella estaba distraída, bailaron toda la noche y bebieron demasiado, tanto que ahora su cabeza amenazaba con estallar y no abrir los ojos a las luz del día le parecía peor tortura que un Crucio.

Recordaba cuando salieron de la fiesta abrazados y cantando una melodía extraña que él nunca había escuchado, recordaba haberla besado y la manera en que ella le respondió, sus caricias y las curvas de su cuerpo y los oh no…! se había acostado con ella…! con una total desconocida de la cual no recordaba ni el rostro.

La muchacha que dormitaba sobre su pecho se movió alertada por el cambio brusco en la respiración del rubio y antes de que el atinara a hacer algo o por lo menos quitar el brazo que permanecía abrazando su cintura, ella levanto la cabeza y el apretó los parpados en un estúpido intento por evitar enfrentarse a ella.

- ¡Malfoy…!- grito la muchacha y se alejo con rapidez envolviendo su cuerpo en las sabanas de seda dejando al descubierto la anatomía del rubio.

Draco abrió los ojos molesto, si bien no era la mejor de las circunstancias ella no tenía por qué indignarse de esa forma, estaba seguro de que la mayoría, sino es que todas, las mujeres de ese castillo estarían encantadas de estar en lugar de esa muchacha – ¿¡Granger, que diablos haces en mi habitación…!- exclamo cuando pudo enfocar bien la mirada y descubrió la figura de la muchacha que hasta hacía algunos instantes reposaba tranquila sobre su pecho, envuelta en un abrazo que hasta pudo parecer cariñoso.

- Tu maldito psicópata…- grito la Gryffindor- como fuiste capaz de…

- No me salgas con que me aproveche de ti, nadie te obligo a nada – la interrumpió Draco y era cierto, ambos lo sabían.

- Cúbrete, maldito idiota…- replico Hermione al darse cuenta de que él no llevaba nada puesto.

- Te recuerdo que estamos en mi cuarto, en los dominios de los Slytherin, así que no quieres que te saque a patadas de mi habitación y todos se enteren de que pasaste la noche conmigo, te recomiendo que seas más amable- amenazo el rubio.

- Cúbrete de una vez- replico lanzándole unos pantalones que encontró tirados en el piso y entonces reparo en el desorden del cuarto y que su ropa y la de él estaba esparcida por toda la habitación, en un impulso involuntario se apresuro a recoger sus prendas más intimas y el vestido que estaba colgando de una de las sillas.

- No seas tan mojigata Granger, no hay nada tuyo que no haya visto ya- se burlo el Slytherin cuando ella se apresuro a encerrarse en el baño para vestirse.

- Vamos a llegar tarde a pociones- le informo el rubio cuando nota o que ella llevaba media hora encerrada en el cuarto de baño, seguramente maldiciendo su suerte- si no te apresuras tendrás que quedarte aquí todo el día, a menos que eso sea lo que desees.

- Vete Malfoy, no tengo ningún deseo de verte o hablar contigo- fue la respuesta de la muchacha.

- Esta bien pero no digas que no te lo advertí, las puertas de las mazmorras de nuestra casa solo se abren para los Slytherin, nadie aparte de nosotros podemos entrar o salir de aquí, vamos Granger sal de una vez, no pienso dejar a una sangre sucia en mi habitación, la contaminarías- grito a través de la puerta.

La castaña abrió la puerta molesta con la varita en alto y lista para hechizar al rubio pero él esperaba esa actitud y con un hechizo de desarme hizo la varita de la Gryffindor saliera volando por los aires.

- Maldito…- fue todo lo que la muchacha alcanzo a expresar en su frustración.

- Vamos a dejar las cosas en claro Sangre sucia, esto nunca sucedió, nadie tiene por que saberlo, a ninguno de los dos nos conviene que se sepa, estoy seguro de que estás de acuerdo conmigo en ese punto, así mientras más rápido terminemos con esto más rápido podremos hacer de cuenta que nada paso.

Hermione estaba enfurecida, sus mejillas le ardían por la rabia pero el maldito hurón tenía razón y ella solo deseaba salir de ese lugar y olvidar lo que sea que hubiese sucedido entre ellos.

* * *

><p>Espero que les guste...<p>

¡

¡

¡

¡

¡

¡

v

¡

¡

¡

¡

¡

¡

V


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hola:_**

me disculpo por no haber podido actualizar antes, estaba super ocupada y aún lo estoy pero este capítulo esta rondando mi cabeza desde hace un tiempo y necesitaba sacarlo, espero que lo disfruten... y dejen comentarios.

* * *

><p><p>

**A veces los deseos se cumplen, a veces….**

Un brisa ligera se coló por la ventana provocando que las cortinas se agitaran a su paso, la muchacha suspiro ante la caricia de la brisa, su cuerpo se relajo por completo sobre la cama y abrió los ojos con brusquedad, aún era temprano pero no se sentía con ganas de volver a dormir así que se levando rápidamente y se dirigió al cuarto de baño; al pasar por la cama de la castaña se tomo un momento para meditar sobre el extraño comportamiento de su amiga.

Hermione llevaba días silenciosas y retraída, como si algo estuviera preocupándola… pero por más que Ginny se empeñara en sacarle información ella no soltaba prenda, la pelirroja estaba casi segura de que todo había comenzado la mañana siguiente a la fiesta. Además Hermione estaba comenzando a manifestar actitudes extrañas en ella…

La castaña se removió entre las sabanas para luego abrir los ojos despacio, clavo la mirada en la pelirroja sentándose sobre la cama con desgano, realmente le hubiera gustado dormir un poco más…

- Buenos días Ginny- saludo con un bostezo

- Buenos días Hermione, ¿te sientes mejor hoy? – pregunto la pelirroja con suspicacia deteniéndose junto a la cama de la castaña.

- Si, mucho mejor de hecho…

- Creo que sería bueno que fueras a la enfermería, solo para estar seguras- dijo retomando su camino hacia el cuarto de baño.

- No es para tanto Ginny, de verdad ya me siento mejor- mintió la muchacha tratando de disimular sus impulsos por saltar de la cama y correr hacía el lavabo pero sin poder evitar que su rostro palideciera un poco ante la mirada suspicaz de la pelirroja que finalmente opto por creerle y se interno en el cuarto de baño.

Hermione suspiro aliviada, se levanto de la cama y comenzó a acomodar sus libros para la primera clase del día, por suerte ese día no compartían clases con los Slytherin y eso de alguna forma la aliviaba un poco.

La muchacha sonreía distraídamente y él clavaba su mirada en ella, le parecía una mujer realmente hermosa, no entendía como antes no había reparado en ella, desde hacía unas semanas la menor de las Greengas se había convertido en una obsesión para él. El rubio estaba sentado en la mesa de Slytherin con un canapé en la mano y en la otra una taza de chocolate, tenía que reconocerlo Astoria era hermosa, le gustaba mucho tal vez lo suficiente como para…

- Draco creo que esta vez te pego muy duro- comento Theo Nott con una sonrisa de burla interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?- pregunto el rubio haciéndose el desentendido

- Vamos Malfoy, Astoria … si la sigues mirando de esa manera todos van a darse cuenta de que te gusta- respondió el castaño llevando la taza a sus labios para beber un poco de café.

- Y si así fuera ¿qué?, ella es una sangre limpia y su familia tiene una fortuna considerable, mis padres estarían complacidos si le pidiera ser mi novia- replico el rubio con el rostro inexpresivo- después de todo ella y yo vamos a casarnos algún día, el pacto fue sellado cuando ella nació.

- Sí pero no me lo recuerdes amigo, no quiero pensar en mi futura esposa, aún no la conozco pero tengo la sensación de que no me va a gustar para nada- repuso Theo entre burlón y serio.

- Lo único que importa es que sea una sangre limpia, lo demás viene por añadidura… en un par de años tu y yo tendremos que cumplir los designios de nuestras familias, claro que eso será después de que el Señor Tenebroso asuma el mando del mundo mágico y nosotros estemos en el poder- sentencio el rubio.

- Suenas como los viejos de nuestros padres, el deber, la sangre limpia, los pactos… tonterías, todo eso no tiene sentido- dijo el castaño.

- ¿Estás hablando en serio Nott? No dejes que los demás te escuchen hablando de esa forma o podría irte muy mal- repuso el rubio cambiando su expresión de pronto.

Draco dio una mordida al canapé, los tiempos estaban cambiando, no importaba cuanto se esforzara le Ministerio por ocultar los ataque de los mortifagos, las evidencias estaban a vista de todos, los mortios se alzarían nuevamente, recobraban fuerzas y aliados. Voldemort cada día parecía más fuerte o al menos eso parecía.

Las reuniones de su padre y los otros mortifagos eran cada vez más frecuentes, algo grande iba a suceder pronto, algo de lo que no podría escapar, ese era su destino, para eso había sido criado…

Pronto él y todos los Slytherin tendrían que demostrar su lealtad…

La muchacha suspiro y cerró los ojos en una expresión de conformidad, miró le frasco que contenía las poción de color azul y sonrió de medio lado, ahora sus dudas estaban confirmadas y su destino sellado. Ella lo sabía, de alguna forma, inexplicable y absurda, ella ya conocía el resultado de antemano, podía sentir los pequeños cambios en su cuerpo, imperceptibles para los demás pero no para ella.

Por un momento pensó en que todo podría ser un error, tenía que estar completamente segura antes de hacer o decidir algo, por eso aprovecho la primera oportunidad que tuvo de salir del castillo para comprar la dichosa prueba ante la mirada suspicaz de la dependienta.

Llevó las manos a su vientre de modo instintivo y lo acarició con ambas manos, podía pensar que era un error, maldecir su suerte… pero no pudo hacerlo. Ahora está segura, está embarazada…

La castaña no puede evitar sonreír_- Voy a ser madre- _pensó por un momento pero luego su semblante cambio al recordar quién es el padre de su hijo y todo lo que eso conlleva, sin dejar de lado el hecho de que aún era menor de edad. Pero alejo esas ideas como si se tratara de moscas molestas, ya habría tiempo más tarde para pensar en eso.

Ahora y solo por ahora, Hermione quiere sentir la dicha de saber que su cuerpo alberga vida, una vida que ella protegerá y cuidara a costa de lo que sea.

Lucius Malfoy se pasea por el estudio completamente concentrado en sus pensamientos cuando una voz familiar llamándolo lo alerta, suena emocionada o molesta?

- Lucius, ven, rápido….- Grita Narcissa desde la sala, irrumpiendo en el estudio de su esposo.

- Que sucede, ¿por qué tanto alboroto?- responde el hombre deteniendo su caminar.

- Vamos- lo apresura la mujer tomándolo por la túnica y prácticamente arrastrándolo hacía la sala, perdiendo por un momento sus finos modales aristocráticos tan bien aprendidos en largos años, ante el inesperado descubrimiento.

Se detienen frente a un tapiz antiguo en el que se encuentra bordado el árbol familiar de los Malfoy, allí bajo los nombres de Lucius Malfoy y Narcissa Malfoy se encuentra el nombre de Draco Malfoy y a su lado, reluciendo en letras doradas, el nombre de Hermione Granger; una fina línea dorada ha empezado a formarse bajo esos dos nombres mostrando un brillo un poco débil, despertando a la vida poco a poco.

-¡ ¿Qué diablos significa esto?¿Quién es Hermione Granger?- replica Lucius con un tono de voz que haría que a cualquiera se le helaría la sangre.

Narcissa le lanza una mirada reprobatoria a sus esposo y sin inmutarse ni por un segundo ante la creciente ira de este, responde- No es obvio querido, es la madre de nuestro nieto…

Esa línea dorada uniendo esos dos nombres solo puede significar una cosa, un nuevo miembro en la familia, un nuevo Malfoy está por nacer… El hechizo que recae sobre el tapiz ha cumplido con su sagrado deber, anunciar a la familia Malfoy que un nuevo heredero está en camino.

El padre del rubio siente la ira crecer en su interior a paso vertiginoso, como ha podido Draco ser tan estúpido… embarazar a la tal Granger, Granger ese apellido le suena conocido, su mente comienza a trabajar a ritmo acelerado hasta que encuentra la respuesta, la amiga de Potter, la sangre sucia…

Ron se voltea para tratar de tener una mejor vista de Hermione, la castaña se encuentra en un esquina de la sala común de Gryffindor rodeada de libros y pergaminos, el comentario de su hermana ocupa sus pensamientos- Herm_ione esta rara, algo le sucede_- había dicho la pequeña Weasley y Harry estaba de acuerdo, solo él no lo había notado y solo ahora que lo obvio saltaba a la vista él caía en cuenta que todos tenían razón… Algo le estaba pasando a Hermione y lo que fuera parecía ser muy importante.

La castaña levantó la vista de los libros y se topó con la mirada de Ron, inmediatamente fingió estar concentrada en sus deberes para así evitar ser asediada por preguntas que aún no tenían respuestas. Hacía apenas dos días que sabía a ciencia cierta que estaba embarazada y se sentía confusa, por momentos había considerado la posibilidad de hablar con el rubio pero la desecho instantáneamente, ella era una impura y Malfoy era Malfoy, él nunca aceptaría un hijo de ambos así que no tenía por qué saberlo. Debía decírselo a sus padres, seguramente estarían decepcionados de ella pero debía decírselos, ellos merecían saberlo… por otro lado estaban sus amigos, ¿Cómo lo tomarían ellos?, ¿la considerarían una traidora? ¿Comprenderían su situación? Esperaba que sí, esperaba que Ron y Harry la apoyaran…

Bajo la mirada hacía los libros, sus amados libros y se sumergió en la lectura de un tratado de Aritmancia que le estaba costando comprender.

Astoria se encontraba sentada a la sombra de un árbol al lado del lago, sintió la presencia del intruso desde el principio y ante el silencio de este decidió tomar la iniciativa- Draco, me sorprende verte por aquí- dijo girando la cabeza hacía la izquierda donde el rubio permanecía en silencio.

Ella siempre había estado enamorada de él, desde el primer momento que sus miradas se cruzaron cuando apenas eran unos niños, pero Draco parecía simplemente ignorarla, siempre rodeado y asediado por otras, nunca antes había demostrado interés en ella. Tenían un contrato matrimonial, algún día seria su esposa… pero eso no era suficiente para ella, quería algo más…

Draco Malfoy era el Príncipe de las Serpientes, no solo por su linaje, era de lejos el chico más apuesto de todo Hogwarts, astuto, inteligente, arrogante y orgulloso sangre limpia… la mayoría de la población femenina del castillo suspiraba por él y ella lo sabía.

- Solo daba un paseo…- respondió Draco con una mueca de autosuficiencia.

- Me parece bien, necesitas que te de el sol, estas demasiado pálido- repuso la muchacha levantándose y acomodando su túnica para dirigirse al interior del castillo.

- ¿Te vas tan rápido?, si es por mí no tienes porque…- intento decir el rubio pero Astoria lo interrumpió.

- No eres el ombligo del mundo Malfoy, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que verte tomar un paseo- dijo con un tono de voz calmado y se alejo dejando al rubio completamente desconcertado.

* * *

><p>¡<p>

¡

¡

¡

¡

¡

V


	3. Chapter 3

**Creo que por lo menos tratare de actualizar este fic una vez a la semana por que creo que eliminare Eres malo y El agua embarazada debido a razones que escapan de mi control.A todos lo que se toman la molestia de comentar y leer el fic les estoy muy agradecida, espero sus criticas pues deseo mejorar...**

* * *

><p><strong>Porque todos los niños necesitan a un padre…<strong>

La risa endemoniada de Bellatrix resonó por la habitación ante la mirada atenta de Lucius y Narcissa, que no lograban comprender la razón de que la más sanguinaria de los Black reaccionara de esa forma ante tremenda noticia.

- Un Malfoy está por nacer, maravilloso- replico Bella con una expresión de locura que hizo que Narcissa sintiera escalofríos, temía por la vida de su hijo sabía que Bella no mostraría piedad por él.

- No es momento para que te burles Bella, debemos encontrar la forma de arreglar el problema…

- Un problema que ha ocasionado tu hijo- se apresuro a interrumpir la mortífaga ganándose la mirada de desprecio de Lucius- Esto es perfecto, si… si… estoy segura de que el Señor Oscuro estará muy complacido…

- ¡Es que has perdido la cabeza Bella, sabes lo que él nos haría si supiera de esto!- exclamo Lucius con furia- perderíamos todo aquello por lo que hemos trabajado. Es una abominación, nuestra sangre mezclada con la de esa impura, la vergüenza caerá sobre nosotros, seremos escoria…

- No seas dramático Lucius, piensa con la cabeza fría. Esta es una oportunidad única que debemos aprovechar, la amiguita de Potter estará en nuestras manos.

- ¿Qué estás pensando querida Bella?- pregunto Narcissa mirando de forma suspicaz a su hermana. Tal vez hubiera una forma de evitar que su hijo muriera en manos de su hermana.

- Aún no es tiempo de que lo sepan- contesto volteándose para quedar frente al tapiz que mostraba orgulloso el linaje de una de las familias más antiguas del mundo mágico, soltando una risita histérica Bellatrix murmuro un hechizo- Eso solo lo mantendrá oculto por un tiempo mientras nosotros nos encargamos de preparar todo para la boda de mi adorado sobrino- sentencio y sin darle tiempo a los esposos de argumentar algo se lanzo por la ventana convirtiéndose en una figura borrosa que cursaba el cielo azul de la tarde.

- Vamos solo será esta vez, por favor…. Por mi- pidió Ginnny y Hermione sus piro resignada mientras tomaba el pergamino que le ofrecía la pelirroja y revisaba que la redacción del trabajo fuera coherente.

- Gracias Hermy, eres la mejor- exclamo la Weasley acomodándose al lado de su amiga en el sillón- Hermy quería preguntarte… es que te he visto algo rara últimamente y …. Bueno los chicos y yo estamos preocupados por ti…- concluyo titubeante.

- Estoy bien Ginny, pero… hay algo que deben saber y espero que…

- ¡Harry las encontré!- grito el pelirrojo entrando a la sala común de Gryffindor seguido por el niño que vivió.

- Si, Ron yo también puedo verlas- replico Harry frotándose los oídos debido al grito de su amigo- por si no te has dado cuenta vengo detrás de ti.

-Ron, Harry… No podrían haber sido más oportunos- señalo la pequeña pelirroja con molestia.

- Bueno creo que esto es lo mejor… verán chicos esto es muy difícil para mi, no sé ni por donde comenzar…. Es que… solo espero que no me odien después de lo que voy a decirles…- dijo mirando fijamente a Ron y todos la observaron con preocupación, en su interior se decía que ese era el momento oportuno, estaban solos en la sala común y se sentía con el valor necesario para afrontar sus reacciones pero por otro lado temía perderlo, temía que ellos la rechazaran.

- ¿Por qué íbamos a odiarte?- pregunto Ron.

- Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros siempre, desde hace tiempo que sabemos que algo te pasa y esperamos que tu quisieras hablar de ello pero creo que nos hemos equivocado- aporto Harry.

- ¿Hermione qué está pasando?- pregunto preocupada Ginny.

- Estoy embarazada- dijo en un susurro tratando de contener el llanto que luchaba por salir al exterior. Sentía que de alguna forma había traicionado a sus amigos, que no merecía su amistad y que odiaría perderlos por que significaban mucho para ella.

El silencio se apodero de la sala común de Gryffindor y el tensión era evidente, luego de unos minutos que a Hermione le parecieron horas, Ginny abrió la boca para decir- ¿Estás…estás segura?

- Si- respondió la castaña- pero no me pregunten quien es el padre, mi hijo es solo mío- se apresuro a aclarar.

-¿Quieres decir que el bastardo no cumplirá con su obligación?- grito Harry, Hermione era como una hermana para él y la sola idea de que alguien hubiera jugado con los sentimientos de su amiga lo hacía perder los estribos.

- ¿Hermione estás segura de que él no abuso de ti, de que no te hechizo o algo parecido?- interrogo Ginny sin poder creer aún lo que acababa de oír.

- No hay nada que pensar, lo mejor es dejarlo en el pasado. Voy a ser madre y solo quería que ustedes lo supieran.

- Hermione tienes que decirnos quien es el responsable, tal vez podamos hacerlo entrar en razón. Es decir tú eres aún menor de edad y esto es demasiado grande como para que tu sola…

- No- grito Hermione- mi bebé no necesita un padre como él…

- Hermione tiene razón, además el padre de ese hijo seré yo- exclamo el pelirrojo que se encontraba más rojo que un tomate y todos lo observaron confundidos y asombrados.

- Ron, yo…- comenzó a hablar Hermione pero el sonido de la puerta al ser abierta la detuvo.

- Señorita Granger, es un alivio encontrarla. El profesor Dumbledore desea hablar con usted y he venido a escoltarla a su oficina- Dijo McGonagall apareciendo por el retrato de la Señora Gorda- Buenas tardes, señor Potter, señor Weasley, señorita Weasley- saludo a los demás estudiantes- Vamos dese prisa señorita Granger.

Ron, Harry y Ginny observaron a Hermione con interés pero al parecer ella estaba tan confundida como ellos- hablaremos cuando regrese- dijo la muchacha y se dispuso a seguir a su profesora.

La mujer parecía nerviosa, estaba segura de que no sería nada fácil pero por otro lado parecía ser la mejor opción, así que camino con paso decidido, sacando a relucir su porte arrogante y orgulloso.

- Necesito hablar con él- dijo al llegar a una puerta que se encontraba custodiada por dos magos vestido completamente de negro y que cubrían su rostro con mascarás de plata.

- Está ocupado- señalo uno de ellos pero pronto se arrepintió de sus palabras pues la mujer clavo una mirada desquiciada sobre él y le apunto con la varita dando vueltas a su alrededor tarareando una canción que sonaba a muerte y dolor.

- Déjala pasar- se escucho una voz que provenía del otro lado de la puerta y la mujer bajo la varita e ingreso en la habitación que se encontraba en penumbras, frente a ella sobre la cama descansaba un bulto sin forma y en uno de los costados una enorme serpiente siseaba maliciosamente.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí Bella, has cumplido ya con tu misión?- pregunto el bulto tomando la forma de un hombre ante la poca luz que lograba filtrarse por entre las cortinas cerradas.

- Mi Señor, vengo porque…- titubeo la mortifaga- traigo noticias Señor, noticias que pueden resultar muy interesantes para nosotros- dijo finalmente con una sonrisa.

Lo siguiente que los hombres supieron después de dejar entrar a la mujer a la habitación de su Señor fue que este pidió hablar con Lucius Malfoy, ninguno podía entender que podría esperar Lord Voldemort de Malfoy, quien había caído en desgracia luego de fallar en la misión de conseguir la profecía.

- ¿Entonces Lucius, entiendes que esto cambia completamente nuestros planes?- pregunto Voldemort taladrando con la mirada al rubio.

- Si, Señor… esta vez no fallaremos- respondió Malfoy con un brillo en sus ojos ante la oportunidad de recuperar su antigua gloria, tal vez pronto podría convertirse en la mano derecha de su Señor.

- Eso espero- dijo el Señor Tenebroso.

Lucius Malfoy siempre fue un hombre ambicioso, anhelaba el poder y creía merecerlo, lo habían educado para la grandeza y estaba consciente de que la oportunidad que ahora se presentaba ante él lo llevaría a ella. Sin perder tiempo el hombre se dirigió a Malfoy Manor, le explico a su esposa lo sucedido y esta se apresuro a cumplir su parte en el plan desquiciado de Bellatrix.

Draco se encontraba en la sala común de Slytherin cuando uno de los estudiantes de primer año le comunico que su madre lo esperaba en las mazmorras. Se dirigió a la oficina de su padrino y observo confuso a su madre, algo en ella lo hizo temer que su momento hubiera llegado, el momento de unirse a los mortifagos…

- Adelante- dijo Dumbledore cuando Hermione y McGonagall estuvieron frente a la puerta de su oficina.

- Gracias por todo Minerva, necesito hablar con la señorita Granger a solas- dijo el anciano y la aludida se retiro mirando preocupada a su más brillante alumna.

- Señorita Granger he de pedirle que tome asiento, el tema que tenemos que tratar es muy delicado- dijo el Director tomando su lugar frente a ella- Estoy seguro de que lo que voy a pedirle puede resultarle bastante descabellado pero quiero que lo analice y trate de comprender mis razones.

- ¿Señor, es algo referente a la Orden?- interrumpió Hermione

- Podríamos considerar que sí, se encuentra en estrecha relación con nuestra causa.

- ¿Hermanito estás seguro de lo que acabas de decirle a Hermione?- pregunto Ginny con desconfianza.

- Si, tu sabes que ella es… bueno tu sabes lo que siento por ella, ahora que me necesita no pienso dejarla sola.-replicó el pelirrojo ganándose el respeto de su amigo.

- Yo lo qe aún no entiendo es por que Hermione no quiso decirnos el nombre del padre…- dijo Harry en tono sugestivo.

- Y a que viene eso, si ella no quiso decírnoslo debe tener buenas razones, además no me importa … - exclamo Ron con molestia- Ahora yo seré el padre el hijo de Hermione.

- Entonces voy a convertirme en tía – afirmo Ginny con una sonrisa y ambos jóvenes voltearon a verla asombrados- ¿Qué, tu también serás tío Harry? O me vas a decir que a pesar de la situación no te parece una noticia maravillosa.

Harry no supo que contestar a eso así que opto por quedarse en silencio y de dejo caer sobre el sillón que se encontraba frente a la chimenea.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Al parecer este niño tendrá un padre a pesar de todo...<em>**

**_No sé ustedes pero me pareció que Ron puede ser valiente a veces, solo a veces..._**


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias a todos los que toman la molestia de comentar, en serio que me animan a continuar con la historia...

* * *

><p>¿Un nuevo Malfoy o un nuevo Weasley?<p>

La mujer suspiro y observo detalladamente al niño que tenía frente a ella, lo había llevado en su vientre por nueve meses, lo había visto dar sus primeros pasos, escuchó sus primeras palabras; había visto como el tierno niño que una vez fue su hijo se transformaba en alguien egoísta, caprichoso , incapaz de expresar sus emociones pero a pesar de todo ella lo adoraba, como toda madre solo deseaba lo mejor para él y por eso no podía evitar sentir que lo estaba condenando a una vida que él no se merecía.

- Madre- escuchó la voz de su hijo llamándola- ¿qué haces aquí, ha sucedido algo a padre?- pregunto el niño y de pronto ella se dio cuenta de que por más que ella deseara que él continuara siendo un niño, su hijo, su pequeño… ya era un hombre y pronto sería padre.

- Draco- saludo la mujer sin atreverse a acortar la distancia que los separaba- tu padre está bien. Son otras las razones que me traen aquí- musito sin saber cómo comenzar- Hijo ¿cómo es posible que nos hicieras esto? Habiendo tantas otras porque tenía que ser ella, dime la verdad ¿la amas?¿sientes algo por esa impura?- dijo en un arranque de nervios.

- De qué estás hablando madre, no entiendo a que te refieres- replicó el rubio confundido.

- Por favor hijo, ¿es que de repente decidiste rebelarte contra tu padre?, como es posible que tú, nuestro orgullo nos pusiera en esta situación…

- Madre explícate por que no estoy entendiendo nada- la interrumpió Draco.

- Si piensas que voy a creer que no sabes que Granger espera un hijo tuyo eres más tonto de lo has demostrado con tus recientes acciones…- Narcissa continuo hablando pero en la mente del Slytherín nada de lo que su madre decía tenía sentido, ¿Granger embarazada? Eso debía ser un error, una broma estúpida de ese trío de bobos- Entiende hijo, tienes que casarte con ella, es la única manera de que todo esto se arregle y de que el Señor Tenebroso no nos mate a todos.

- Pero madre es que no tiene sentido, ¿Cómo es posible que la sangre sucia este embarazada?¿de dónde sacaste esa locura?- replico él luchando con la sensación de mareo y vértigo que desesperadamente intentaba tomar el control de su cuerpo. Eso no podía ser posible, no ahora que finalmente Astoria había aceptado ser su novia.

- Granger lleva en su vientre impuro a mi nieto, un Malfoy… Tu padre a ordenado que te cases con ella para evitar que el nombre de la familia sea humillado aún más. Un Malfoy impuro y bastardo … es imposible consentir algo así, te casaras con ella dentro de un mes- sentencio Narcissa- agradece que tu padre está demasiado afectado para venir en persona o esto hubiera sido peor- se volteo hacía la chimenea dispuesta a marcharse pero la voz de Draco resonó clara y serena.

- No voy a casarme con ella, no quiero a ese bastardo…

- Eso no importa, no eres tu quien decide- replico su madre antes de que las llamas verdes la consumieran y la transportaran a la mansión Malfoy.

Hermione sentía que todo estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido, salió de la oficina del Director con una sensación extraña pero no supo determinar a qué se debía. El recuerdo de Ron diciendo que pretendía tomar el rol del padre de su hijo vino a ella con claridad y no pudo evitar que una corriente de felicidad la inundara por completo, dio la vuelta en una esquina y se encontró de pronto pensando en lo que los padres Ron dirían cuando supieran la noticia, ahora que sabía que contaba con el apoyo de sus amigos se sentía más tranquila.

Ella nunca hubiera esperado que Ron hiciera tal ofrecimiento, esa acción era más apropiada para alguien como Harry; que siempre estaba dispuesto a correr riesgos por sus amigos y sacrificarse por los demás. Ella quería a sus amigos pero lo que sentía por Ron era algo que no tenía comparación, los celos que la llenaban cuando lo veía con otra evidenciaban sus sentimientos por más que ella se empeñara en ocultarlos hasta de sí misma y todo por miedo a perder su amistad. Y ahora, él quería ser el padre de su hijo, ¿qué significaba eso? Acaso él sentía lo mismo, podría ser el también la…

Una mano fuerte la tomo por el brazo y la introdujo a viva fuerza a un aula vacía sacándola de sus pensamientos, confundida intento librarse del agarre que su captor ejercicia sobre ella pero él era más fuerte así que finalmente se quedo quieta y espero en silencio.

- ¡¿Embarazada?- grito más que preguntó- como has sido tan estúpida y se supone que eres la bruja más brillante de nuestra generación, Granger es que estas demente como se te ocurre embarazarte…

La Gryffindor observo con recelo al rubio frente a ella luchando por no perder el control, lo último que hubiera esperado era que Draco lo supiera pero que la culpara por eso era algo que no pensaba tolerar, _como si él no hubiera estado presente, _pensó-si, embarazada- dijo tranquila- pero no veo por qué eso tenga que afectarte, que Ron y yo esperemos un hijo no es algo que tenga que importarte.

- La comadreja… ¿tú y la comadreja?- musito y en su rostro se formo una mueca de incredulidad, eso era simplemente imposible o tal vez no, quizás hubiera alguna forma…

Lo primero que Narcissa vio al materializarse bajo la chimenea fue a su esposo sentado frente a esta con un vaso de Wiskey de Fuego en la mano y la botella casi vacía sobre la mesa. Suspiro resignada y camino decidida hacía el, _no debes postergar lo inevitable_, le había dicho una vez Bella y al parecer había mucha verdad en sus palabras. – Draco está bien pero no desea casarse con la impura, ha dicho que no lo hará…

El sonido del vaso al chocar contra la pared corto sus palabras, los pedazos de vidrio roto reflejaban la poca que luz que se filtraba por uno de los ventanales. Narcissa se acerco a su esposo y se inclino hacía él para juntar sus labios con los suyos- Saldremos adelante mi amor, siempre salimos adelante, no importa que …- dijo tratando de infundirle ánimos.

Lucius se limito a asentir silencioso y tomándola por la cintura la acomodo sobre sus piernas, murmuro un hechizo que encendió las llamas de la chimenea y abrazo a Cissy con cierta ternura, su vida no tendría sentido sin ella, lo sabía, lo había sabio desde el primer momento que la vio el día que sus padres firmaron el contrato de su compromiso cuando apenas tenían cinco años.

- Toma. Dijo entregándole una caja de cuero negro adornada con el escudo Malfoy grabado en oro- si queremos que esto funcione debemos estar listos para lo que vendrá, dispone todo lo necesario para la boda, yo mismo hablare con Draco.

Hermione aprovecho el aparente desconcierto del Slytherin para caminar hacia la puerta pero este la detuvo tomando su brazo con brusquedad.

-No seas estúpida Granger, no hay manera de que ese niño sea hijo de la comadreja o del imbécil de Potter, no puedes engañarme- la expresión del rostro de Hermione permaneció inmutable- Todas las familias como la mía poseen un tapiz donde se encuentra grabado nuestro árbol genealógico, cada vez que un nuevo Malfoy está en camino el tapiz muestra la línea de su nacimiento y la unión de sus padres, supongo que esa fue la forma en la que mis padres se enteraron.

- ¿Tus padres?- hablo por primera vez la castaña, la idea de que Lucius Malfoy estuviera al tanto de embarazo le producía escalofríos, ese hombre no permitiría que su hijo naciera, seguramente intentaría algo- no importa, este hijo es mío y de Ron, tu sales sobrando- declaro demostrando una valentía que realmente no sentía- no necesito nada tuyo, es más puedes olvidarte de este bebé, olvida que existe.

Draco sopeso las palabras de la castaña durante una fracción de segundo y pensó lo fácil que sería para él tomarle la palabra y hacer de cuenta que nada de eso había sucedido. Tal vez no todo estuviera perdido…

Harry tomo el mapa del merodeador y busco a su amiga en él, había pasado más de dos horas desde que la castaña se hubiera marchado a la oficina del Director y algo no lo dejaba tranquilo, necesitaba hablar con ella. Al ver el nombre de Hermione junto al de Malfoy se levanto de la cama con rapidez y corrió hacía el aula de pociones, la idea de que Malfoy se atreviera a molestar a su amiga en su estado lo llenaba de ira hacía el rubio. El príncipe de las Serpientes había dejado de molestar a Hermione durante un largo tiempo y temía que ahora se lo cobrara con creces; entró al aula sin anunciarse e inmediatamente sus ojos de clavaron en la mano del rubio que aún sostenían a Hermione. – Suéltala – grito levantando la varita ante el desconcierto de la Gryffindor y el Slytherin.

- Harry- lo llamo Hermione liberándose del agarre del rubio- no vale la pena- vámonos- le dijo tomando su brazo para obligarlo a bajar la varita, Harry se debatió entre lanzarle un hechizo de piernas pegadas al rubio pero finalmente cedió ante el pedido de su amiga y camino junto a ella hacía la puerta.

- Esto no ha terminado Granger- se escucho la voz del rubio antes de que la puerta antes se cerrara por completo.

Ron estaba sentado frente al lago observando al calamar gigante, necesitaba razonar por un instante… Hermione, su Hermione esperaba un hijo de otro y el amablemente se había ofrecido a ejercer el rol de padre de ese hijo, intentaba desentrañar sus sentimientos y comprender en qué momento durante todos los años que llevaba conociendo a Hermione, se había enamorado de ella.

Recordaba claramente que al principio la había considerado una molestia pero con el tiempo ella había demostrado ser realmente muy importante en su vida, una parte que lo mantenía sujeto a la realidad y lo obligaba a intentar mejorar. Se había enamorado de ella en algún momento pero nunca tuvo el valor de decírselo por miedo a perder su amistad, a que ella no correspondiera sus sentimientos. Lavander era solo una forma de intentar olvidar a Hermione y lo que sentía por ella pero ahora parecía que el destino le ofrecía una oportunidad de y él estaba dispuesto a aprovecharla.

Draco recibió la noticia con resignación, sabía que eso sucedería inevitablemente así que cuando Snape le dijo que su presencia era solicitada en la mansión Malfoy se limito a asentir con la cabeza y tomo los polvos Flu. Esperaba ser recibido por sus padres pero la sala estaba vacía así que decidió buscarlos; subió al segundo piso y se detuvo frente a una puerta de la que salió uno de los elfos arrastrando un pergamino muy largo, en cuanto la abrió vio a su madre hablando con una bruja regordeta de rostro redondo, ojos azules y rubios cabellos.

- Perfecto – dijo Narcissa contemplando su imagen frente al espejo- Draco. Has llegado a tiempo para probarte la túnica, rápido toma- extendió una túnica de gala a su hijo y los empujo hacía uno de los vestidores.

El rubio la observo desconcertado pero obedeció por inercia, en cuanto salió del vestidor Narcissa arremetió contra él llenándole la boca de trozos de pastel y preguntándole su opinión sobre cual le gustaba más, le mostro una variedad de flores y le exigió saber cuales era sus favoritas por último lo llevo a una habitación abarrotada de vestidos blancos pero se detuvo antes de entrar murmurando algo sobre la mala suerte y que el novio no debía ver el vestido aún.

El rubio intentó en varias ocasiones explicarle a su madre y a la bruja que la acompañaba que no habría boda, que él no deseaba casarse con la impura pero lo único que consiguió fue que su madre pusiera en sus manos un paquete que contenía el anillo de compromiso de la Familia Malfoy y lo observara como si estuviera loco.- Pero si llevas esperando esta boda desde que la conociste…- había dicho su madre- son los nervios por la boda- declaro más para la bruja que los acompañaba que para él, como si quisiera dejar en claro que no había nada de extraño en que su hijo se casara con la impura.

Finalmente Draco solo atinaba a mover la cabeza y responder si o no ante las exigencias de su madre o por último simplemente callaba ya que no tenía ni la menor idea de que contestar. Al final de la tarde cuando estaba a punto de considerarse rendido su padre apareció en la sala donde su madre lo había prácticamente obligado a sentarse, probarse zapatos y discutir con ella la disposición de los invitados durante el banquete; para decirle que lo esperaba en el estudio en veinte minutos. Draco pensó que prefería enfrentarse a su padre que pasar otro hora oyendo a su madre y a la organizadora de la boda hablar sobre flores, colores que combinan o la diferencia entre el color crudo y el blanco, que por cierto para él no tenían ninguna diferencia. _Esto es una locura, _pensó el Slytherin mientras caminaba por el pasillo lleno de retratos que lo miraban con reprobación y murmuraban a su paso.

* * *

><p>¿ustedes que opinan?¿quien debería ser el padre?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios<strong>

**¡**

**¡**

**¡**

**¡**

**¡**

**¡**

**V**


	5. Chapter 5

Gracias a todos los que toman la molestia de comentar, en serio que me animan a continuar con la historia...

* * *

><p><strong><em>El compromiso<em>**

- Ese niño es un Malfoy, lleva tu sangre y te casaras con su madre por qué no permitiré un bastardo en nuestra familia- había replicado Lucius lleno de ira.

- Pero padre, mi compromiso con Astoria …

-No hay forma de que te escapes de esto, tu compromiso con ella ha sido roto…

- Granger no va a casarse conmigo, dice que el padre es Weasley- exclamo Draco.

- Pero tú y yo sabemos que eso no es verdad. Entiende que ninguno está complacido con que esa impura sea la madre de el próximo heredero de la familia pero es tu hijo y no podemos permitir que lo corrompan, ¿te imaginas la clase de vida que llevaría al lado de ese pobretón de Weasley?.

Draco imagino por un momento un niño de rubios cabellos y ojos grises vistiendo prendas remendadas y llamando papá a un hombre pelirrojo, la sola idea hizo que se le revolviera el estomago. Tal vez su padre tuviera razón.

-Fuiste un idiota y ahora vas a pagar por tu estupidez, además es hora de que comiences a servir al Señor Tenebroso- fue lo último que escucho de su padre antes de que su madre anunciara que la cena estaba lista.

Realmente Draco esperaba que su padre entendiera que él no tenía ninguna intención de casarse con la sangre sucia amiga de San Potter y la comadreja, tenía puesto los ojos en una mejor presa, una digna de él…

El embarazo comienza cuando el espermatozoide de un hombre fecunda el óvulo de una mujer… - _Bueno creo que esa parte puedo obviarla_, pensó la castaña pasando la hoja del libro "El Embarazo y el Parto"- Ciertas mujeres también experimentan deseos de sustancias poco usuales, como hielo, arcilla o almidón de maíz. Este estado, llamado pica, puede ser indicativo de una insuficiencia de hierro u otros nutrientes. Antes de la duodécima semana de embarazo es posible que algunos de estos síntomas remitan, pero aparecen otros…_¿arcilla? lo del maíz lo entiendo pero ¿arcilla? eso sí que es extraño._

Puso el libro sobre la mesa de noche y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, dijera lo que dijera el libro lo que a ella se le antojaba era una taza de chocolate con leche y un emparedado de mantequilla con mermelada de duraznos, la arcilla definitivamente no estaba dentro de sus parámetros alimenticios, quizás pudiera encontrar la forma de conseguir algunas naranjas… había soñado toda la noche con naranjas, deliciosas y jugosas naranjas.

Narcissa interpreto la mirada acusadora de Dumbledore como un "sé porque estás aquí" pero hizo caso omiso y mantuvo la expresión fría que la caracterizaba, no podía dejarse intimidar ahora. Cuando Hermione Granger entró al despacho de Dumbledore se detuvo en la entrada, observó a la mujer que se encontraba sentada en el sillón y a su hijo con algo de temor pero se obligo a mantenerse firme y camino con paso resulto hacía ellos.

- Señorita Granger- dijo Narcissa con falsa cortesía- estoy aquí por qué he venido a escoltarla a la mansión Malfoy.

La expresión del rostro de la castaña se desfiguro por un momento pero volvió a la normalidad con rapidez- ¿Y por qué debería yo de poner un pie en su casa?

- Esta noche celebraremos el compromiso entre usted y mi hijo, su presencia es necesaria en dicho evento- respondió la mujer como si fuera algo de lo más normal.

- ¿Compromiso?- Replicó Hermione volteando a ver directamente a Draco, el rubio permanecía sentado al lado de su madre y era obvio que no deseaba estar allí su expresión de fastidio no dejaba lugar a dudas, aún no terminaba de gustarle la idea de tener que casarse con la impura.

- Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo pero no es que tengamos otra elección- dijo el Slytherin con voz cansada haciendo una mueca.

- Llevas en tu vientre a un Malfoy, debes casarte con Draco antes de que todo esto se salga de control y comiencen las murmuraciones- repuso Narcissa.

- Ni mi hijo ni yo necesitamos nada de ustedes, él tendrá un padre que lo amará y no lo despreciará por su sangre. Y definitivamente no voy a casarme con este estúpido- dijo señalando al rubio que hizo una mueca ante las palabras de la Gryffindor

- Vas a venir con nosotros y harás todo lo que debes hacer para que esta farsa resulte por qué no pienso permitir que mi nieto sea criado por Weasley y su banda de comadrejas. Entiende niña, no tienes salida, tus padres están tan contentos por tu boda- dijo Narcissa con una dulce voz fingida- Anda no los hagamos esperar, los preparativos están listos.

- ¿Mis padres?- susurro Hermione con temor, aquello no se lo esperaba y un nudo se formo en su garganta al pensar en ellos- ¿Cómo se atreven, que le han hecho a mis padres?-grito llena de furia.

- Nada, solo hemos hablado con ellos y resulta que están tan felices como nosotros por la noticia de su matrimonio, sin mencionar la ilusión que sienten por tener a su nieto o nieta entre sus brazos, estoy segura de que todos esperamos contar con ellos llegado el momento de su nacimiento- dijo la mujer levantándose del sillón en el que se encontraba- entonces señorita Granger, creo que lo más prudente sería pedirle al profesor Dumbledore un permiso especial para usted, la fiesta de compromiso comienza en una hora y no queremos que la futura novia llegue tarde.

Hermione temblaba de ira, ella no era ninguna tonta sabía leer entre líneas, aquello había sido una amenaza. De pronto supo que sus planes de criar a su hijo con Ron estaban destrozados, no podía simplemente ignorar el hecho de que sus padres corrían peligro, además estaba lo otro…

- ¿Creen que Dumbledore permitirá que los lastimen?- pregunto para darse tiempo de decidir.

- Mi querida nuera no creo que haga falta que alguien salga lastimado, después de todo lo que te ofrecemos es un apellido respetable y un padre para tu hijo. Sabes que no tienes opción.

A Hermione le hubiera gustado poder decirle que se equivocaba pero Harry ya tenía suficiente problemas con la muerte de Sirius y el peso de la profecía sobre sus hombros, Ron se había ofrecido a ser el padre de su hijo pero sabía que en el fondo era pedirle demasiado. Dumbledore había sido muy claro y ella era lo suficientemente inteligente para entender que tenía razón.

Odiaba la idea de tener que casarse con el hurón botador pero no veía una salida. Respiro entrecortadamente y miro a los ojos de la mujer que tenía frente a ella- Esta bien pero antes debo hacer algo- dijo mientras Narcissa sonreía con satisfacción.

Draco tenía puesto una túnica de gala negra, una camisa blanca y de cuando en cuando se miraba en el inmenso espejo, dijera lo que dijera su madre sobre lo apuesto que lucía, él se sentía como un cordero yendo directamente al matadero y detestaba sentirse de esa forma. Recordó que hacía solo unas semanas él estaba comprometido con Daphne y era considerado el príncipe de Slytherin, ¿cómo lo llamarían todos cuando se enteraran de su compromiso? ¿Qué estaría pensando Daphne? Sabía que todo Slytherin estarían invitados a la fiesta, sus padres no habían escatimado en gastos y todo aquel que ocupara una buena posición social estaba invitado a celebrar el compromiso de la "feliz pareja", como decía su madre. Aunque dudaba que se presentaran a la fiesta, no esperaba ver a nadie, su familia se estaba convirtiendo en traidores de sangre debido a su boda, seguramente su tía Bellatrix estaría en ese momento deseando matarlo con sus propias manos.

Hermione estaba enfundada en un vestido que le quedaba demasiado ajustado y el corsé le impedía respirar normalmente. Narcissa le había ayudado personalmente a vestirse y le había dicho que vería a sus padres durante la fiesta, preferiblemente durante el anuncio de su compromiso, así que esperaba en la habitación que le designaron e hizo caso omiso de las murmuraciones de los retratos que la miraban con desprecio, _como si hubiera pedido estar aquí_ pensó levantándose bruscamente del sillón que ocupaba.

Estaba sola pero no por eso se sentía libre de expresar lo que sentía, las paredes podían tener oídos. La puerta se abrió dando paso a un fantasma que se elevaba a unos centímetros del suelo vestido de forma elegante que con una expresión de asco le informo que en unos minutos debía bajar al salón donde su prometido, que extraño le sonaba esa palabra, esperaba por ella.

Al bajar las escaleras que conducían a la sala la castaña notó las miradas fijas de los magos y brujas, Draco se unió a ella a medio camino y le ofreció su brazo con cortesía fingida, caminaron hacía el centro del salón que seguramente lucía esplendoroso pero Hermione solo tenía ojos para buscar a sus padres entre la multitud de magos y brujas presentes, durante un momento razono que aquello era muy extraño pero luego recordó que Narcissa le había dicho que el dinero compraba todo, incluso podía ser más efectivo que un hechizo Oblibiate y al parecer era verdad, la mayoría de los presentes debían de estar allí porque tenían algún tipo de negocio con la familia Malfoy, incluso pudo distinguir entre la gente a varios de estudiantes de Hogwarts que pertenecían a la Casa de Slytherin .

De pronto el silencio que se había producido llamo su atención y vio a Lucius Malfoy con la copa en alto al parecer brindando por los novios, a su lado estaban sus padres, lucían bastante bien tomando en cuenta que apenas hacía unas horas se habían enterado que su hija estaba embarazada y planeaba casarse.

El anuncio del compromiso paso sin pena ni gloria para la castaña que estaba más preocupada pensando en cómo explicarles a sus padres la situación. Su madre la abrazo para felicitarla y le susurro algo al oído pero debido al ruido de la música ella no logro escuchar lo que le dijo. La mirada de su padre era dura pero por lo menos no parecía tan enfadado como cabría esperar. Un fotógrafo se acerco a ellos y Hermione se sintió una hipócrita mientras posaba sonriente con el brazo de Draco rodeando su cintura, sus padres situados a la derecha con expresión amable y los Malfoy sonrientes a la izquierda de la pareja.

-Cuando Draco nos manifestó su intención de desposar a la señorita Granger no pudimos estar más complacidos- dijo Lucius a los envidados del diario El Profeta- Con los tiempos en los que nos encontramos estoy seguro de que su decisión de apresurar la boda es acertada, en un mes tendremos una nueva integrante en la familia y esperamos que pronto nos den un heredero- expreso sonriente mientras Hermione se mordía la lengua para no decir nada y Draco simplemente se limitaba a plantarse un beso en la mejilla actuando como el novio enamorado que le habían ordenado ser.

Astoria estaba presente pero evitaba la mirada del rubio y paso toda la noche acompañada por Zabini lo que termino enfadando a Draco y provocó que este le lanzara el hechizo de los forúnculos usando la varita que llevaba escondida entre los pliegues de la túnica.

Bellatrix lucía radiante llevaba una túnica con los colores de Slytherin y sonreía como si la idea que su sobrino desposara a una sangre sucia fuera lo mejor que pudiera pasarle, Hermione la observo asombrada pero trato de mantenerse alejada de ella aunque al final no tuvo éxito. La mortifaga se sentó a su lado durante la cena y la miraba de una manera que hacía que a Hermione se le pusiera la carne de gallina, esa mujer definitivamente estaba loca, se le notaba en la mirada había un brillo infernal en ellos.

La mirada de decepción de Ron fue mucho peor que las ásperas palabras que Ginny le grito cuando todo el gran comedor recibió El profeta, cortesía de su futura suegra, en el se que anunciaba su compromiso con Malfoy, hubiera querido poder explicarle a su amiga que todo aquello era necesario, que lo hacía por sus padres pero los Malfoy habían sido muy claros cuando le exigieron que mantuviera la boca cerrada sobre el asunto.

Ginny balbuceaba algo acerca de lo horrorosa que luciría Hermione vestida de novia cuando la voz de Luna sonó lejana y dulce acallando las murmuraciones que se habían extendido por el gran comedor debido a la noticia- Felicidades Hermione, espero que tu y Draco sean muy felices. La verdad siempre pensé que hacían una bella pareja- dijo la rubia.

Hermione no estaba segura de si aquello era una broma o si Luna realmente creía en las palabras que había pronunciado - Gracias Luna- dijo y la muchacha le respondió en una amplia sonrisa dejando a todos en silencio.

En la mesa de Slytherin Theo solto una sonora carcajada y Zabini rio de buena gana ante el comentario de la rubia- Oh, es cierto, como hemos podido olvidar nuestros modales- dijo Theo

- Si muy cierto, mil disculpas Draco, se nos olvido totalmente…

-¡Felicidades por el compromiso!- exclamo Zabini quitándole las palabras de la boca a Theo

- Muchas felicidades- dijeron Crabbe y Goyle al unisonó en tono alegre sin darse cuenta de que se trataba de una broma.

- idiotas- grito Draco levantándose bruscamente y saliendo apresuradamente del comedor, lo cual solo consiguió que Theo y Blaise volvieran a soltar carcajadas burlonas.

- Bueno entonces, si Draco es el príncipe de las Serpientes ¿qué título le daremos a la Granger?- pregunto Blaise divertido.

- Yo tengo uno muy bueno- dijo Pansy ganándose la atención de los chicos- que les parece "Roba novios" o "cordero disfrazado de oveja", le ha quitado a Daphne el novio y va a casarse con él en menos de un mes, todo un logro.

- Vamos Pansy, utiliza tu cabeza para algo más que hacerte bonitos peinados, sé que puedes hacerlo mejor- se quejo Blaise.

- No pienso cederle mi título como Princesa de las Serpientes- se apresuro a decir Pansy molesta, la idea de que la sangre sucia tomara su lugar no le gustaba nada. Ya nisiquiera podía insultarla libremente, Draco había sido muy claro cuando reunió a toda la Casa de las Serpientes esa mañana y les advirtió que debían tener mucho cuidado con volver a ocasionarle molestias a la sangre sucia.

-Es una hipócrita- grito Ginny cuando ella y Harry caminaban hacía la sala común de Gryffindor después de la cena, ni Ron ni Hermione habían estado presentes y ambos sabían el por qué.

- Ginny no puedes ser tan dura con ella, la está pasando muy difícil, trata de comprender…

- No, no quiero oírte decir eso, en estos momentos no… Prefiero que hablemos de otra cosa, cualquier cosa…

- He, ¿prefieres que hablemos de escobas?- pregunto Harry dudoso.

- Prefiero que hablemos de nosotros - repuso la joven deteniéndose en un peldaños de la escalera-Harry siguió caminando como si no la hubiera escuchado y continuo subiendo las gradas pero Ginny lo tomo de la mano y lo obligo a detenerse- ¿Es que es tan difícil para ti admitirlo?- dijo molesta.

- Este no es mejor momento para hablar de eso, Voldemort ha vuelto... tengo un deber…

- Por eso mismo quiero que hablemos de nosotros, no pienso alejarme de ti, ni fingir que no siento lo que siento solo por qué tú crees que estaré a salvo de esa forma, lo siento Harry pero no voy a permitir que me alejes de ti- replicó acercando su rostro al del niño que vivió.

* * *

><p><em>Este capítulo es apenas una hoja más largo de los que subo regularmente, lo hubiera dividido en dos capítulos y aumentado otras cosas pero me quede atascada con el apodo de Hermione, así que agradecería su ayuda sobre el tema.<em>

_¿Como deberían los Slytherin llamar a Hermione ahora en adelante?_

_Escogeré el sobrenombre de entre los que sean sugeridos y el capítulo próximo será dedicado a la persona que haya sugerido el ganador._

_Gracias, besos y abrazos_

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios<strong>

**¡**

**¡**

**¡**

**¡**

**¡**

**¡**

**V**


	6. Chapter 6

Gracias a todos los que toman la molestia de comentar, en serio que me animan a continuar con la historia...

* * *

><p><strong><em>La verdad duele<em>**

- Y yo no permitiré que pongas tu vida en riesgo por algo que nisiquiera existe- dijo Harry apartándola con delicadeza – No sé qué es lo que pretendes pero entiende que yo no puedo corresponderte, ni ahora ni nunca. - siguió subiendo las escaleras con paso torpe y sintiéndose un estúpido pero sabiendo que había hecho lo correcto, alguna vez se había sentido atraído a ella como algo más que la hermana de Ron pero ahora, después de la muerte de su padrino todo eso se había esfumado, esos sentimientos le parecían lejanos y sin sentido. Él ya no sentía nada por ella, al menos no esa de esa forma y no podía permitir que Ginny se hiciera ilusiones sobre castillos de arena.

- No te creo- grito la pelirroja corriendo escaleras arriba hasta alcanzarlo.- Mientes, no es verdad…

- Lo siento Ginny pero esto no tiene sentido, lo sabes tan bien como yo, por favor entiende… No lo digo solo por mantenerte alejada de mi lo digo porque es verdad, no puedo amarte- repuso Harry volteándose para continuar su camino mientras la joven dejaba caer sus lagrimas.

Hermione se encontraba sentada en su rincón favorito de la biblioteca con un libro grueso y viejo entre las manos pero no podía concentrarse en la lectura, sentía que miles de ojos se clavaban en ella mirándola con reproche, gritándole _traidora, _hasta madame Prince parecía estar molesta con ella, no le había devuelto el saludo al entrar y al tenderle el libro que necesitaba prácticamente lo lanzó sobre el mostrador.

Draco lanzó la silla contra la pared con tanta fuerza que esta quedo destrozada, no conforme con eso pateo el baúl hasta que le dolieron los pies pero nada de eso lograba aplacar su ira, odiaba ser tratado como un chiquillo, tomo la carta que acababa de recibir y la lanzo a las llamas de la chimenea, la lechuza se revolvió inquieta pero permaneció inmóvil viendo el espectáculo a la espera de que él se clamara y le ofreciera agua y alguna golosina.

- ¿Me puedes explicar a qué viene todo este escándalo?- pregunto Theo abriendo la puerta del cuarto del rubio.

_Merlín_ pensó Draco, se le había olvidado utilizar un hechizo silenciador sobre su cuarto y afuera de esta estaba reunida la mitad de la Casa de las serpientes observando con cierto brillo malicioso en sus ojos a su príncipe.

- Déjame en paz Theo que no estoy para tus bromas – contesto el rubio recuperando la calma.

-Si su majestad así lo desea- repuso e hizo una graciosa reverencia que ocasiono que los Sly sonrieran de buena gana y comenzaran retirarse.

- Deja de comportarte como un bufón- replicó Draco caminando a zancadas hacía él

- Y tu deja de comportarte como un estúpido y acepta que estás perdido, debes cumplir tu misión- le contesto Theo pereciendo serio de pronto.

- No sé de qué estás hablando- dijo haciéndole señas para que saliera

- ¿Crees que eres el único que lo sabe?- por qué crees que todos están tan tranquilos y no se han levantado contra ti a pesar de tu futura boda con la san… con Granger.

- ¿Qué estas intentando decir?- pregunto Draco interesado, ¿sería posible que supieran lo del embarazo?, el rubio se sintió perdido pero no dejo que su rostro demostrara sus emociones, se mantuvo frío e inescrutable.

- Nada que tú no sepas ya- dijo el castaño- mi príncipe- se arrodillo frente a él recuperando su aire burlón y salió dejando a Draco sumido en la confusión.

Bellatrix estaba sentado en uno de los extremos de la mesa ajena a los asunto que se discutían ese día, cuando todos se marcharon ella se quedo rezagada esperando el momento indicado para dar su informe.- La boda será en menos de un mes mi señor, ¿qué sea que haga hasta entonces? – pregunto observando al hombre con adoración.

- Vigílalos, evita que comentan una tontería. Necesito que ayudes a Greyback a reclutar a los hombres lobos, estoy seguro de que tú inteligencia puede resultarnos muy útil.- Bella sonrió ante le cumplido de su Señor y salió de la estancia con rapidez.

La simple idea hacía que se le revolviera el estomago pero su madre tenía razón, aunque eso no evitaba que no terminara de de gustarle lo que debía hacer. Entró a la biblioteca con paso gallardo, sabía que Granger estaría allí, ¿Dónde más podría estar una comelibros?, la vio sentada en una de las esquinas y camino hacía ella sintiéndose hipócrita, se acerco a ella por detrás y observo atónito las imágenes del libro que la castaña sostenía entre sus manos.

-¿Qué.. .qué clase de libro es este?- pregunto dudoso, nunca en su vida había visto esa clases de imágenes y la curiosidad lo había llevado a soltar la pregunta sin meditarla.

Hermione se sobresalto al escuchar su vos pero lo observo divertida, con ese aire de quien se sabe en posesión de todas las respuestas- Este es un libro sobre el desarrollo del embrión y ..

-¿Embrión?- pregunto el rubio con una mueca desagradable en el rostro.

- Del bebé- se corrigió Hermione, a veces olvidaba que los brujos no tenían los mismos conocimientos que los muggles y no necesitaban de los ultrasonidos ni nada de eso- es para saber cómo se va desarrollando.

- ¿Y qué haces con ese libro aquí? Alguien podrá verte ¿Hasta pera eso necesitas un libro rata de biblioteca?– la reprendió el Slytherin.

- Y eso por que debería de importarme, vete y déjame en paz Malfoy- dijo la castaña alzando la voz y las miradas se clavaron en ellos.

- Madre me ha pedido que pase tiempo contigo para hace más creíble esta farsa- respondió con una sonrisa falsa.- No creas que lo hago por gusto, a mí también me están obligando.

- Entonces no lo hagas, la parodia de que nos casamos por amor no se la creen ni los niños de Primer año así que no veo la razón por la que debamos aparentar algo que no sentimos- tomo la mochila con rapidez y dejo el libro sobre el mostrador de la Biblioteca dejando al rubio con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

_Una cosa menos por la cual preocuparme_ pensó el rubio mientras caminaba hacía el gran comedor pero después recordó la carta de su madre y su malhumor regresó. No le hacía ninguna gracia la idea de tener que presentarse ante los mortifagos ese día pero no podía negarse. Esperaría a la media noche, se escabulliría a la oficina de Snape y él lo escoltaría personalmente a su primera reunión con Voldemort.

Al entrar al comedor Ron noto que Hermione estaba sentada en una esquina de la gran mesa de Gryffindor, sola y las miradas que los integrantes de su Casa dirigían a ella eran una mezcla de decepción y rabia. Harry lucía extraño esa noche, apenas y le había respondido el saludo y Ginny estaba sentada entre Neville y un muchacho de primer año que no conocía, tenía los ojos rojos como si hubiera estado llorando. Unos muchachos a su lado conversaban sobre un nuevo avistamiento de la Marca Tenebrosa en Londres y la muerte inexplicable de 5 muggles.

El terror del regreso de Voldemort se extendía poco a poco llenándolos a todos de dudas y temores que no les permitían dormir plácidamente, sobre todo cuando recibían noticias sobre muertes que el Profeta no publicaba, resultaba bastante aterrador no saber que estaba sucediendo con sus familiares, solo la presencia de Dumbledore infundía algo de calma, pero hasta los de primer año comprendían que pronto vendrían tiempos oscuros… que quizás habría guerra.

Draco tiro el libro sobre la cama y lo observo con recelo,_¿ para qué diablos tome el estúpido libro? _Se preguntaba mientras lo ojeaba deteniéndose en algunas de las ilustraciones que llamaban su atención poco a poco fue interesándose en algunos de los párrafos que le parecieron útiles…_Aunque el periodo total de gestación de los seres humanos dura nueve meses, el feto tiene una apariencia humana reconocible hacia las 12 semanas de desarrollo. Los órganos vitales no están desarrollados como para permitir su supervivencia en el exterior hasta los siete meses. En el útero, el feto es especialmente sensible a los efectos de las drogas, el alcohol y los rayos X…_ Algunas de las cosas que encontró en el libro le resultaron de los más extrañas pero luego de media hora lanzo el libro a la basura y se dijo a si mismo que había sido un idiota por hacer caso de los inventos de los muggles, además el no quería ese niño ¿verdad?, no debía preocuparse por él y nisiquiera estaba seguro de que fuera un niño, tal vez fuera una niña. Y por que ahora le daba por preocuparse por eso… sacudió la cabeza violentamente y se envolvió en las sábanas de seda deseando que el sueño llegara a él con rapidez pero cuando al fin llego soñó con una niño y al que no pudo verle el rostro pero estaba seguro de que era un niño… Al mirar el reloj de arena que se encontraba sobre la mesa de noche se dio cuenta de que había dormido demasiado, ya solo faltaba una hora para la media noche…

Hermione fue llamada a la Dirección donde su futura suegra la esperaba para "acompañarla" a medirse el vestido de novia, esperaba que Narcissa la llevara al callejón Diagon pero fue a París a donde se dirigieron; su vestido de novia era hermoso, con bordados delicados y pequeños diamantes colocados de forma estratégica, el lugar en el que se encontraban estaba abarrotado de personas y todas enmudecieron al verla y alagaron su buen gusto pero Hermione pensaba que podrían haberle puesto una simple túnica blanca y ella se habría sentido igual de desdichada que luciendo aquel vaporoso vestido.

- Creo que luce perfecto, ahora debemos ir a otro lugar- repuso la madre del rubio con una sonrisa enigmática en sus labios rojos. La castaña asintió desganada y se apresuro a quitarse el vestido, quería salir de allí lo más pronto posible, las otras novias se veían tan felices y emocionadas que le ocasionaban un malestar en la boca del estomago, un vacio.

- Vamos niña, actúas como si no estuvieras de acuerdo en casarte con mi hijo- replicó Narcissa parada debajo de la chimenea con los polvos Flu en la mano pero no espero que Hermione le contestara antes de pronunciar la dirección de lugar al que se dirigían.

Tardaron toda el día y parte de la noche buscando unos zapatos que combinaran a la perfección con el vestido que debía usar, Hermione de buena gana hubiera aceptado cualquiera pero Narcissa no paraba de recordarle que debían ser perfectos, _después de todo solo puedes casarte una vez_ había dicho la mujer con una sonrisa ignorando la tristeza en el rostro de la Gryffindor.

Astoria siempre había estado enamorada de Draco, su contrato matrimonial con el rubio le aseguraba tenerlo como esposo pero no le aseguraba un lugar en su corazón. Se sabía hermosa, refinada, con buen gusto, de buena familia y todas las virtudes que las damas de sociedad debían cultivar pero eso no era sufriente para cautivar al Dragón, había otras más hermosas, más refinadas… y ella no podía evitar sentir celos de todas la población femenina de la Casa de las Serpientes.

Cada vez que veía a Draco acompañado de una de sus nuevas conquistas agachaba la cabeza y se decía a si misma que no importaba, que llegado el momento ella sería su esposa, que ella sería la única y todo aquello quedaría atrás… Draco sería suyo tarde o temprano y encontraría la forma de que llegara a amarla, pero en el fondo muy en el fondo sabía muy bien que su matrimonio con el heredero de los Malfoy no representaba nada más que un buen negocio para ambas familias.

- No- dijo cuando escucho la propuesta.- no lo acepto, no hay manera.

- Entiende hija, los Malfoy han roto el compromiso… No hay manera de que te cases con Draco.- dijo su padre.

- Tu compromiso con el heredero de los Parkinson sería una buena forma de acallar las murmuraciones y además su fortuna es considerable- añadió su madre.

- Por si la memoria te falla ya estoy comprometida padre, con Draco y no pienso dar mi consentimiento para romper el compromiso- respondió parándose frente a la chimenea. Las llamas de la hoguera iluminaban los muebles con un resplandor apagado y de cuando en cuando arrancaban brillos fugaces a los marcos de plata y oro que colgaban de la pared.

- ¿Tu consentimiento? ¿Acaso crees que te lo he pedido, no es suficiente con el anuncio del Profeta para que comprendas la situación?- replicó su padre- Esto no es algo en lo que tú puedas decidir, si te hemos hecho llamar es para que puedas…

-No podrían importarme menos tus razones pero entérate de una vez que no pienso renunciar a convertirme en la señora Malfoy- se levantó con brusquedad y camino a la puerta que la llevaría hacía el pasillo donde los cuadros de sus antepasados la observaban con asombro- No soy una niña padre, no dejare que controles mi vida.

- Astoria como te… - grito su madre mirándola como si no reconociera

-¿Cómo me atrevo madre? ¿Es que de verdad pensaban que me iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados viendo como esa sangre sucia toma todo lo que es mío… lo que por derecho me pertenece? Que poco me conoces madre pero supongo que no puedo reprochártelo después de todo has estado muy ocupada con tus reuniones y viajes como para tener el tiempo de conocer a tus hijas.

* * *

><p><em>Dedicado a todos los que dejaron sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior.<em>

_No he escogido el sobrenombre aún debido a que no pude escribir el capítulo que tenía en mente por razones personales, así que escribí otro para compensarles, espero que les guste._

_y si lo desean pueden dejar otras sugerencias respecto a como les gustaría que los Slytherin llamaran a Hermione._

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios<strong>

**¡**

**¡**

**¡**

**¡**

**¡**

**¡**

**V**


	7. Chapter 7

Gracias a todos los que toman la molestia de dejar sus opiniones, sus consejos, sus quejas, sus peticiones...

Su opinión es muy importante además de que me sirve para mejorar el fic

* * *

><p><strong><em>Anarys<em>**

Draco estaba realmente confundido, como era posible que Voldemort le pidiera algo así, es que al Señor Tenebroso le estaba fallando el cerebro o algo, no entendía por qué le encomendaba a él una misión tan ¿loca?¿estúpida?¿arriesgada? ya no sabía que pensar. Había esperado que Voldemort lo insultara, le gritara e incluso lo torturará debido al error que había cometido pero El que no debe ser nombrado parecía feliz con la noticia, hasta le había felicitado por su iniciativa alabándolo a ante los otros mortifagos. La risa del Lord Tenebroso aún retumbaba en su mente, una risa que le producía escalofríos y hacía que se le helara la sangre, era la primera vez que veía al líder de los Mortifagos y no se creía para nada esa farsa demostración de felicidad, algo extraño estaba sucediendo pero no lograba comprender qué, tanto alboroto solo porque había conseguido separar un poco a Granger de el estúpido de Potter era demasiado sospechoso.

El rubio termino de vestirse y bajo las escaleras con rapidez, el delicioso aroma de la cena recién servida inundo sus fosas nasales y su estomago rugió, después de la reunión con los mortifagos no pudo regresar al Colegio ya que su padre se empeñó en ponerlo al día sobre sus nuevos negocios e inversiones, ni tiempo le había dado para desayunar, almorzar o comer algo durante el tiempo que estuvieron encerrados en la oficina estudiando las nuevas propuestas para unos negocios en América y sus riesgos. Apenas tuvo unos minutos para asearse y la perspectiva de una deliciosa cena guiaba sus pasos hacía el comedor, por un instante el tapiz con el árbol familiar de los Malfoy llamó su atención, se dijo a si mismo que debía recordar pedirle a su tía que le enseñara el hechizo que había usado para hacer que el nombre de Granger y el lazo que lo unía a su hijo desaparecieran… solo por si acaso.

Al llegar frente a la puerta estas se abrieron frente a él revelándole el interior de la habitación, vio a su padre sentado en el lugar de honor como siempre y a su madre a su lado con una sonrisa en los labios pero su mirada se detuvo un momento en la muchacha que mantenía la cabeza agachada y parecía sentirse fuera de lugar sentada a la derecha de su madre, ocupando el lugar que le había pertenecido desde que tenía uso de razón.

- Buenas noches hijo. ¿Has pasado un buen día?- pregunto Narcissa sonriendo ampliamente.

- Si madre, he pasado un buen día- respondió con seriedad- ¿Y la señorita que nos acompaña esta noche es…?

- ¿Es que no reconoces a tu futura esposa?- pregunto Narcissa al tiempo que Hermione levantaba la cabeza y miraba al rubio con furia destellando en sus ojos- Es increíble lo que un poco de maquillaje, muchas pociones alisadoras y la ropa adecuada pueden lograr ¿verdad?

Draco observaba el cambio de imagen de la castaña y solo podía estar de acuerdo con lo que su madre había dicho. Con un poco de maquillaje resaltando sus rasgos, la poción alisadora domando su cabello y con aquel vestido tan elegante Hermione Granger se veía diferente, no parecía la misma bruja que caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts con la ropa dos tallas más grande de las necesarias y la mata de pelo indomable al viento, hasta podría decir que no se veía tan mal.

Lucius no le dio importancia al asunto y con una señal suya comenzaron a aparecer diferentes manjares sobre la mesa, Draco noto entonces que habían puesto un lugar al lado de su padre y comprendió que debía estar destinado a él. El ambiente era tenso, Hermione se limitaba a observar su plato y a revolver el puré de patatas sin atreverse a comerlo, Narcissa sonreía como si aquella fuera una cena de lo más normal y Lucius parecía una gárgola de piedra, su rostro no dejaba entrever ninguna emoción pera obvio que la idea de compartir la mesa con su futura nuera no había sido idea suya.

Un sonido estrepitoso inundo el ambiente, Narcissa miraba horrorizada en todas direcciones buscando la fuente del sonido, Lucius tenía una vena latiendo en la frente y Draco aparentaba toda la seriedad posible mientras Hermione se levantaba apresuradamente en busca del bolso que había usado esa tarde durante las compras y del cual provenía el misterioso sonido…. _En verdad tú eras quien ponía el cielo azul, tú eras el interruptor de luz en la pared, te apagaste y regrese a la obscuridad… en verdad obscuro esta…._

Hermione tomo el extraño aparato y la música se corto- si, mamá- dijo la castaña- creo que dentro de una hora, no te preocupes, yo también te quiero.- Cuando termino de hablar la Gryffindor noto la mirada de los Malfoy clavados en ella.

-¿Por qué le hablabas a esa cosa?- se atrevió a preguntar Lucius mirándola como si estuviera loca.

- ¿Esto?- puso el aparato sobre la mesa y tanto Lucius como Narcissa se hicieron hacía atrás, como si le tuvieran miedo a ese insignificante rectángulo negro- es un celular, sirve para que las personas hablen unas con otras sin importar la distancia…

- ¿Cómo un Patronus?- pregunto Narcissa curiosa.

-Sí, algo así- respondió la castaña- La cena ha sido muy agradable- mintió- pero creo que es momento de que me despida, mis padres están esperándome en casa y me gustaría hablar con ellos…

- Pensé que pasarías la noche en la mansión- dijo la rubia madre de Draco

- Preferiría aprovechar la oportunidad para conversar con mis padres, han sido muchas sorpresas juntas- dijo Hermione deseando salir de allí lo más pronto posible.

- Entonces creo que no debemos demorarlos- dijo Narcissa todavía mirando con recelo al "celular".

- ¿Demorarnos?- pregunto el rubio temiendo la respuesta.

- Draco no pongas esa cara, que van a pensar tus suegros…- contesto la mujer al ver la expresión de pánico en el rostro de su hijo. Lucius abrió la boca para decir algo pero se contuvo, cuando a su mujer se le metía una idea en la cabeza era mejor no contradecirla… al menos no por el momento.

Hermione no podía usar la red Flu para transportarse a casa de sus padres así que no les quedo más alternativa que salir al Londres muggle- ¿Cómo es que terminaste cenando en casa del enemigo Granger?- pregunto Draco tomando por el brazo a la joven cuando perdieron de vista la mansión Malfoy, su vos reflejaba molestia.

- Suéltame, a caso crees que estoy aquí por gusto, fue tu madre…- contesto forcejeando por liberar el brazo pero solo consiguió que el rubio tomara su otro brazo y la empujara con fuerza hacía una pared aprisionándola con su cuerpo.

- La próxima vez inventa una excusa o has algo, se supone que eres una bruja inteligente, demuéstralo… No quiero que vuelvas a poner un pie dentro de mi casa… entendiste- repuso mirándola fijamente mientras aflojaba el agarre que mantenía sobre sus brazos y un momento después el rubio salió despedido hacia con tanta fuerza que choco contra un árbol y cayó a la acera sobre las hojas secas.

Hermione sostenía la varita en alto con firmeza- No te atrevas a volver a amenazarme – replicó con una expresión entre furiosa en incomoda, de pronto pareció que el colora abandonaba sus mejillas y retrocedió hasta apoyarse en la pared, respiraba entrecortadamente como si algo le impidiera respirar- ¿Granger?- escuchó la vos del rubio que se acercaba a ella confundido.

- ¿Estás bien?- pregunto Draco sin poder creer que las palabras salían de su boca pero aún así camino hacia la castaña y la observo indeciso antes de tomarla entre sus brazos.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- quiso gritar Hermione cuando noto que alguien la levantaba del suelo, su voz era apenas un susurro y parecía a punto de perder la conciencia.

- Creo que hoy no podrás ver a tus padres- fue lo último que Hermione escucho antes de sumirse en la inconsciencia. Cuando despertó un hombre de avanzada edad, con una túnica gris y mirada amable la observada fijamente y sonrío al verla consciente.

- Muy bien, muy bien…. – dijo el hombre rodeando la cama para inclinarse sobre su vientre con la varita en alto-

- ¿Qué está haciendo?- pregunto la castaña llevando las manos a su vientre- ¿Quién es usted?

- Oh, mil perdones señora… Mi nombre es Asmir Alatrón, soy el sanador de la familia Malfoy, si me permite estoy intentando determinar qué fue lo que causo el desvanecimiento- respondió amablemente.

Hermione lo miro con recelo y levanto la vista examinando el lugar donde se encontraba, gruesas cortinas verdes cubrían los amplios ventanales los muebles aprecian muy antiguos pero estaban en prefectas condiciones y la cama donde la habían instalado era extremadamente amplia- No, preferiría que me examinen después, ahora me siento muy cansada- mintió Hermione temiendo que el hombre insistiera.

- Comprendo señora pero le recomiendo que sea cuidadosa con su alimentación, está usted muy delgada- dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

- Es cierto debes comer más- dijo una vos que salía de detrás de uno de los doseles de la cama y entonces la castaña notó la mirada del rubio fija en ella, se levantó con rapidez y busco su varita sin éxito.

- No creo que esa sea una opción inteligente, estamos en mi casa… además tu varita esta en un lugar seguro…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Malfoy?- pregunto Hermione interrumpiéndolo

- Nada- respondió el rubio- Mañana iremos a ver a tus padres, es mejor que duermas. Madre ha insistido en que debes pasar la noche aquí y el medimago aconseja que evites usar la red Flu.- repuso caminado hacía la salida.

Hermione corría apresuradamente por entre los árboles, no recordaba de quién o de qué huía pero sabía que debía seguir corriendo, una raíz sobresaliente la hiso perder el equilibrio, cayo de frente sobre la tierra y solo entonces noto lo abultado de su vientre, las pisadas se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, las hojas que cubrían la tierra crujían y ella intentaba desesperadamente levantarse, sintió frió de pronto y la tristeza comenzó a invadirla, sentía que perdía las esperanzas, que todo estaba perdido, una sombra se abalanzó sobre ella y entonces grito… su grito retumbo por la habitación y se dio cuenta de que estaba acurrucada en una esquina de la cama, estaba empapada en sudor y llevaba puesta una bata blanca de seda, _pero si llevaba puesto un vestido_ pensó desconcertada recordando el incidente de la noche anterior.

- Mi señora se encuentra bien- se escucho una voz chillona, Hermione bajo de la cama desconcertada y observo al elfa que se encontraba frente a ella, tenía un ligero parecido al Kreacher, sus mismas orejas- Anerys creyó que la señora estaría más cómoda si le cambiaba la ropa, Anerys es mala…

- No, claro que no… has sido muy buena, es más… voy a recompensarte- dijo Hermione, pensando en si su plan podría funcionar – ¿Quién te ha enviado?- pregunto dudosa.

- La señora Narcissa me ordenó servirle y obedecerle en todo, señora- respondió temerosa haciendo una venía.

- ¿Y si lo deseo puedo liberarte?- repuso castaña con un brillo en los ojos.

- La señora puede ordenarme lo que desee… pero… pero… Anarys será buena señora… Anarys no volverá a cometer errores, por favor… perdóneme… por favor… no me libere… por favor- chillo la elfa con amargura y cada vez más fuerte.

- Calla de una vez o cumpliré esa amenaza- dijo el rubio abriendo la puerta con brusquedad- Vete, vamos ve a preparar el desayuno- replicó impaciente cuando la elfa se tiró a sus pies y comenzó a agradecerle su generosidad.

- Ellos no quieren ser libres Granger, son felices así. Es mejor que bajas de una vez ese aparato tuyo ha estado gritando desde muy temprano y ha habido forma de callarlo, además aún tenemos que visitar a tus padres.

La puerta se abrió con un leve crujido pero él continuo inmóvil esperando el momento adecuado, los pasos del intruso apenas producían un leve sonido al ser amortiguados por la alfombra, palpo la varita que mantenía siempre debajo de la almohada y rodeo la empuñadura con la mano, sintió la respiración del intruso cerca de su cara y un movimiento brusco esgrimió la varita frente al desconocido al tiempo que fino rayo rojo emanaba de esta.

- Vaya recibimiento, esa es la forma de saludarme- dijo Astoria esquivando el hechizo por milímetros.

- No te esperaba a estas horas, si hubiera sabido que vendrías no tendríamos estos problemas- contestó él colocando la varita en su lugar.

- Claro, pero entonces donde estaría la emoción- respondió la joven bajando la varita sonriéndole con arrogancia.

- ¿Cómo entraste?- replicó levantándose de la cama.

- Por la puerta…

- No te burles de mi, ¿Cómo conseguiste entrar? hay un hechizo que protege la entrada, es imposible que puedas abrirla sino …

- Si no tengo una Marca Tenebrosa- completo Astoria levantando la manga de su túnica para dejar al descubierto el extraño tatuaje.

* * *

><p><strong>En realidad el título de este capítulo era Suegros pero lo cambie antes de publicarlo por que me pareció que la elfa merecía algo de reconocimiento<strong>

**¿Quién creen que es la persona a la que ha acudido Astoria?**

**¿Prefieren un fics largo o uno corto? los que ya me conocen saben que generalmente escribo one-shot, pero ahora me estoy arriesgando a escribir algo más largo... ¿Hasta ahora que opinan del fic? Si quieren continuar leyendo les aconsejo que ponen al fic en Alerta por que aveces es un poco difícil volver a encontrar un fic, lo digo por experiencia propia.**

**Comentarios**

**¡**

**¡**

**¡**

**¡**

**¡**

**¡**

**V**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Nahuel**_

* * *

><p>La castaña guió a Draco por calles llenas de personas, sonidos raros y esos extraños aparatos que avanzaban y se detenían entre gritos y sonidos chillones.-¿Es que vamos a caminar toda la mañana?- grito le rubio deteniéndose frente a una tienda de mascotas.<p>

- Cállate Malfoy, ya estamos cerca- respondió dando vuelta en una esquina para entrar en un extraño edificio- Vamos entra de una vez- repuso Hermione cuando estuvo sentada frente al volante del auto. Draco no quería subirse a esa cosa, había visto a algunos autos antes pero su padre los había descrito como el peor invento de los muggles y eso era suficiente para que él prefiriera mantenerse alejado de esas cosas.- Si caminamos puede que tardemos toda la mañana en llegar, es más rápido de esta forma.

El rubio hiso una mueca despectiva pero no subió al auto, no le terminaba de gustar la idea pero tampoco quería caminar toda la mañana, finalmente decidió que si Granger podía subirse en uno de esos, él también podría… _Si tan solo encontrara la manera de entrar_ pensó examinando el aparato detenidamente. No debía ser tan difícil si la comelibros lo había logrado.

- Si no te subes de una vez me iré sin ti – escuchó la vos de la joven, aquello solo logro molestarlo- Por Merlín, Malfoy súbete ya- lo apuro abriendo la puerta del copiloto y Draco pudo por fin entrar al auto- Ponte el cinturón- le advirtió molesta por la espera.

Tardaron a cerca de media hora en salir de la ciudad, Hermione parecía nerviosa, miraba al rubio con el rabillo del ojo y murmuraba algunas palabras como si entablara una discusión con ella misma, mientras Draco comenzaba a darse cuenta de que los autos no eran un invento tan malo, no eran tan veloces como una escoba pero había algo en ellos que despertaba su interés.

La casa de los Granger estaba ubicada en las afueras de la ciudad, era más grande de lo que Malfoy hubiera esperado y ciertamente debía ser mucho más acogedora que la suya. La señora Granger les abrió la puerta y los envolvió en un abrazo y los introdujo al interior de la casa donde el señor Granger los esperaba impaciente.

Draco se sintió intimidado cuando la mirada de aquel hombre se detuvo en él, analizándolo en silencio, luego de unos segundos que al Slytherin le parecieron horas, pero finalmente extendió su mano hacía el rubio y le dedico una sonrisa amenazadora.

-Hermanita, como fuiste tan estúpida- grito él tomando el brazo donde el tatuaje relucía con la luz de las llamas de la chimenea.

- Sueltame, Nahuel… no tienes ningún derecho a juzgarme- dijo Astoria forcejeando con el joven- vine aquí buscando tu ayuda pero creo que me equivoque, es mejor que me vaya- dio la vuelta y se encamino hacía la salida.

- Hermanita, entiende que esto no es vida, sabes lo mucho que me arrepiento de haberme unido a Voldemort pero ya no puedo volver atrás. Esta no es vida para ti Astoria, ¿por qué lo hiciste?- dijo Nahuel tomándola por el brazo.

- Astoria entiende que esto no es un juego, no podrás volver atrás. Nuestros padres…

-Renegaran de mí y me sacaran de sus vidas… me borraran de su vida tal y como lo hicieron contigo- completo la muchacha- no me importa, no me hacen falta.

- Y todo esto por un chico…- bufó el joven, sus ojos verdes parecían ver a través de la joven. A primera vista el parecido era notable, Nahuel Greengas tenía 18 años, un tono de piel muy claro, los cabellos dorados de su hermana y el porte característico de un sangre limpia.

- No es por cualquier chico, yo lo amo Nahuel… No puedo perderlo- respondió abrazando a su hermano.

- Entonces creo que es mejor que te instalen de una vez en tu nuevo cuarto y regreses a Hogwarts lo antes posible- repuso él con una sonrisa amarga- Hermanita ¿Quién te hizo la marca?

- Bueno, ahora esa niña tiene una marca tenebrosa… ¿y de qué te sirve? Por qué le permitiste unirse a nosotros, es apenas una niña idiota- replicó el hombre que se encontraba sentado en un sillón frente al fuego bebiendo una copa de whiskey de fuego.

- Vino a mí buscando ayuda para evitar la boda de Draco… Es solo una niña pero en estos momentos no nos conviene que intente algo por muy estúpido que sea- respondió Bella jugando con uno de sus risos.

-¿Y ahora que es una de nosotros que haremos con ella?...

- Usarla… usarla para cumplir nuestra misión- respondió la mujer sonriendo mientras sus ojos reflejaban las llamas del fuego.

- ¿Te das cuenta de que Nahuel no nos permitirá lastimarla?- pregunto Lesstrange con cierto deje de reproche en su voz- ese idiota adora a su hermana.

- Lo sé y precisamente por eso ahora podemos tenerlo más controlado, Nahuel no es tonto sabe que la guerra está cerca. Aún no entiendo porque sé unió a los mortifagos, no sé como el Lord Tenebroso lo aceptó siendo tan joven pero no me corresponde a mi poner en duda los planes de mi Señor.

- Claro, Bella… pero debes admitir que el muchacho es talentoso, tengo entendido que domina muy bien las artes oscuras, su hermana es una debilidad pero tiene muchas habilidades… interesante- replicó con una sonrisa cómplice hacía su esposa.

Los tentáculos del gran calamar agitaban las aguas del lago emitiendo tenues brillos cuando los rayos del sol se reflejaban en ellas mientras el viento mecía las hojas del árbol y acariciaba suavemente la túnica de joven que dormitaba debajo del árbol, Harry bostezo cansado… se sentía solo, había perdido a sus padres cuando apenas era un bebé; Sirius su padrino, su única familia también estaba muerto y ahora sus amigos estaban divididos.

Hermione esperaba un hijo de Malfoy, iba a casarse con él, con su peor enemigo; Ron estaba destrozado con la noticia, sumido en la depresión al igual que Ginny… Sus amigos estaban divididos y él cargaba sobre sus hombros el peso de ser el elegido. Se sentía perdido, sin Hermione dándole consejos, sin Ron haciéndolo reír por alguna tontería, el Trío de oro se estaba reduciendo a nada frente a sus ojos y no había nada que él pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

- Suéltalo de una vez, ¿Qué quieres a cambio?- repuso la castaña cuando estuvieron sentados en la sala de la mansión Malfoy.

- ¿Por qué debería querer algo Granger?- replicó Draco con una mueca divertida sentándose en uno de los sillones.

- Debo recocer que me sorprendió tu actuación frente a mis padres pero no me engañas, no lo hiciste por nada- dijo la castaña tomando asiento frente a su futuro esposo.

- Esta bien, tienes razón…- reconoció el rubio- después de la boda tú… debes… debes vivir conmigo, con los Slytherin…

-¿Estás loco?- grito Hermione levantándose furiosa- No pienso abandonar Gryffindor, no voy a vivir con las serpientes…

- Les dije que la idea no iba a gustarte pero no sirvió de nada- respondió Draco sin hacer caso de los gritos de la castaña.

- Mo, no y no…. No voy a hacerlo, no abandonare a Harry, Ron y Ginny solo porque tus padres quieren aparentar algo que no es verdad, no voy a hacerlo….

- Pues tendrás que hacerlo querida- la voz de Narcissa parecía tan amable al pronunciar aquellas palabras.

- Esto ya ha llegado muy lejos, no lo haré…- replicó Hermione

- ¿Ni siquiera para asegurar la seguridad de tus padres?- Lucius Malfoy permanecía junto a su esposa, su mirada estaba clavada en Hermione pero las palabras que había pronunciado no parecían haber salido de su boca.

- Basta de amenazas, ya estoy harta de que intenten controlar mi vida- replicó la Gryffindor con los ojos llenos de lágrimas contenidas.

- La promesa inquebrantable, podemos proteger a tus padres… podemos alejarlos de lo que está por venir- dijo Narcissa.

- ¿Protegerlos?- Balbuceó Hermione confundida- no… ustedes nunca…

- Podemos hacerlo… podemos hacerlo ahora- repuso Lucius sacando su varita.

Hermione observo a los Malfoy sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo, todo el mundo mágico sabía que Voldemort se hacía más fuerte cada día, sus padres corrían peligro pero… sentía como si al aceptar su ayuda estuviera traicionando a Harry.

- Pero ustedes son mortifagos…- replicó Hermione ante la mirada atenta de los esposos

- El pasado no puede cambiarse querida… pero ciertamente ahora las cosas son diferentes, nuestro hijo y nuestro nieto merecen algo mejor- dijo Narcissa con la varita en alto- puede que no confíes en nosotros pero eres lo bastante inteligente para comprender como funciona el hechizo.

El cerebro de Hermione trabajaba a marchas forzadas intentando comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, ¿acaso era posible que los Malfoy estuvieran siendo sinceros?, ¿realmente no pensaban unirse a Voldemort?. Hermione Granger era la bruja más inteligente de su generación pero la repentina declaración de los Malfoy la llenaba de incertidumbres y se sentía perdida pero las palabras de Dumbledore se abrieron paso entre sus pensamientos aclarándolo todo. Dumbledore era sabio, sabía lo que hacía, pero sobre todo Dumbledore tenía razón…

* * *

><p>Hola, soy yo de nuevo espero que disfruten este capítulo... no se olviden de comentar, sino como voy a saber si les gusta o no el fic<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

_Disfruten el capitulo, estoy segura de que saben que le esta pasando a Draco ..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>La promesa Inquebrantable<em>**

- Entiéndelo Granger, no es que tengamos elección… tú quieres que tus padres estén a salvo, mis padres pueden ayudarte, no se necesita ser muy inteligente para comprender que esto te favorece más a ti que a nosotros- replicó Draco con evidente cansancio.

- Si claro, como si fuera a creer en su palabra- se mofo Hermione con inseguridad.

- Es que no se trata de si confías o no en nosotros, el hechizo no puede romperse, una promesa inquebrantable… es inquebrantable, tú lo sabes… se supone que eres una bruja inteligente, solo acepta- dijo Narcissa esbozando una sonrisa cómplice- acepta y tus padres estarán protegidos.

- ¿Y que ganan ustedes con eso, que es lo que pretenden a cambio?- pregunto la castaña sin que terminase de gustarle la proposición de los Malfoy.

- Pues solo esperamos que aceptes nuestras condiciones, debes vivir con los Slytherin, sería muy extraño que anunciáramos el nacimiento de nuestro nieto cuando sus padres ni siquiera comparten una habitación, levantaría muchas sospechas y creo que esta demás decir que a ninguno nos gustaría que eso pasara… ¿o me equivoco?- continuo Narcissa- vamos niña, solo tienes que aceptar y tus padres estarán a salvo…

Hermione se removió en el sillón buscando algo que pudiera indicarle que estaba sucediendo, como es que ella había terminado siendo la prometida de su peor enemigo teniendo que poner la vida de sus padres en manos de unos mortifagos. Finalmente suspiro derrotada y estrecho las manos de los dos señores Malfoy, mientras Draco saco su varita.

- ¿Lucius Malfoy y Narcissa Malfoy, prometen hacer todo lo que esté en sus manos para poner la vida de mis padres a salvo?

- Lo haremos- contestaron a dúo, mientras una llama brillante fue atando sus manos como si se tratara de una cuerda caliente.

- ¿Utilizaran todas sus habilidades para qué no sean lastimados de ninguna manera?- pregunto la castaña

- Lo haremos- otra llama salió de la varita de Draco y se unió a la primera.

- ¿Los protegerán incluso con sus vidas si es necesario?

Después de intercambiar miradas ambos esposos contestaron- los haremos- y una última llama tan brillante como las anteriores surgió de la varita y fue a entrelazarse con sus compañeras.

- Ahora podemos cenar, muero de hambre- repuso Draco guardando su varita, Hermione parpadeo confundida por su actitud y los señores Malfoy se limitaron a observarlo con incredulidad- creo que me conformare con una tarta de duraznos, ¿madre, tenemos naranjas? Necesito comer naranjas…

Harry subió a la oficina del Director con pasos lentos y desanimados, lo último que quería era ver a Dumbledore… ya tenía demasiado con todo lo que estaba sucediendo en el castillo para que aparte Dumbledore insistiera en que continuara las clases de Oclumancia con Snape. Pronunció la contraseña desanimado y al llegar frente a la puerta del despacho del Director escucho unas voces que atrajeron su atención.

- ¿Pero estás seguro de esto Dumbledore, es demasiado arriesgado?- replicó una voz conocida pero que no lograba identificar completamente.

- Por supuesto que lo estoy, piensas que me tomo la seguridad de mis estudiantes a la ligera… Confió en que la señorita Granger sabrá comportarse a la altura de la misión que se le ha encomendado y estoy seguro de que los Malfoy no intentaran nada contra ella, después de todo lleva en su vientre a su heredero…

- ¿Y piensas que eso va a detenerlos?- grito indignada la voz que pertenecía a una mujer.

- Mi quería Minerva, ese hijo que la señorita Granger espera está siendo protegido por magia muy antigua y poderosa, estoy seguro de que ella no correrá ningún peligro.

- Por su bien espero que eso sea verdad….

- ¿Misión?- grito Harry entrando al despacho del Director de manera intempestiva delatando su presencia.

- Señor Potter, me puede explicar que es lo que pretende espiando al Director de esa manera- dijo McGonagall

- Que yo… qué…- dijo Harry confundido por un momento – ¿Qué pasa con Hermione, cual misión? ¿Alguien puede explicarme que está sucediendo?- grito el niño que vivió dirigiendo miradas alternadas a Dumbledore y McGonagall.

- Bueno Harry… creo que no tiene sentido ocultarlo – dijo Dumbledore invitándolo a tomar asiento con un ademan.

Nahuel se despido de su hermana con una sonrisa hipócrita en los labios y en cuanto estuvo seguro de que se había marchado una mueca de rabia se hizo presente en su rostro, sabía que su hermana estaba enamorada del idiota de Malfoy pero nunca hubiera esperado que cometiera la locura de unirse a los mortifagos y permitir que la marcaran como uno de ellos.

Se apareció en la antigua mansión y el portón se abrió dejándole el paso libre, camino hacia la gran casa con la varita lista para atacar en cualquier momento y una mirada llena de frialdad, al llegar frente a la puerta esta se abrió dejándolo ingresar y por un momento llego a pensar que no había nadie allí.

- Entonces supongo que ya lo sabes – dijo la mujer que se encontraba oculta entre las sombras.

- Se que fuiste tú y eso es suficiente para mi… Crucio – grito apuntando su varita hacía ella pero aunque el hechizo impacto de lleno en ella la mujer no dio ninguna señal de haberlo recibido permaneció inmóvil mientras el sonido de una risa estrepitosa y desquiciada llenaba la casa.

- Vamos, sé que puedes hacerlo mejor, recuerda que fui yo quien te entreno- repuso caminando unos pasos hacía Nahuel.

- Estas loca, Bella… por que tenías que usar a mi hermana… Crucio- el hechizo volvió a impactar a la mujer pero esta vez ella cayó de rodillas sobre la alfombra y se estremeció pero no emitió ningún sonido, Nahuel la observo durante unos segundos eternos sin dejar de pensar en lo mucho que le gustaría poder librarse de ella, poder matarla…

- Basta- ordeno una voz a sus espaldas

- Claro, tú también tenía que estar en esto, siempre a la sombra de tu mujer- se burlo Nahuel pero Rodolfus no hizo caso de sus palabras y se limito a observar como Bellatrix se incorporaba con una sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Qué es lo quieren de mi hermana?¿Para qué puede servirles una niña?- pregunto furioso.

- Para empezar fue ella quien me rogo que le permitiera unirse a nosotros, no sabes lo fastidiosa que puede llegar a ser cuando desea algo…- repuso Bella sonriente dejándose caer en el sillón al tiempo que encendía la chimenea.

- Por cierto, tu hermana ya no es ninguna niña, tiene una carita tan linda y otros atributos muy llamativos que podrían sernos muy útiles, sabes ella es casi tan buena como tú con los hechizos no verbales y tiene cierta facilidad para dominar maleficios…

- ¿Y debo creer que le permitiste unirse a los mortifagos para convertirla en tu protegida? Por favor no insultes mi inteligencia- replicó hastiado.

- La quiero lejos de Draco, al menos por el momento… después ya veremos pero no podemos permitir que intente impedir la boda, el Señor Tenebroso no estaría nada complacido si algo llegara impedir la unión entre mi sobrino y la sangre sucia.

- Pero Astoria es una niña, que puede hacer ella…

- Es una mujer despechada y créeme no hay nada más peligroso que una mujer que ha sido rechazada por el hombre que dice amar…

Astoria caminaba por la sala común de las serpientes con una sonrisa en los labios, su plan estaba listo…. Se había asegurado que uno de los niños de primer año le entregaran al rubio una caja de caramelos de menta, los favoritos de Draco, los cuales estaban rellenos con la poción de amor que Bellatrix le había facilitado, solo debía esperar a que Draco comiera uno de los caramelos para tenerlo suplicándole por su amor, ya después se encargaría de que continuara bebiendo la poción.

Draco recibió los caramelos sin darles importancia, no era la primera vez que alguna de las chicas del castillo le mandaba regalos a pesar de que ya era de conocimiento público que pronto se casaría con la Gryffindor, tomo uno de los caramelos y aspiro el aroma a menta pero antes de poder llevarlo a sus boca sintió nauseas y salió corriendo hacia el baño pensando en que debía visitar la enfermería pronto.

Blaise vio la puerta del rubio abierta y entro sin llamar al cuarto, vio sobre la cama los caramelos y tomo uno pero al momento su cara se lleno de forúnculos dolorosos y se le hincho de manera alarmante para cuando Draco regreso del baño los forúnculos de Blaise estaban llenos de una pus verdosa muy desagradable.

Astoria observo entre asombrada y divertida como Blaise ayudado por Draco se dirigía a la enfermería, a la mañana siguiente todo el castillo estaba enterado de que Blaise Zabini debía pasar una temporada en la enfermería y que era mejor permanecer alejados del lugar si no deseaban ser infectados por el extraño brote forúnculos.

Hermione suspiro resignada cuando se encontró a Draco esperándola fuera del retrato de la Dama gorda- Vamos Granger apresúrate, muero de ganas de comerme un gran trozo de pastel de durazno con sal y limón- repuso caminado apresuradamente hacía el gran comedor.

Hermione lo observo con suspicacia durante unos segundos, realmente le parecía un poco raro que a Draco se le antojara algo así. Fueron directamente a la mesa de las serpientes pues era parte del trato que pasaran la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible juntos… Draco aparto a dos niños de primer año de un empujón y se sirvió un gran trozo de pastel, comía como si aquello fuera lo más delicioso que hubiera probado en su vida…

- ¿Draquito, que pasa contigo? ¿Desde cuándo tienes esos gustos tan raros?- dijo Pansy tomando asiento al lado del rubio asiendo como que no veía a Hermione.

- ¿Granger qué haces aquí?- pregunto Theo sin dejar de mirar como Draco engullía un trozo de pastel.

- Pues desayunando- contesto la castaña sirviéndose un poco de chocolate sin hacer caso de las miradas que se encontraban fijas en ella.

- Y se puede saber qué le ha dado a Draco, ¿cómo puede comer eso…?- pregunto Theo señalando el plato del rubio, donde se veían trozos de pastel picado, rodajas de limón y algo de sal.

- No me lo preguntes, no tengo ni idea…- respondió Hermione levantando la cabeza para dirigir su mirada hacía la mesa de los leones donde Harry y Ron atacaban a sus panqueques con una fuerza innecesaria y Ginny echaba chispas por los ojos, bajo la mirada sintiéndose desdichada por no poder estar desayunando con ellos en lugar tener que soportar como las serpientes la observaban descaradamente y murmuraban a su alrededor.

- Vamos Draquito, solo déjame probar un pedazo muy pequeñito- dijo Pansy

- No – contesto el rubio alejando su plato de las garras de la slytheriana.

- Solo un poco, vamos no seas egoísta- replicó la muchacha alargando el tenedor hacía el plato de su compañero logrando arrebatarle un trozo del dichoso pastel- wkfjoefhc nsn, Draco esa cosa sabe horrible… como puedes comerla de esa manera- grito ni bien hubo probado el pastel.

- Eso te pasa por intentar robarme el pastel- se burlo el rubio.

- A ver déjame probarlo a mi- pidió Theo tomando un tenedor.

- Esta bien pero luego no te quejes- dijo Draco ofreciéndole su plato con una expresión autosuficiente.

- msiufeh kjcfwhn, Pansy tiene razón, esto sabe horrible- replicó haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

-Tú también quieres probarla Granger- dijo Draco ofreciéndole el plato a la castaña.

- Creo que es mejor para tu seguridad que no lo hagas- se adelanto a decir Theo.

- Vamos pero si es delicioso- repuso el rubio cortando un trozo de pastel para ofrecérselo a Hermione y de pronto todas las miradas estaban clavadas en ella.

- Bueno solo un pedazo muy pequeño- acepto ella para no despreciar al rubio delante de sus compañeros.

- Delicioso- declaro cuando probo el primer bocado y antes de que Draco se diera cuenta ya le había arrebatado el plato y de disponía a terminar con su pastel.

- Ahora sé porque te casas con ella- dijo Theo cuando la castaña termino el último pedazo de pastel.

* * *

><p><em>hola, sé que he tardado un poco más de los normal en actualizar pero fue por buenas razones, espero sus comentarios.<em>

_Gracias por el apoyo a Lui Nott, Arya nube, Caroone, sailor mercuri o neptune, Serena Princesita Hale... si me falta alguien mil disculpas... _


	10. Chapter 10

**_Gracias por sus comentarios, disfruten el fic_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Solo falta una semana…<em>**

- Bueno niña está claro que cometiste algún error, la poción que te di se encontraba en perfecto estado- declaro Bellatrix, cuya cabeza parecía estar ardiendo en medio de la chimenea- ¿Estás segura de que no hiciste nada estúpido?

- Bueno… yo… es … bueno… es que…- Contestó titubeante Astoria, que se encontraba arrodillada frente a la chimenea de la sala común de las Serpientes.

- ¿Qué hiciste?

- Es que quería que el efecto durara más y le agregue algunos ingredientes…. No pensé…

- Claro que no penaste, como fuiste tan estúpida- grito Bella y Astoria se removió nerviosa ante la idea de que alguno de los estudiantes despertara debido a los gritos de la mortifaga.

- Yo, lo lamento… no se suponía que fuera a cambiar los efectos de la poción de esa forma- susurro como intentando aplacar la ira de su interlocutora- ¿Ahora qué podemos a hacer?- pregunto esperanzada.

- Nada, sería muy sospechoso que intentaras algo de nuevo, no dijiste tú misma que ahora la seguridad en el castillo se ha incrementado… Debemos dejar que las cosas se calmen por un tiempo

- Pero, es que la boda cada vez está más cerca no puedo…

- Puedes y lo harás, el Señor Tenebroso está furioso porque debido a que el incidente de los caramelos fue tomado como un atentado ahora el castillo está en alerta ante cualquier ataque. Es mejor que tengas cuidado con lo que haces y que no vuelvas a intentar pasarte de lista niña- dijo antes de desaparecer en las llamas dejando atrás a una furiosa Astoria.

- Bella, ¿eso fue una amenaza?- pregunto Rodolfus son una mueca divertida en su rostro.

- ¿Tú qué opinas?, esa niña hizo exactamente lo que esperaba, altero la poción y ahora todo el incidente se ha visto como un atentado fallido en contra de mi sobrino, una venganza por su boda con la sangre sucia… Los Malfoy han sido atacados debido a su negativa de unirse a los Mortifagos, La boda del siglo a punto de quedarse sin el novio, Por el amor a una impura… ¿te imaginas esos titulares? A estas alturas el Profeta lo habrá exagerado todo y nos pintaran como una de las familias más leales a Dumbledore.

- Brillante, debo admitir que no pensé que la niña fuera… tan útil- replico el hombre levantando la copa hacía su esposa- ¿Ahora que sigue? No creo que eso la detenga por mucho tiempo, pronto intentara algo, con la boda tan cerca…

- Eso espero, realmente sería muy aburrido si simplemente se quedara tranquila y aceptara que nunca podrá tener a Draco- levanto la copa en hacia Rodolfus y bebió de ella mientras sus ojos emitían un brillo intenso, celebrando su pequeña victoria.

Todo el castillo se había tomado el incidente de los caramelos como una broma, incluso consideraron que se podría tratar de un nuevo invento de los gemelos Weasley pero cuando estuvo claro de que no había forma de hacer que los forúnculos dejaran de botar la desagradable pus verdosa, Minerva McGonagall no tuvo más que citar a los gemelos a su oficina para confirmar sus dudas de que no se trataba de una simple broma.

Arthur y Molly soltaron un suspiro de alivio cuando todos se convencieron de que aquello no había sido obra de sus hijos, algo andaba mal definitivamente no se trataba de un caso "normal" de forúnculos, Blaise estaba cada día más débil, el color de su piel era de un intenso gris, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos e hinchados; nadie podía acercarse a él a menos de un metro de distancia o en menos de lo que tomaba parpadear comenzaba a presentar las innegables marcas de haber contraído la enfermedad.

Zabini tuvo que ser trasladado a San Mungo junto al señora Pomfrie y Goyle debido a que ellos se habían contraído el mismo mal, los sanadores estaban perdidos a la hora de determinar cuál podría ser la cura para el extraño brote y todo lo que pudieron hacer fue ponerlos en cuarentena. En pocos días la noticia apareció en el Profeta, Draco apareció como el verdadero blanco del ataque, decían que tal vez podría tratarse de una represalia de los mortifagos, aunque muchos dudaban de que esas fueran las verdaderas razones. Fueran cuales fueran las razones los padres de los estudiantes exigieron al Ministerio reforzar la seguridad de Hogwarts y el Ministro no tuvo otra opción más que ceder ante la presión.

- Vamos Hermione, no tienes que fingir conmigo lo sé todo- soltó Harry cuando la castaña intento eludir su pregunta.

- Esta bien, lo acepto… estoy haciendo algo para ellos- susurro con temor de ser oída.

- Pero no tienes que hacerlo, podemos encontrar otra forma… No te cases con el hurón- dijo él con la mirada suplicante.

- Lo siento Harry pero esto lo hago por nosotros, por todos nosotros- replicó ella acariciando ligeramente su vientre.

- Sabía que no podría convencerte pero por lo menos debía intentarlo- contesto vencido, debía aceptar que su amiga tenía razón, no se trataba solo de ellos, había muchas vidas en juego… Si Voldemort volvía al poder todos podían imaginar lo que le esperaba a los muggles, a sus familias, magos que ellos consideraban sangres sucias y traidores a la sangre, podía entender que ella temiera por la vida de su hijo, seguramente Voldemort no lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos…- Entonces por lo menos intenta hablar con Ron- pidió dudoso.

- Harry ¿les has dicho algo de esto a Ron?- pregunto Hermione levantándose súbitamente del suelo donde había permanecido acostada en la hierba bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Potter se levanto con un ligero rubor cubriendo sus mejillas- no Hermy, aún no lo sabe y no estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea decírselo- reconoció algo molesto consigo mismo por esconderle cosas a su amigo- creo que podría tomarlo mal y no quiero que tengas problemas con tu misión.

- Gracias Harry- respondió la muchacha sintiéndose agradecida con él y triste por tener que mentirle a Ron- llegado el momento yo mismo pienso decírselo solo espero que no me odie demasiado cuando eso suceda.

- El no te odia, solo está algo molesto pero estoy seguro de que ese cabezotas pronto se dará cuenta de que esto no es tu culpa, es un poco lento a veces- trato de tranquilizarla Harry.

- Gracias- fue todo lo que ella pudo responder antes de que un grito interrumpiera sus palabras.

- Granger, Granger….- gritaba el Slytherin acercándose cada vez más hacía el lugar donde Harry y Hermione habían prácticamente huido después del almuerzo- Granger….

- Vámonos- dijo Harry corriendo en dirección contraria a la persona que emitía los gritos, siendo seguido rápidamente por su amiga.

- Con que aquí estas- el sonido de la vos del rubio les llego claramente cuando se disponían a entrar al comedor.

- Si está bien, ya me encontraste, ya estoy aquí… en serio Draco pareciera que no puedes vivir un minuto sin mi- replicó Hermione molesta ante la mirada divertida de Harry.

- Claro amor, sabes que no podría vivir sin ti- contestó el rubio tomándola por la cintura acercándola a él, solo para ver la expresión de rabia contenida de el niño que vivió.

- Suéltame- casi grito la castaña empujándolo con fuerza pero sin lograr apartar al rubio que afianzo su agarre sobre su cintura.

- Vamos es hora de cenar y estoy seguro de que echas de menos nuestra mesa- repuso el rubio divertido prácticamente arrastrándola con él.

- Idiota- escucho Harry justo cuando Draco solo un bufido lastimero y noto como una mueca de dolor invadía su rostro al tiempo que Hermione caminaba echando chispas hacía la mesa de las serpientes y se lanzaba sobre unas piernas de pollo.

Draco tomo su lugar en la mesa al lado de la castaña y se lanzo sobre las piernas de pollo del plato de Hermione, Pansy lo observo durante unos segundos antes de lanzar una mirada extrañada a su compañero.

- Draco, devuélveme mi comida- pidió Hermione furiosa.

- No- respondió el rubio ensartando otra pierna de su plato con el tenedor.

- Por qué no tomas una de las que está en la bandeja, hay suficientes allí, no tienes por qué comerte las mías- replicó Hermione indignada.

- Es que las que están en tu plato se ven deliciosas en cambio las de las bandeja parecen desabridas- respondió el rubio metiendo un trozo de pollo a la boca y saboreándolo como si nunca hubiera probado nada mejor.

- Pero si son las mismas- se quejo la castaña- las he cogido de la bandeja.

- Bueno entonces toma otras, estas están…- pero su mirada se detuvo en Pansy que estaba sirviéndose el postre, un poco de flan de duraznos- Pansy, dame lo que estas comiendo- ordeno le rubio.

La princesa de las serpientes lo observo un momento sin comprender si lo que había escuchado iba en serio o solo era una estúpida broma- Vale Draco, yo no voy a darte nada para eso tienes a tu prometida- respondió hundiendo la cuchara en el postre.

- Lo siento Draco, no pude encontrar a Granger- la voz jadeante de Crabbe interrumpió por un momento la escena y entonces Hermione recordó que había sido él quien gritaba su nombre en el bosque.

- No importa- dijo el rubio con una mueca autosufiente- de todas formas eso ya no tiene sentido, Granger llego al comedor antes que tú… - sus ojos se encendieron con un brillo lleno de malicia- Crabbe…

- Si- respondió el corpulento muchacho.

- Ves ese postre en las garras de Pansy…

- Si

- Quiero ese postre- dijo con una sonrisa. Pansy no pudo evitar que una ola de mujeres complacientes y Crabbe, se abalanzaran sobre ella para arrebatarle su tan preciado postre.

- Realmente delicioso, pero mejoraría si tuviera un poco de kétchup – dijo el rubio cuando una de las chicas de segundo año le ofreció el postre que le había arrebatado a Pansy y antes de que su mano estuviera extendida en el aire alguien se apresuro a complacerlo- Mucho mejor ahora- dijo con una sonrisa cuando hubo mezclado ambos ingredientes de tan ridícula receta.

Theo miro a Hermione buscando una explicación pero ella tenía la misma mirada perdida de Draco cuando vio el postre en manos de Pansy y supo que habría problemas, ella parecía debatirse internamente entre su deseo y su orgullo pero al final su voz salió tranquila y serena.

- Draco… sabes… quiero probar eso- dijo con una vocecita tan dulce que no parecía ser la suya.

El rubio la observo dudando pensando que solo trataba de hacerle pagar por lo que le había hecho a Pansy pero vio en su rostro que aquello no era ninguna venganza y completamente vencido ante la suplica muda de sus ojos le cedió el postre. Un suspiro enternecido fue lanzado por la población femenina de la mesa de las serpientes ante el acto de caballerosidad del rubio mientras él comenzaba darse cuenta de lo extraño de la situación y Hermione devoraba el postre con aparente deleite.

Draco tomo nota mental de que aquello ya estaba saliéndose de control, si había alguien que no estaba enterado del embarazo de la Gryffindor seguramente pronto lo sabría, sus extraño antojos estaban causando estragos durante los desayunos, almuerzos y las cenas. Era normal que la Gryffindor tuviera esos antojos debido a su estado pero él, por Merlín algo realmente extraño estaba sucediéndole, de pronto sentía nauseas al despertar y durante casi todo el día, su estomago se inquietaba ante olores que su nariz nunca antes había registrado… tenía antojos de comidas extrañas y si lo pensaba racionalmente estaba haciendo unas combinaciones de comidas muy extrañas. Sin contar con que le había cedido "su postre" a la amiga de San Potter… como era posible que el, Draco Malfoy, acostumbrado a no sentir nada, a ser una tempano de hielo, a tener a todas las mujeres del Castillo rendidas a sus pies no pudiera negarle a ella "su postre", algo raro estaba sucediendo…

Debía encontrar la forma de pararlo antes de que no hubiera vuelta atrás, esa noche después de la cena mientras caminaba al lado de su prometida una idea peligrosa cruzo por su mente y se obligo a matarla a no dejar que creciera y se extendiera por todo su ser.

- La próxima vez no esperes que sea tan complaciente- dijo como una amenaza.

- Creí que debíamos actuar como si estuviéramos muy enamorados, ¿no es eso lo que quieren tus padres?- replicó Hermione deteniéndose frente al cuadro de un hombre que dormitaba sobre el escritorio.

- Solo trata de controlar un poco tus antojos, todos van a terminar dándose cuenta- dijo molesto por la referencia a sus padres.

- No es que tú estés siendo muy discreto…

- Mira Granger no estoy de humor para esto…

- Genial, yo tampoco- dijo la castaña comenzando a caminar hacia su torre, molesta por la actitud del rubio.

A la mañana siguiente Draco no fue a buscarla para desayunar juntos y ella aprovecho para poder pasar un rato agradable con sus amigos, no fue por ella a Herbología cuando llego la hora del almuerzo por lo que se sintió agradecida ya que hacía mucho no podía compartir un almuerzo con Harry y Luna, ocasionalmente lanzo miradas fugases a la mesa de las Serpientes solo para darse cuenta de que el rubio no se encontraba entre ellos pero le quito importancia al asunto cuando Harry comenzó contarle sobre sus avances en Oclumancia, durante la cena en la mesa de Gryffindor la castaña no pudo evitar mirar insistementé el espacio vacío que correspondía al rubio y entonces comenzó a pensar en que no lo había visto durante todo el día. Algo andaba mal… Draco no solía faltar a las comidas a menos que algo hubiera sucedido y algo realmente importante debía de haber sucedido para que el rubio se olvidara de comer….

Cuando la cena hubo terminado busco a Theo esperando poder obtener alguna información del paradero del rubio, incluso se atrevió a preguntar por él a Pansy pero lo único que le quedo claro fue que ni Draco, ni Theo habían asistido a clases ese día y hasta donde Pansy recordaba tampoco los había visto en la sala común.

* * *

><p>Estoy segura de que entienden el doble sentido del título... dejen sus comentarios.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

_Si me quedo en silencio y dejo de respirar un segundo puedo sentir tu presencia a mi lado y los latidos de tu corazón…_

_Puedo engañar a la realidad y fingir que estás conmigo aunque en el fondo sé que no es verdad…_

_Te veo en mis sueños y deseo no volver a despertar, sumirme en un sueño eterno que me permita estar a tu lado por siempre…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Viviendo un sueño<em>**

-Blaise Zabini ha regresado y más atractivo que nunca- dijo Blaise refiriéndose a sí mismo en tercera persona mientras entraba al aula de pociones con aires de ser algún tipo de celebridad, a su lado Draco lucía una mueca de desdén y Pansy sonreía con altanería- ¿De qué me perdí?- pregunto burlón tomando asiento al lado de Theo.

- Señor Zabini, estoy seguro que durante su convalecencia tuvo tiempo analizar las propiedades del polvo de cuerno de unicornio, sería tan amable de compartirlas con la clase- dijo Snape haciendo que de pronto el aludido entrara en pánico y comenzara a boquear mirando en todas direcciones esperando encontrar alguna ayuda.

La mano de Hermione estaba en el aire pero como de costumbre Snape la ignoro magistralmente y luego comenzó a despotricar acerca de sus pobres habilidades de los estudiantes en pociones y de lo molestos que eran los Gryffindor debido a que ron mezclo mal lo ingredientes de la poción de muerte en vida y su caldero emanaba un fuerte aroma a huevos podridos.

La castaña observo durante unos segundo a Draco y Theo como si quisiera encontrar en sus rostros una señal, algo que le dijera que había sucedido, que era tan importante como para que ellos desaparecieran sin más pero nada sucedió y la curiosidad hacia mella en la muchacha. No había forma de que se los preguntara abiertamente, no podía plantarse frente al rubio exigiendo saber que había sucedido, tendría que encontrar una forma o su misión terminaría en fracaso total y ella no podía fallarle a Dumbledore.

Ronald Weasley no podía creer la forma en la que la vida le estaba haciendo pagar sus errores, la mujer que amaba estaba a unos días de casarse con otro; Hermione, su Hermione iba a ser la esposa del hurón botador y además esperaba un hijo suyo… y todo porque él no tuvo el valor de decirle a tiempo lo que sentía, por haber esperado demasiado para confesarle sus sentimientos, por disfrutar de su libertad y de las atenciones que las otras le ofrecían mientras se decía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Hermione y él terminaran juntos, convencido de que llegado el momento ella no dudaría en aceptar ser su novia, su esposa, su todo…

Dirigió su mirada hacía la castaña y la vio más hermosa que nunca, con un brillo en su mirada… ese brillo que siempre se hacía presente en ella cuando algo escapaba a su compresión y se embarcaba en la búsqueda de una respuesta… No podía perderla, no ahora y no por él.

Al terminar la clase Hermione tomo sus cosas y se dispuso una vez más a interpretar su papel como la feliz novia que todos esperaban que fuera, Draco la esperaba en la entrada de las mazmorras recargando la espalda sobre el muro acompañado de Theo y Blaise, una mano la tomo del brazo con firmeza y ella volteo rápidamente para encontrarse con la cara del pelirrojo a unos centímetros de la suya.

- No te cases- dijo Ron mirándola fijamente a los ojos como si quisiera transmitirle con la mirada todo aquello que no pudo decirle en palabras.

La castaña se mantuvo en silencio deseando poder complacerlo pero sabiendo en el fondo que ya no había forma de cambiar su destino, se casaría con Draco para proteger a sus padres y poder vigilarlo, como le había pedido Dumbledore - Ron, yo …

- Granger, vas a llegar tarde a Runas…- se escucho la voz del rubio

- Si, ya voy- contesto ella sin dejar de mirar fijamente al pelirrojo.- Tengo que hacerlo Ron, no solo por mi- dijo antes de caminar hacia la salida sin saber que su respuesta solo había logrado inquietar aún más a su amigo.

El gran comedor estaba abarrotado de estudiantes hambrientos y deseosos de disfrutar un momento de descanso, en la mesa de las serpientes había un gran número de chicas reunidas alrededor de alguien, por momentos soltaban risitas tontas, después lucían horrorizadas y finalmente volvían a reír ante el relato de Blaise de cómo había contraído la enfermedad de los forúnculos y lo poco que recordaba de su estancia en San Mungo.

Draco y su prometida estaban sentados al lado de Blaise, teniendo que escuchar por onceaba vez como Zabini se había comido los dulces cuando algo que antes no estaba incluido en el relato llamo la atención de la castaña – …Y entonces simplemente me dijeron que ya podía regresar a Hogwarts que el peligro había pasado pero mi madre prefirió que pasara una temporada en casa solo por si acaso así que Draco y Theo tuvieron la amabilidad de pasarse por allí y convencer a mi madre de que no había nada de peligroso en volver al Colegio y ella tuvo que acceder a que regresara- termino sonriente Blaise y guiñándole un ojo a Hermione.

- Blaise, come...- ordeno el rubio fulminándolo con la mirada y el aludido se apresuro a obedecer aún con una sonrisa en el rostro muy complacido consigo mismo.

- Creo que debimos dejar que se quedara con su madre- al menos así nos hubiéramos librado de su conversación tan estimulante- bromeo Theo pero la semblante alarmado de Draco lo alerto y dirigió la mirada hacía donde se encontraba clavada la del rubio.

La castaña se veía pálida y respiraba agitada, daba impresión de que se desvanecería en cualquier momento, Draco se apresuro a rodearla con sus brazos con una muda interrogante en su rostro pero Hermione se veía tan mal que no lo pensó dos veces y antes de que nadie tuviera tiempo de asimilarlo, Draco Malfoy salió del gran comedor llevando a Hermione Granger en brazos con expresión preocupada seguido de toda la corte de Slytherin.

En la mesa de Gryffindor los amigos de la castaña observaron sorprendidos la escena antes de lanzarse en tropel hacía la sala común de su casa decididos a saber que había sucedido con su amiga temerosos de un nuevo ataque solo para descubrir que su amiga no se encontraba allí.

Draco entro a la sala común con la muchacha en los brazos seguido de Blaise, Theo, Pansy. Crabbe y Goyle; camino decidido hacia la puerta de la habitación y murmuro la contraseña sin reparar en las miradas asombradas y las murmuraciones. – Ve por Snape- grito sin dirigirse a nadie en realidad y fue Theo el que se apresuro a cumplir con su pedido saliendo a trompicones de la habitación.

- Deberías llevarla a la enfermería…- dijo Pansy pero fue interrumpida inmediatamente por Draco.

- Fuera- grito le rubio- sal de aquí, salgan todos de aquí, fuera- siguió gritando mientras los demás se precipitaban hacia la sala común temerosos de ser el objeto de la furia del príncipe de las serpientes.

- Primero Draco y ahora la sangre sucia…- replicó una muchacha de segundo año expresando el temor que todos sentían en ese momento.

- ¿Entonces es verdad que el que no debe ser nombrado les ha declarado la guerra a los Malfoy?- pregunto un niño de primer año con voz temerosa y evidentemente asustado.

Snape irrumpió en la sala común acompañado de Theo que presentaba signos de haber corrido una maratón, se detuvo un momento para observar a los presentes antes de entrar al cuarto del rubio y eso basto para dispersar a los estudiantes de que habían reunido para comentar lo sucedido, aunque solo sirvió para que la noticia de que Hermione Granger había sido atacada se extendiera rápidamente por el castillo y al final de la tarde _El profeta_ sacara una edición especial con detalles bastante incorrectos sobre lo sucedido.

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto el profesor cuando estuvo a solas con Draco mientras examinaba a Hermione detenidamente.

- No lo sé, estábamos comiendo y de pronto se puso pálida y se desmayo… - contesto el rubio confundido-¿Qué es lo que tiene?

- Cansancio, seguramente la señorita Granger se ha estado esforzando a mantenerse despierta para estudiar debido a los próximos exámenes… muy descuidado de su parte si tomamos en cuenta que debido a su estado eso no es recomendable. Será mejor que la dejemos descansar.

- Entonces usted también lo sabe- dijo el rubio aliviado de contar con el apoyo de su padrino.

- Por supuesto, lo mejor será aclarar las cosas antes de que la noticia del falso ataque llegue fuera del castillo – replicó Snape inmutable y Draco se dispuso a seguirlo hacia la salida cuando el hombre puso una mano al frente y lo detuvo- lo siento señor Malfoy pero es mejor que se quede aquí representando su papel de novio preocupado – dijo mientras le entregaba un frasco con una poción verdosa- déselo cuando despierte.

El rubio suspiro resignado y se dejo caer sobre un sillón cercano a la cama mientras jugueteaba con el frasquito y pensaba en todos los cambios que habían sucedido en su vida en tan corto tiempo.

Hermione parpadeo muchas veces antes de decidirse a abrir los ojos definitivamente, completamente segura de que esa no era su habitación aunque le resultaba vagamente familiar… - Ya era hora – dijo una voz conocida- supongo que te hacía falta aunque debo informarte que nos hemos perdido la cena- ahora sí que sabía de quien era esa voz.

- ¿Malfoy?- murmuro asombrada cayendo en cuenta de donde se encontraba y levantándose bruscamente para quedar sentada apoyada en los cojines de la cama del rubio.

- No es para tanto, nos han traído la cena – dijo el rubio con una mueca burlona ante la expresión asombrada de la Gryffindor cuando vio una mesa frente a la cama repleta de manjares y luego un silencio incomodo se apodero de la habitación.

Draco acomodo dos sillas frente a la mesa y encendió la chimenea con un movimiento de su varita- Es mejor que cenemos ahora, supongo que también tienes hambre- dijo acercándose a ella para ayudarla a levantarse cosa que sorprendió bastante a la castaña.

- Aquí no hay nadie viéndonos, no tienes porque fingir- soltó Hermione sin pensar.

- Tienes razón, solo creí que tal vez necesitaría ayuda, es todo…- repuso el rubio alzando los hombros dejando aún más sorprendida a su prometida.

- ¿Es que aún estoy dormida?, porque estas siendo tan amable conmigo?- replicó confundida temiendo que se tratara de algún tipo de broma.

- Eres mi prometida, esperas un hijo mío y estas débil… necesitas más razones- declaro el rubio volviendo a ofrecerle su mano para ayudarla al notar que la muchacha caminaba lentamente hacía la mesa.

Comieron en silencio porque Draco no tenía ganas de hablar y por que la castaña estaba tan sorprendida por esa tregua momentánea que temía decir algo que terminara con ella de pronto.- Debes tomar esto – dijo el rubio tendiéndole el frasco que Snape la había dado.

- No puedo, podría hacerle daño al bebé- respondió Hermione tomando un sorbo de jugo de calabaza.

- Me lo dio Snape dijo que debes tomarlo así que tómalo- replicó Draco sin levantar la vista de su plato.- No está envenenada, él nunca haría algo así…

-¿Confías en él?- pregunto destapando la botella

- Lo suficiente- respondió el rubio- sé que no haría nada que lastimara a mis hijo… o a su madre.

- Creo que es mejor que regrese a mi torre- dijo la castaña después de beber la poción.

- No puedes, la versión oficial es que intentaron avenenarte… fue un rumor que surgió después de que te desvaneciste y cuando quisimos detenerlo fue muy tarde, además es una buena forma de explicar lo sucedido sin dar demasiados detalles.

- Pero no puedo quedarme aquí tengo que entregar un pergamino de medio metro para mañana en Aritmancia y además….

- No irás a clases mañana y no regresaras a la torre de Gryffindor esta noche, debes descansar… te desmayaste porque has no descansas lo suficiente y estas poniendo en peligro al bebé- dijo el rubio sin demostrar ningún cambio en la expresión de su rostro, como si estuviera hablando de lo bonito que estaba el día o de lo hermosas que son las flores.

Hermione se dejo caer sobre la cama ¿acaso Draco Malfoy le estaba reclamando por no cuidar su embarazo?, ¿Estaba preocupado por el bebé?, definitivamente debía estar soñando por que no había forma de que aquello fuera real, Malfoy no podía estar insinuando que no se preocupaba por su hijo y menos comportarse como si ella fuera una irresponsable, eran demasiadas sorpresas para un solo día…

- Debo ver a Harry, debo decirle que estoy bien…- dijo de pronto segura de que sus amigos debían de estar preocupados por ella.

- Estuvieron aquí hace una hora, ¿Cómo crees que llego toda esta comida hasta aquí?- dijo el rubio levantándose de la silla

- ¿Estuvieron?...

- Si, el pobretón y sus hermanos también estuvieron aquí.- contesto el rubio mientras la mesa y los restos de comida desaparecían en el aire.- Tuve que dejarlos pasar o hubieran encontrado otra forma, estoy seguro.

Eso definitivamente tenía que ser un sueño pensó Hermione; Draco, Ron, Harry, Ginny, los gemelos… todos juntos en una habitación cerrada y aún estaban vivos, era algo digno de pasar a la historia.

- Bueno entonces creo que tú puedes dormir de ese lado, yo me quedare en mi lado y no tendremos ningún problema- la voz del rubio la obligo a volver a la realidad pues había estado tratando de imaginar la escena sin éxito y no se percato de que Draco se marcho de la habitación para regresar usando una pijama verde esmeralda que le quedaba muy bien y por un momento olvido quien era ella y quien era él y se permitió admitir que ciertamente _su prometido _ era bastante apuesto, no por nada tenía a la mitad del castillo suspirando a su paso.

- ¿Piensas dormir aquí? –pregunto cuando pudo articular palabras.

- No es la primera vez que dormimos juntos y tampoco será la última, ¿vamos a casarnos lo recuerdas? Además no hay más camas por aquí así que vamos a conformarnos con lo que tenemos.

Draco Malfoy hablando de conformarse, acostado a su lado emanando una fragancia perturbadora, definitivamente todo eso debía ser un sueño o una pesadilla. Le abría gustado gritarle que ella no tenía ninguna intención de dormir con él pero se contuvo y se encogió en su lado de la cama cuando él se arropo entre las sabanas.

- Creo que tienes el Síndrome de Couvade – repuso Hermione adormilada.

- También lo he pensado pero no veo por qué, no es que estemos muy unidos o que tenga un lazo muy fuerte con el bebé…

La castaña abrió los ojos sorprendida, no había esperado que el rubio supiera de que hablaba… le hubiera gustado preguntarle como lo sabía pero al voltearse para quedar frente a él noto que se había quedado dormido, respiraba acompasadamente, se veía tan tranquilo y relajado que Hermione se encontró deseando extender su mano para acariciar su rostro pero se detuvo a tiempo y dejo que el sueño la invadiera, definitivamente ese era el fin de un día muy extraño…

* * *

><p>Sé que se suponía que ahora tenía que escribir sobre la boda pero anoche soñé este capítulo y tenía que escribirlo...<p>

Me disculpo con mis lectores por no haber subido el capítulo que esperaban ...

No es una disculpa pero ¿me creerían si le digo que ayer estaba tan cansada que dormí casi todo el día?


	12. Chapter 12

**_Aquí esta el capitulo completo y editado..._**

**_disfrútenlo_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Víctor y Weazel <em>**

Lo que Hermione no pudo saber es que durante esa noche Draco se dedico a observarla y contar sus respiraciones atacado por un insomnio absurdo y cuando las primeras luces del día asomaban por la ventana se atrevió acercarse a ella, sin llegar a rozar su cuerpo pero permitiéndose disfrutar de su aroma, preguntándose por que las cosas tenían que ser así...

La muchacha daba vueltas en la habitación deteniéndose de vez en cuando para lanzar algún objeto a la pared; había llorado, gritado, amenazado y armado un verdadero berrinche pero la respuesta seguía siendo la misma… _Draco Malfoy se casaría con Hermione Granger y ella no debía intervenir._ Bellatrix se lo dejo muy claro, si hacía algo para truncar los planes del Que no debe ser nombrado nada la salvaría de su furia… _Solo debes ser paciente_, _es cuestión de tiempo y Draco regresará a tu lado puedes estar segura de eso _había afirmado la mortifaga.

Pero Astoria no era ninguna tonta, sabía perfectamente que Draco no la amaba, su compromiso fallido era un acuerdo de conveniencia nada más, algo que habían acordado sus padres cuando apenas era unos niños y aún así ella se había enamorado de él; o al menos eso creía… había escuchado tantas veces a sus padres decir que Draco Malfoy sería su esposo, que ella tenía un deber para con él, que debía amarlo y respetarlo… porque él era un sangre limpia y porque eso era lo que se esperaba de ella. Era injusto que ahora ella fuera relegada por una impura, una sangre sucia que se atrevía a arrebatarle lo que le pertenecía…

- ¿Entonces todo está listo para atacar esa noche?- pregunto el mago tenebroso extendiendo la mano para acariciar a la serpiente que se encontraba en su regazo.

- Si mi señor, hemos preparado todo como usted lo ha dispuesto- contestó la mujer satisfecha de su respuesta.

- ¿Y la niña?- pregunto el hombre levantando la mirada para que sus ojos tan parecidos a los de un reptil miraran amenazantes a su interlocutora.

- Astoria acepto la misión, por supuesto… aunque no está nada complacida y tal vez podría intentar algo- respondió retrocediendo un paso, temerosa de provocar la ira de Lord Voldemort.

El aludido se irguió olvidándose de la serpiente que siseaba escandalosamente reclamando su atención- Encárgate de que no cometa una estupidez y si es necesario deshazte de ella- respondió con una sonrisa maléfica adornando sus facciones de reptil.- ¿Has podido encontrar al muggle?

- Si, mi señor. Se encuentra en el calabozo en este momento bajo un Imperio y ya ha comenzado a trabajar, tal como usted lo ordeno hemos encontrado que puede sernos de mucha utilidad- repuso Bella olvidando su miedo observando con adoración a su señor.

- Retírate- contesto el hombre mientras el reptil se enrollaba en su pierna.

El muchacho se encontraba pálido, apretaba con fuerza su varita listo para lanzar un hechizo ante la menor provocación pero su oponente solo sonreía burlonamente divertido con la reacción de su amigo ante su pregunta.

-Vamos Draco te conozco, ¿Crees que no lo he notado? Todo eso de que Astoria es hermosa , una sangre limpia… son bobadas, a ti nunca te intereso Astoria- replicó Theo intentando contener la risa a pesar de tener frente a él al Príncipe de las Serpientes con la varita lista para el ataque y la furia reflejada en su rostro de ángel oscuro.

- Cállate idiota, no sabes lo que dices – respondió el rubio molesto por las palabras tan acertadas del Slytherin.

- Tendría que ser idiota para no darme cuenta de lo está pasando, tu y Granger están a punto de casarse y con todos esos extraños antojos, no han sido muy cuidadosos que digamos, pero nunca creí que fueras tan bruto como embazarla ahora, cuando Voldemort prácticamente esta pisándonos los talones- replicó el otro sin dejarse intimidar por la actitud de su amigo, después de años de conocerse sabía de antemano que el rubio no lo atacaría. – Ahora entiendo a que venía tu actitud para con ella, así que por eso siempre estabas tan pendiente de ella, insultándola y burlándote de ella… siempre estuviste enamorado de la rata de biblioteca- afirmo con un aire soñador que recordaba a Lunatica Loveegood cuando hablaba de los nargles.

- ¿Yo enamorado de la pelos de escoba? Creo que te has vuelto loco- replicó Draco molesto bajando la varita.

- Oh vamos, a mi no puede engañarme. Siempre hubo algo allí, tú nunca te has interesas tanto por una chica … nisiquiera por una sangre sucia- repuso Theo burlón.

- Granger está embarazada, lo admito… pero no recuerdo nada de esa noche y no estoy enamorado de ella- contesto con una mueca de desdén.

- Sí, claro y Blaise es el tipo más serio que he conocido…

- Por Merlín, porque estas tan empeñado en algo que no puede ser- grito Draco molesto.

- Y por qué estás tú tan empeñado en negarlo. Estas a un día de convertirte en su esposo…

- Por que no le queda otra opción no porque me ame, nuestro matrimonio es una farsa… Nisiquiera le gusto y yo… yo no la amo, no siento nada por ella- replicó el rubio con una mueca de amargura.

Hermione observo confusa el vestido que tenía frente a ella, era hermoso, cualquiera podría verlo no por nada Narcissa se había encargado personalmente de cada detalle de que todo fuera perfecto; estaba parada frente al espejo en la recamara que le habían asignado para prepararse; un ejército de brujas se encargaba de que el maquillaje y el peinado fueran perfectos mientras comentaban lo romántico de la situación.

- Una verdadera historia de amor, realmente tu prometido ha demostrado ser muy valiente- dijo una bruja que se dedicaba a alisar su cabello.

- Oh, es muy emocionante… - contesto la mujer que se empeñaba en pintar sus uñas de un rosa pálido y las otras suspiraron – es tan romántico que él se arriesgue tanto por estar con una… por alguien como usted- se corrigió nerviosa antes de terminar la oración pero la castaña no estaba escuchándola, se sentía como si estuviera viéndolo todo a través de un cristal, parada frente a la ventana de algún lugar, su imagen reflejada en el espejo era imponente, elegante y hermosa pero no estaba acorde con lo pequeña e insignificante que se sentía.

Solo unos minutos más y seria la esposa de Draco Malfoy, ella seria Hermione Malfoy y estaría unida a él… a su peor enemigo, el sangre limpia que se había encargado de humillarla y despreciarla durante tantos años. Tenía que hacerlo por el bien de todos; por su hijo, por sus padres, por Harry… por todos aquellos que le importaban.

La puerta se abrió de pronto sacando a Hermione de sus pensamientos para dar paso a un pelirrojo que vestía una túnica de gala negra, la expresión de su rostro era inescrutable, las brujas que estaban ocupadas con e arregló de la castaña lo observaron interrogantes haciendo que soltara una risa nerviosa – Buenas noches- saludo sin atreverse a continuar.

- Ron ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto Hermione palideciendo debido a la situación- por favor podrían dejarme a solas con él- ordeno más que pregunto y las brujas salieron de la habitación lanzándole una mirada de desdén al pelirrojo.

- No lo hagas- dijo Ron acercándose a Hermione para tomar su mano entre las suyas– no te cases con Malfoy, yo… yo puedo casarme contigo… sabes que puedo hacerlo, mi madre estará feliz de contar con un nieto, será nuestro hijo- repuso con mirándola suplicante.

- Te agradecería que soltaras a mi esposa Weazel- dijo el rubio mirando fijamente a los ojos de la castaña mientras abría la puerta que había permanecido entre abierta permitiéndole ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

- No soy tu esposa- replicó airada la castaña apresurándose a retirar su mano de entre las del pelirrojo.

- Tecnicismos Granger, prácticamente eres mi esposa pero si eso te complace entonces digamos que eres mi futura esposa- repuso cruzándose de brazos. Ronald Weasley tenía el rostro desfigurado en una mueca de rabia e impotencia.

- Ron por favor vete- dijo Hermione al pelirrojo con mirada suplicante.

- Si comadreja es mejor que te vayas, mi futura esposa tiene que terminar de prepararse para nuestra boda- acoto Draco causando que Ron sacara la varita dispuesto a lanzarle una maldición imperdonable y la castaña se interpusiera entre los dos.

- ¿Entonces prefieres quedarte con él?- grito Ron buscando un punto desde donde lanzarle un hechizo al rubio- ¿Lo prefieres a él?

- Ron por favor, vete- suplicó Hermione mientras el rubio sonreía como si todo aquello solo fuera una broma- Voy a casarme con él.

El pelirrojo la observó confundido durante una fracción de segundo para luego voltear luciendo derrotado y miserable, esa había sido su último intento de detener la boda a pesar de las protestas de Harry y de saber que no daría resultado tenía que intentarlo…

- Eres un imbécil- grito la castaña cuando hubo cerrado la puerta asegurándose de que nadie pudiera interrumpirlos.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto el rubio aparentando inocencia- ¿Acaso he dicho algo que no sea verdad?

-Estas disfrutando esto ¿verdad?, disfrutas destruir mi vida y lastimar a mis amigos- replicó Hermione con rabia brillando en su mirada.

- No más que tú- respondió Draco alzando los hombros acortando la distancia que los separaba hasta llegar a sentir su cálido aliento sobre su rostro- Supongo que esto no es lo que deseabas, estarías más a gusto si tu prometido fuera la comadreja y no yo pero eso no va a suceder, tendrás que aceptarlo algún día.

Hermione boqueo desconcertada, casi podía asegurar que había algo de amargura en las palabras del rubio pero eso era imposible, seguramente había sido solo su imaginación, los golpes en la puerta le recordaron que el tiempo seguía avanzando y era el momento de unirse a su enemigo había llegado.

- No te ves tan mal cuando estas molesta- dijo de pronto el rubio sorprendiendo a la castaña y ofreciéndole su mano- es hora de salir y complacer al público.

- ¿Tú lo has aceptado?- pregunto Hermione.

- Si no puedes con el enemigo, únetele- fue la respuesta del rubio, entonces la castaña tomo su mano y ambos salieron de la habitación al pasillo donde los esperaban para dar comienzo a la boda.

Harry observaba a todos los presentes con recelo; sabía que muchos de ellos era mortifagos, los recordaba de la noche en que Cedrig fue asesinado por Voldemort pero también sabía que no tenía forma de demostrarlo y que ellos no se arriesgarían a hacer nada en su contra en esos momentos pero eso no conseguía hacerlo sentir más tranquilo, algo lo inquietaba sobremanera aunque no supiera decir el que. – Entonces creo que sería mejor que nos cortáramos las venas, eso sería muy al estilo muggle- dijo Luna haciendo que el niño que vivió la mirara extrañado- Lo siento Harry pero no estabas poniendo atención y no puedo encontrar a Ron por ninguna parte- repuso la rubia con expresión soñadora.

A su lado Ginny lucía algo incomoda con la situación.- ¿No has visto a mi hermano, Harry?-pregunto esquivando su mirada.

- Dijo que iría al baño pero aún no ha regresado- contestó el aludido temiendo que su amigo hubiera cometido alguna locura pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en esa posibilidad ya que Luna lo arrastro hacía el interior del salón de la mansión Malfoy.

Por dentro el salón lucí imponente, el cielo encantado mostraba resplandecientes estrellas que bañaban a todos en una luz dorada, los arreglos florales que tanto trabajo le habían costado elegir a Hremione y Draco adornaban las esquinas, paredes y algunos puntos estratégicos del gran salón, varias hileras de sillas habían sido colocadas para los invitados y no era para menos considerando la enorme cantidad de personas reunidas allí, personalidades de los diferentes Gobiernos del mundo mágico, celebridades del Quidditch, cantantes y otras personas que les resultaban totalmente desconocidas. Harry, Ginny y Luna habían sido asignados a la primera fila junto a toda la familia Weasley y Harry lanzo un suspiro aliviado cuando vio a Ron sentado con la cabeza gacha al lado de su madre.

La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar y todos giraron la cabeza hacía la entrada del salón para ver a Hermione del brazo de su padre, las castaña lucía hermosa en el vestido blanco de finos tirantes que dejaban sus hombros y un poco de su escote al descubierto afinando su cintura y realzando sus curvas de una forma sorprendente. Su cabello estaba recogido en un moño elegante y adornado una tiara de plata con diamantes que despedían un brillo mortecino.

Draco la esperaba frente al altar, enfundado en una túnica de gala negra que realzaba la palidez de su piel, parecía seguro y hasta feliz con ese aire aristocrático y elegante que tanto lo caracterizaba; cuando finalmente estuvieron frente a frente el señor Granger murmuro unas palabras que pasaron desapercibidas para ambos, algo como _cuídala _pero ninguno le dio importancia, la castaña apretó fuertemente su mano y en respuesta el rubio la miro de forma tranquilizadora como si quisiera decirle que todo estaba bien y no había nada que temer.

Las palabras de rigor fueron dichas, los votos intercambiados y cuando ya todo estuvo dicho, el pequeño hombre calvo y encorvado que había oficiado la ceremonia los animo a darse su primer beso como esposos, Draco dirigió su mano libre hacía el rostro de la castaña que parecía de piedra en ese momento, sintió como su piel ardía allí donde contactaba con la de ella y se acerco despacio a su esposa, podía sentir su respiración arrítmica a causa de los nervios sobre su rostro pero ella no se movió ni un milímetro así que él lo tomo una señal y unió sus labios con los suyos causando una ola de suspiros por parte de los invitados.

Hermione permanecía con los ojos cerrados mientras sentía los cálidos labios de Draco sobre los suyos, el parecía apremiarla a profundizar el beso y ella era consciente de que cientos de ojos estaban sobre ellos, rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y se permitió responderle con pasión fingida; cuando finalmente abrió los ojos las hileras de sillas habían desaparecido y en su lugar varias mesas ofrecían un banquete espectacular, Harry la observaba preocupado y Ron mantenía la mirada baja. Draco la condujo por entre la gente que les expresaba sus felicitaciones hasta la mesa que había sido preparada para ellos donde sus padres los esperaban radiantes de felicidad.

La castaña estaba a punto de preguntarle al rubio si podía escabullirse temprano cuando escuchó los gritos y un hechizo paso entre ellos yendo a impactar en la estatua de cristal que representaba a Cupido haciéndola saltar en mil pedazos. Figuras envueltas en las inconfundibles capas negras de los mortifagos lanzaban hechizos a diestra y siniestra, ocultos detrás de una máscara.

Hermione se apresuro a empuñar su varita dispuesta a hacerles frente cuando otras figuras de túnica verde y plata se abrieron paso entre la multitud que huía para hacerle frente a los mortifagos logrando que estos retrocedieran y terminaran escapando. Los invitados que antes huían volvieron temerosos sobre sus pasos, Lucius alzo la voz en medio de la multitud exhortándolos a continuar con la fiesta asegurándoles que no tenían nada que temer ya que él personalmente se había encargado de la seguridad de lugar, algunos se apresuraron a desaparecerse y otros simplemente lo observaron curiosos. A su lado el Ministro de magia parecía avergonzado y claramente molesto por la situación, Malfoy lo había hecho quedar en ridículo frente a todos.

- ¿Señor Malfoy, sabía usted del ataque?- pregunto una mujer menuda mientras la vuelapluma se apresuraba a escribir en el pergamino.

- No, por supuesto que no pero no era algo difícil de predecir dado los recientes ataques que ha sufrido mi familia- respondió Lucius aparentando consternación- le había pedido al ministro aquí presente su colaboración con la seguridad de este acontecimiento pero él creyó que no era necesario preocuparse por los ataques, sin embargo mi esposa y yo decidimos que debíamos hacer algo así que contratamos a algunas magos para que se encargaran de la seguridad.

- Entiendo, entonces… ¿Qué opina de las acciones que ha tomado el Ministerio para hacerle frente al que no debe ser nombrado?- interrogó con malicia la mujer

- Quizás nos vendría bien darle un nuevo enfoque a la situación, hacer algo más que solo quedarnos esperando los ataques.

- ¿Y qué me dice de su recién asignado cargo en el Ministerio?

- Pues agradezco la oportunidad de hacer algo más que cruzarme de brazos.

- Oh, estoy segura de que lo hará excelente- respondió la mujer.

- Gracias por el voto de confianza Rita- respondió Lucius con una sonrisa falsa y la empleada de "El Profeta" se despidió con un leve movimiento de cabeza para continuar con las entrevistas a los invitados.

- Vamos Granger, la fiesta debe continuar- dijo Draco tomándola por la cintura para conducirla a la pista de baile, a ella le hubiera gustado poder negarse pero las miradas de todos estaban clavados en ellos y no era el momento, se dejo conducir hacía el centro del salón y un ritmo lento comenzó a sonar, sentía que sus pies se movían sin siquiera ordenárselos, Draco resulto mucho mejor bailarín de lo que ella esperaba, busco con la mirada a sus amigos pero no encontró a ninguno cerca.

- Es hora de que nos vayamos- susurro el rubio en su oído acercándose a ella cuando dieron una vuelta.

- Esta bien- respondió Hermione internamente agradecida por la oportunidad de acabar con aquella farsa.

Los jóvenes esposos se vieron rodeados por magos y brujas que deseaban despedirse de ellos y felicitarlos por la boda, los padres de Hermione la envolvieron en un abrazo y la alejaron de grupo – Cuídate mucho hija y trata de no perder la paciencia con él- dijo la señora Granger moviendo la cabeza en dirección al rubio.

- Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros pase lo que pase- acotó el Señor Granger- aunque supongo que tendremos que ser muy cuidadosos de ahora en adelante.

- Voy a echarles de menos, recuerden que los amo- dijo la castaña hundiéndose entre los brazos de su padre.

- Tus amigos tuvieron que irse pero nos pidieron que te dijéramos que esperaban verte en Hogwarts mañana para hablar de algo sobre el ataque- dijo Jane recordando de pronto el pedido de Harry, que fue obligado por McGonagall a abandonar la fiesta en el momento que los mortifagos irrumpieron en ella.

- Si ya me lo imaginaba- contestó Hermione con un brillo suspicaz en su mirada.

- Bueno creo que tu esposo te espera- repuso Jane mientras Draco se acercaba a ellos con su mejor sonrisa aristocrática.

- Bueno es hora de que nos pongamos en marcha- anuncio el Slytherin extendiéndole su mano a Hermione- debemos apresurarnos o llegaremos al amanecer.

- ¿A dónde?- pregunto la Gryffindor sorprendida.

- Pues a la mansión Malfoy- respondió el rubio con autosuficiencia.

- Creí que ya estábamos en la mansión Malfoy.

- Esta es solo una de las muchas que mi familia posee pero la más importante está ubicada en las afueras de Londres; cuenta con hechizos protectores muy antiguos y no es fácil de localizar, es el mejor lugar para nosotros por ahora.

Caminaron hacía la salida de la mansión en silencio , un carruaje los esperaba en el patio y Draco abrió la puerta para que su esposa entrara y luego se acomodo frente a ella dentro del estrecho espacio.- ¿Por qué no simplemente nos aparecemos?- se atrevió a preguntar Hermione cuando el carruaje se puso en marcha.

- Porque no podemos, nadie puede aparecerse allí … por los hechizos que la protegen- respondió el rubio volteando la mirada hacía la ventana que solo mostraba sombras desdibujadas por la obscuridad de la noche, un silencio incomodo se hizo presente y ninguno tenía la menor intención de romperlo.

Cuando Hermione fue consciente de que se había quedado dormida se encontró a si misma abrigada por la capa del rubio que parecía estar dormido frente a ella con los brazos cruzados y apoyado en una esquina, así dormido no parecía tan malo, no tenía esa mirada fría y despectiva, sus facciones no mostraban la mueca de desprecio tan característica en él. El carruaje se movió de manera brusca causando que la castaña se tambaleara quedando inclinada sobre el rostro de Draco que despertó sobresaltado por el movimiento y se quedo quieto al notar su cercanía.

Hermione tenía las mejillas ruborizadas y una expresión culpable en el rostro que a él le pareció interesante pero ninguno se atrevía a moverse- _Ya sé que te mueres por lanzarte a mis brazos –_le hubiera gustado decir al rubio pero en ese momento no quería entrar en un intercambio de insultos y comentarios mordaces con su esposa.

El carruaje finalmente se detuvo devolviéndolos a la realidad y Hermione se apresuro a bajarse de carruaje ante la mirada de pánico del rubio que no pudo detenerla a tiempo.

- Espero no puedes…- grito pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada dos figuras se abalanzaron sobre Hermione retrocediera asustada.

- Bueno Granger creo que ya conoces a Víctor y Weazel- dijo el rubio con una mueca divertida.

* * *

><p>Ahora si espero sus comentarios...<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Ahora si aquí les dejo el capítulo completito...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Una noche<em>**

La castaña parpadeo sorprendida y temerosa desde mientras Draco esbozaba una sonrisa, Hermione no sabía que le sorprendía más; tener sobre ella a esos dos ¿perros?o la sonrisa tan… sincera del rubio, era sonrisa tan extraña, si lo pensaba detenidamente nunca había visto al rubio sonreír de esa manera, sin sarcasmos, ni hipocresía, ni una sola pizca de malicia.

- Victor, Weazel… quietos- dijo Draco con voz autoritaria dirigiéndose a los animales- Granger te presento a los guardianes de la mansión Malfoy, ellos son mis ¿cómo los llaman los muggles?... mascotas… - explicó extrañado por la actitud de sus guardianes, normalmente ya deberían haberla atacado… nadie podía acercarse a ellos a menos que él lo consintiera, nadie ni siquiera su padre.

- ¿Perros?- pregunto Hermione sorprendida- nunca pensé que los magos tuvieran perros…

- Es una larga historia y ya es muy tarde, es mejor que entremos- cambio de tema el rubio justo en el momento en que un elfo pequeño y de orejas aparecía frente a ellos.

- Anarys los siente señora Malfoy, no pude detenerlos… Anarys es mala… ella se castigara ahora mismo – dijo la elfa.

- No has hecho nada malo, no es necesario que te castigues, todo está bien- intervino Hermione sorprendida al oír cono la llamaba, la elfa la miro con recelo pero no se atrevió a contradecir a su nueva ama.

- Creo que es mejor que entremos de una vez- repuso Draco mientras acariciaba a los animales con cierta ternura pero en cuanto noto la mirada de su esposa sobre él se incorporo apresuradamente y adopto su postura aristocrática tan característica.

La obscuridad de la habitación era asfixiante, había un olor a humedad mezclado con sangre y algo más, algo que hacía que el estomago de la mortifaga se revolviera de manera alarmante sin embargo su expresión era insondable, a su alrededor cientos de pares de ojos ocultos tras máscaras de plata la observaban atentos mientras el Señor Tenebroso sonreía maliciosamente- Estas agotando mi paciencia niña, tienes que cumplir tu misión lo más pronto posible… Dumbledore debe morir- exclamó con una voz tranquila causando que muchos de los presentes se estremecieran alarmados ante la aparente calma- Bellatriz … ¿tienes algo que informar?

- La misión ha sido un éxito mi Señor, Lucius ha ganado más apoyo del esperado con el ataque de esta noche- contesto la aludida sonriendo satisfecha.

-¿Y su hijo? ¿Cuándo podremos contar con tu sobrino como uno de nosotros?

- Aún es demasiado pronto mi señor, aún no es su momento… la sangre sucia no confía en él y la marca podría ponerla sobre alerta por lo pronto sería mejor…

-¿Estás segura Bella? ¿No es acaso llevar la marca tenebrosa un gran honor, no es eso con lo que sueña Draco desde hace años, acaso no desea unirse a mí?- siseo con suspicacia.

- Es un gran honor mi señor pero… pero…- Bella titubeaba sin saber que responder mientras un silencio de muerte reinaba en el lugar y los demás bajaban la mirada para evitar ser incluidos en el interrogatorio.

- Esta bien, pero lo quiero vigilado día y noche. Parkinson

- Si mi señor- respondió Pansy intentando controlar los temblores de su cuerpo.

- Encárgate de que el joven Malfoy no olvide a quien es su amo- repuso Voldemort acariciando con más fuerza de la necesaria a Nagini.

La luz ilumino la estancia y Hermione suprimió una sonrisa nerviosa cuando los finos muebles y la enorme cama matrimonial se hicieron visibles, sobre todo la cama era lo que más le preocupaba, no es que fuera la primera vez que ella y Draco dormían en la misma cama pero … de la primera vez casi no recordaba nada y la segunda ella había bebido una poción para dormir y cuando despertó el rubio ya se había marchado a clases, así que en esta sería la primera vez que compartiría una cama con Draco Malfoy estando ambos en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales y eso la tenía muy nerviosa pero se animo recordándose que solo sería por esa noche, luego regresarían a Hogwarts y ella tendría que vivir con su esposo en la Casa de las Serpientes, la sola idea de compartir la sala común con sus enemigos naturales hizo que volviera a sentirse atrapada y deprimida pero la imagen de unos duraznos nadando en jugo de limón llegaron a su mente e hicieron que el estomago le gruñera ruidosamente, el rubio que hasta ese momento había permanecido inmóvil a su lado la observara extrañado.

- ¿Crees que pueda comer algo?- pregunto Hermione con la mirada baja algo avergonzada aún por la situación.

-No veo por qué no – repuso Draco alzando los hombros y salió de la habitación al tiempo que la elfa aparecía frente a Hermione.

Un par de figura negras se abalanzaron sobre el rubio y lo derribaron al suelo entre gruñidos felices y lamiéndole la cara, Draco suspiro resignado y acaricio a los perros con cierta ternura. Ciertamente Theo tenía razón , Granger no le era indiferente…

Hermione llevo a la boca la copa para beber lo que quedaba del jugo y aliso su pijama nerviosa, Draco podría regresar en cualquier momento y ella no deseaba enfrentarse a él, había sido una larga noche. Se había casado con Malfoy, esperaba un hijo suyo y lo que era peor lo había besado y aunque en un principio había sido solo un beso por deber después ella se había dejado llevar y había disfrutado…. Eso era lo peor porque estaba segura de que el rubio lo había notado.

El Slytherin abrió lentamente la puerta de la recamara, entro sigiloso y observó a la castaña que dormía plácidamente arropada por las sabanas de seda verde que su madre había escogido para ellos después de volvió sobre sus pasos y se instalo en la habitación continua, no deseaba imponerle su presencia… no después de ver cuánto le había costado a ella negarse a la petición del pelirrojo.

La habitación estaba en penumbras, pequeños rayos de luna se filtraban entre las cortinas haciendo que algunos de los objetos lucieran tenebrosos y absurdos, la castaña se froto los ojos con pesadez giro sobre ella misma y se encontró con que estaba sola, no había nadie más en la cama ni en la habitación, Draco aún no había regresado.

Se levanto de la cama dispuesta a buscar un vaso de jugo de duraznos cuando unos ruidos extraños atrajeron su atención, risas, gemidos y respiraciones entre cortadas la guiaron hasta la habitación continua donde la puerta entre abierta dejaba entre ver dos personas que se besaban con pasión, como queriendo devorarse entre ellos permitiendo a sus manos explorar libremente fundidos en un abrazo que no permitía distinguir donde terminaba un cuerpo y comenzaba el otro. Hermione retrocedió sintiéndose traicionada pero justo en el momento en el que se disponía a salir de allí corriendo los amantes notaron su presencia; la mirada de Draco era tan fría como siempre pero Astoria lucía radiante entre los brazos del rubio. La castaña sintió un dolor agudo en el vientre y se doblo de dolor ahogando un grito, un liquido se deslizo lentamente por entre sus piernas empapando su ropa y aterrada bajo la mirada para encontrarse con un charco de sangre su propia sangre que manchaba los pisos de la mansión.

El grito hizo que Draco saltara de la cama con tanta rapidez que se tropezó con las sabanas y termino golpeándose contra el piso pero un nuevo grito hizo que se pusiera de pie y corriera en dirección al cuarto de su esposa; Hermione estaba medio sentada en la cama empapada en sudor y temblando descontroladamente, respiraba con dificultad y tenía la mirada perdida.

El rubio entro sin pedir permiso y al verla en ese estado unas ganas inexplicables de abrazarla lo embargaron pero se detuvo a tiempo al pie de la cama a unos centímetros de su esposa- Malfoy- susurro Hermione con un hilo de voz antes de lanzarse sobre él y envolverlo en un abrazo apretado- fue horrible, el bebé…- sollozo dejando que las lagrimas corrieran libremente liberando la angustia que sentía- Tú estabas con Astoria… y… yo… el bebé…

- Tranquila, fue una pesadilla… nada de eso es real, el bebé está bien. Yo estoy aquí, todo está bien- murmuro el rubio permitiéndose acariciar sus cabellos con cierto temor, él nunca había consolado a nadie y nadie lo había consolado a él, ni siquiera cuando era un niño, su padre no lo había permitido y ahora no estaba seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto.

Poco a poco Hermione fue calmándose y el llanto cesó pero no dejo de abrazar al rubio, se sentía vulnerable y su cercanía le brindaba una seguridad extraña pero que en ese momento agradecía sobremanera. Él la ayudo a recostarse nuevamente sobre la cama y la cubrió con la sabana pero cuando se disponía a marcharse una mano tomo la suya y lo atrajo hacía la cama. En silencio y sin decir ni una palabra Hermione le hizo un lugar en la cama a su lado invitándolo con la mirada a recostarse junto a ella, Draco la observo sorprendido durante unos segundos pero luego concluyo que nada le costaba acompañarla un momento, además por más que le costara admitirlo… se sentía muy a gusto en su compañía. No fue consciente de cuando el sueño se apodero de él o de cómo su esposa lo cubrió con la sabana cuando la temperatura de la noche comenzó a descender.

Nahuel suspiro resignado y se encogió de hombros aparentando indiferencia, si Astoria quería seguir jugando a la mortifaga pues que lo hiciera, él tenía otros problemas más urgentes que las niñerías de su hermana.

- No puedo creer que mi Draco se casara con esa estúpida, la odio… maldita impura- grito Astoria lanzando el florero que descansaba sobre la mesa hacía la pared.

- Astoria- la reprendió su hermano- no estás aquí para remodelar mi casa.

- Pero, Nahuel… tienes que ayudarme…- dijo Astoria haciendo un puchero- Debe haber alguna forma de hacer algo.

- No seas infantil, no es posible que sigas pensando en eso cuando hay cosas más importantes de que preocuparse, concéntrate en cumplir tu misión- la regaño con expresión severa.

- Es que no puedo perderlo, esa sangre sucia debe haberle hecho algo… mi Draco nunca se habría casado con esa escoria- declaro con altivez sentándose frente a la chimenea.

- Hermanita… deja de decir tonterías y busca la forma de matar Dumbledore antes de que El Señor tenebroso comience a impacientarse.

- Tú sabes que es lo que está pasando ¿verdad? Él confía en ti… Nahuel- dijo sonriente Astoria - ¿Qué está planeando Voldemort?.

* * *

><p>¿Se merece un comentario?<p>

¿Un tomatazo? ¿Algo?

Algo corto ¿verdad?

Me parece que es lo justo para lo que quiero expresar por ahora.

Cuídense.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo completo... creo que no subiere los capítulos por parte.

Me merezco comentarios?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Títere sin corazón<em>**

Bellatrix daba pequeños saltitos emocionada y se carcajeaba estruendosamente mientras caminaba por el pasillo que la conduciría a la cámara en que la que su señor la esperaba, su varita despedía chispas doradas alumbrando su camino cuando una figura se cruzo con ella- ¿Por qué tan feliz mi querida Bella?.

- Severus… ¿tú por aquí?, ¿estás seguro de que Dumbledore no extrañara a su perro faldero?- respondió con rabia- O es que él te ha mandado a espiarnos…

- Siempre tan cariñosa Bella, no sabes cómo te he extrañado. .. Si tengo que ser sincero no esperaba verte por aquí… No pensé que tuvieras el descaro de mostrarte en público después de que tu sobrino se casara con la sangre sucia…

Bella dejo que la ira la dominara y levanto la varita hundiéndola firmemente justo en el punto donde se encontraba el corazón del hombre- Cállate, idiota… hasta ahora he tolerado tu presencia y tus estupideces, no me des un motivo para deshacerme de ti maldito traidor… - chillo exasperada, cuantas ganas tenía de lanzarle un Crucio allí mismo y verlo retorcerse de dolor suplicando su piedad.

- Bella- la voz del Lord Tenebroso resonó tranquila por el pasillo y la marca tenebrosa ardió en su brazo haciendo que la mortifaga bajara la varita rápidamente

- Si mi señor- contesto diligente.

-Que es lo que te entretiene… - Siseo la voz entonces Bellatrix le dirigió una mirada llena de odio a Severus antes de continuar su camino hacia donde se encontraba su señor.

- Entonces Severus ¿crees que lo haya conseguido?- pregunto un muchacho rubio y de ojos azules surgiendo aparentemente de la nada.

- Joven Greengas… no sabía que disfrutaba de escuchar conversaciones privadas…- repuso el hombre pasando la mirada por el pasillo para asegurarse de que se encontraban solos.

- Dile que todo va según lo planeado y recuérdele que Astoria no debe correr riegos… esa niña es demasiado impulsiva e inmadura para su propio bien.

- Esta bien Nahuel, espero que entiendas que esto tendrá consecuencias…

- Profesor Snape… no me subestime- contestó el muchacho con seguridad.

- Mi señor… todo ha resultado mejor de lo esperado, el muggle lo ha logrado… solo faltan algunas pruebas para estar seguros de los resultados… - informo Bella en cuanto entro a la recamara de Voldemort.

- Muy bien, muy bien- contestó acariciando a Nagini- entonces esperemos que el virus esté listo pronto… ¿tienen suficiente sangre de hombre lobo?

- Me he encargado de conseguirla mi señor, esos sucios engendros son fáciles de cazar…

- Bien hecho, Bella… bien hecho… ¿Lucius tiene todo listo para el ataque?

- Por supuesto… tendremos a Potter pronto pero… Astoria no ha conseguido matar a Dumbledore aún y el tiempo apremia mi señor… creo que podríamos darle un pequeño aviso… un estímulo para que apresure las cosas…

- ¿En que estas pensando Bella?- pregunto el hombre con malicia.

- Tenemos a Nahuel... estoy segura de que si algo llegara a pasarle Astoria entendería el mensaje…

- Nahuel… no, lo necesito entero… por el momento pero diviértete con el resto de su familia… estoy seguro de que encontraras la forma de hacer que esa niña descubra lo mucho que le conviene matar al viejo.

La entrada a la casa de las serpientes de alzaba frente a ella imponente, Draco pronunció la contraseña y ella le siguió al interior de la sala común todavía nerviosa por tener que vivir en medio de los Slytherin.

- Bueno días Draquito- saludo Pansy al rubio lanzándose sobre él ignorando a Hermione mientras lo estrujaba en un abrazo de oso.

- ¡Pansy… déjame… qué diablos te pasa… me ahogas!- exclamo Draco luchando por soltarse del abrazo.

- Vaya pero si la feliz pareja ha regresado de la luna de miel… demasiado rápido diría yo… Draco… hermano seguro que todo está funcionando como debe… digo… si necesitas algunos consejos sabes que cuentas conmigo- dijo Blaise con una mueca burlona.

- Cállate idiota- grito el rubio molesto.

- Zabini tiene razón Draco, no es natural que una luna de miel dure tan poco… ¿es que no pudiste satisfacer a tu esposa?- pregunto Theo aparentando inocencia, con una mueca burlona, Draco lo fulmino con la mirada pero no hizo ningún comentario… después de todo el heredero de la familia Malfoy ya estaba en camino.

- Theo, Blaise… son unos tarados – sentenció Pansy ante una sonrojada Hermione que deseaba correr hacía el cuarto del rubio y encerrarse para no salir nunca más. Sentía que las miradas de los Slytherin estaban clavadas sobre ella, algunos la veían con arrogancia, otros con desprecio pero la mayoría de la población femenina parecía a punto de lanzarle un avada en cualquier momento. En especial una muchacha rubia que parecía tener muchísimas ganas de asesinarla con la mirada…

- Malfoy… Draco… vamos a llegar tarde a clases- se quejo la castaña.

- Vamos Granger, perdón… señora Malfoy… están en su luna de miel… las clases es lo último en lo que debes pensar… - repuso Pansy sonriendo con picardía- Si yo tuviera casada con este hombre seguro se me ocurrirían miles de excusas para no salir del cuarto en un buen tiempo.

Hermione suspiro aliviada cuando Draco la introdujo en la seria su habitación y les cerró la puerta en la cara a Theo, Zabini y Pansy… - Bueno... creo que es hora de que nos preparemos para bajar a desayunar… este es tu armario así que… - dijo el rubio señalando un hermoso mueble de caoba que parecía muy antiguo- mejor nos apresuramos si queremos llegar antes de que se agoten las tartas de durazno- repuso perdiéndose en el interior del cuarto de baño.

Los días pasaron volando para Hermione que encontraba a los Slytherin demasiado calmados para su gusto, era como si algo los estuviera conteniendo, como si ellos supieran algo que ella no; podía notar el desdén con el que la miraban pero jamás se atrevían a insultarla o hacerle una grosería… ni una mísera broma pesada… ni siquiera le hablaban y algunos hasta evitaban verla de frente. Si no hubiera sido por Theo, Blaise y Pansy habría terminado quedándose sin voz … Harry y Ron estaban todavía resentidos con ella por su boda con el hurón así que sus conversaciones estaban formadas por monosílabos y sonidos como umm… mmm… aja; por otro lado Draco parecía empeñado en hacer de cuenta que ella era solo un mueble más en la habitación, dormían todas las noches en la misma cama pero cada uno en una esquina diferente cuidándose de mantenerse lo más alejado posible del otro y si hablaba con ella ni siquiera la miraba a la cara, era exasperante.

La mañana en la que "El Profeta" publico la noticia que cambaría sus vidas amaneció soleada y tranquila, Hermione estaba lista para bajar a desayunar cuando Draco salió del cuarto de baño para recordarle que ya no tenía camisas limpias y que debían conseguir más jugo de durazno. En la sala común los esperaba su sequito compuesto por Theo, Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe y Goyle; como de costumbre desde que se mudara a las mazmorras Hermione iba en medio de Theo y Blaise conversando sobre la última clase de Aritmancia, Draco encabezaba el grupo luciendo tan arrogante como siempre mientras Pansy colgada del brazo de Goyle mantenía un monologo sobre los colores que harían furor esa temporada… todo iba normal o todo lo normal que podía esperarse hasta que al entrar al gran comedor todos los estudiantes dirigieron la mirada hacía el extraño grupo, algunos estudiantes abrieron los ojos como platos, otros murmuraban _traidora, _muchos tenían la boca abierta y boqueaban asombrados, más de la mitad de la población femenina del castillo miraba insistentemente el vientre de cierta castaña y si como si eso no hubiera sido suficiente para que el grupo comprendiera lo que estaba sucediendo Luna Lovegood se levanto con una gran sonrisa adornándole el rostro y corrió a abrazar a Hemione gritando en medio del silencioso comedor- Felicidades Hermione … vas a ser una excelente madre… Malfoy estoy segura de que será un varón… me lo han dicho los nargles…

El mismísimo Dumbledore los felicito delante de todos los estudiantes, McGonagall estaba al borde de las lagrimas, Hagrid lucía incomodo, Snape se mantenía tan inexpresivo como de costumbre y de pronto un plop resonó en el gran comedor seguido de otros plop y varios de los elfos del castillo se hicieron presentes frente a la joven pareja que apenas terminaba de bajar las escaleras y Dobby se lanzo sobre Hermione haciendo a un lado a Luna para abrazar sus piernas llorando desconsoladamente mientras gemía y gritaba- Felicidades señora Malfoy…

Draco estaba en shock, sabía que en algún momento todos se enterarían del embarazo pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto… en la mesa de Gryffindor algunos estudiantes murmuraban y observaban airados a Hermione, _traidora, mosquita muerta, es igual a ellos…_ resonaba por lo bajo, si antes estaban molestos con ella por su matrimonio con el Príncipe de las Serpientes ahora definitivamente estaban furiosos.

- Entonces ya esta…ahora todos lo saben- declaro el rubio dejándose caer sobre la cama de su habitación frente a una angustiada Hermione.

- Supongo que no puedo esperar que se comporten de otra manera- balbuceo ella recordando la indiferencia con la que los leones la trataban desde que la noticia de su embarazo se hizo pública- quizás si yo estuviera en su lugar actuaria igual…- siguió murmurando con las lagrimas luchando por salir a flote.

- No, tu no hubieras sido tan hipócrita Hermione… - dijo el rubio levantándose de la cama para sacarse la túnica.

- Es que… ¿es mucho pedir desear que comprendan?, no es como si yo lo hubiera deseado… - balbuceo la castaña dejando que una lagrima cruzara por su mejilla- son mis amigos … y yo… - sollozó cubriéndose el rostro con las manos- es tan difícil…

Draco la observo molesto, ¿es que acaso la pelos de arbusto estaba bromeando o estaba hablando en serio?, ¿Por qué tenía que ponerse a llorar?¿y por que a él le tenía que importar lo hiciera?¿por qué sentía cada lagrima como un reproche? sólo deseaba que parara, que dejara de llorar, que le gritara si eso la hacía feliz pero que las lagrimas cesaran- Eso va a hacerle mal al bebé, deja de lloriquear de una vez… eso no hará ninguna diferencia… vamos para ser la bruja más inteligente del colegio estas siendo muy dramática- repuso cruzándose de brazos.

- Eso es porque tú eres un maldito insensible… si tú no tienes corazón ese no es mi problema, que solo seas un títere sin corazón no es culpa mía- grito la castaña dedicándole una mirada cargada de odio- Tu eres un muñeco que no tiene las neuronas necesarias para pensar por sí mismo y solo hace lo que su padre le ordena… no tienes sentimientos, eres un simple títere en sus manos, ni siquiera sabes lo que es amar.

- Pues tú no eres muy diferente a mí, desviviéndote por complacer a todos para que te acepten, haciendo siempre lo que los demás esperan de ti por qué no puedes hacer nada por ti misma…- replicó el rubio acercándose a la muchacha que estaba aún sentada sobre la cama con las mejillas bañadas en lagrimas y enrojecida de rabia.

- Eres un maldito imbécil Malfoy…

- Y tu una sabelotodo insoportable…

- ¿Por qué aceptaste este matrimonio?- soltó de pronto Hermione, descolocando completamente al rubio que se apresuro a volver sobre sus pasos- Porque aceptaste si tú me odias…

- ¿Por qué lo aceptaste tú?- pregunto con una mueca de superioridad adornando sus facciones de ángel oscuro.

- Yo pregunte primero – refuto la castaña levantándose de la cama.

- Eso no significa que vaya a responder, ¿quién invento una regla sobre eso?

- Es lo justo Draco- repuso Hermione recordando que él la había llamado por su nombre.

El rubio trago saliva incomodo y retrocedió otro paso dispuesto a abandonar la habitación pero la mano de su esposa sobre su brazo lo detuvo- Vamos Draco, es hora de que aclaremos esto de una vez por todas… ¿Por qué te casaste conmigo?

- Estas esperando un hijo mío… y

- ¿Desde cuándo el gran Draco Malfoy es tan responsable?

- No podía permitir que le impusieras como padre a la comadreja, mi hijo se merece lo mejor- replicó airado el rubio soltándose de su agarre a unos pasos de la puerta.

- Mi hijo se merece un padre que lo ame- refuto la castaña al borde de la histeria- merece tener crecer en una familia que le de amor

- Y quien ha dicho que yo no lo quiero, es mi hijo- grito el rubio palideciendo visiblemente al darse cuenta de las palabras que había pronunciado.

- Draco…

- Olvídalo Granger, recuerda que yo no tengo corazón ni sentimientos… soy solo un muñeco, un títere sin corazón- replicó saliendo de la habitación dando un portazo dejando a Hermione confundida y asustada.

Esa noche Draco no llego a dormir y Hermione se arropo entre las sabanas con la extraña sensación de que la cama era demasiado grande para ella sola y cuando despertó a media noche se descubrió buscando inconscientemente la presencia del rubio en la habitación, deseando ver su figura recostada a su lado.

Draco estaba furioso _"títere sin corazón", _esas habían sido las palabras de la castaña; que culpa tenía él de que desde niño le hubieran inculcado que los Malfoy no demostraban sus sentimientos, los Malfoy no tienen sentimientos, los Malfoy no piden perdón, los Malfoy no consuelan, los Malfoy no sienten dolor, ni amor ni nada… pero entonces… por Merlín qué diablos estaba pasándole… - _los Malfoy no sienten amor, nadie los ama y ellos no aman a nadie_- murmuro para él.

- Ya… si te lo repites unos cientos de veces puede que llegues a creértelo pero no por eso tiene que ser verdad- dijo el castaño que lo observaba con preocupación.

- Maldición Theo ¿Por qué tienes que parecerte de esa forma?, eres un maldito imbécil – grito el rubio dispuesto a descargar su rabia en el primer idiota que se pusiera en frente de él y para su suerte allí tenía un voluntario.

- Lo siento Draco pero a mí no me metas en esto, si eres tan cobarde no la tomes conmigo… yo no voy a pagar tus platos rotos- replicó Theo cruzándose de brazos con aire de superioridad.

- Pero es que como se atreve, esa mujer va a volverme loco- repuso el rubio agitando las manos sin sentido.

- Creo que ya te has vuelto loco, amigo estás loco de amor- resonó la voz de Blaise que se salió de su cuarto por un poco de tarta para encontrarse con Draco y Theo en el pasillo.

- Es una sangre sucia- murmuro el rubio casi sin aliento.

- Y espera un hijo tuyo- añadió Theo señalando lo obvio.

- Eres nuestro Príncipe Draco, si tu no demuestras algo de valentía que puedes esperar de nosotros… ¿qué te lo impide?- declaro Blaise con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

- Pero… no me vengas con peros Draco… ya están casados… tus padres ya la han aceptado… ¿qué te lo impide? ¿qué te impide ser feliz?...

Los días que siguieron a la discusión de la pareja estuvieron llenos de confusión y terror, cada día _El Profeta_ publicaba noticias sobre ataques a muggles, magos y brujas; la marca tenebrosa sobre una casa era cada vez más frecuente, todos vivían con el temor constante de ser atacados en cualquier lugar… Los padres de los estudiantes comenzaban a inquietarse y pedían el cierre del colegio después de que misteriosos ataques hubieran enviado a tres estudiantes a San Mungo al borde de la muerte.

Lucius Malfoy aparecía constantemente en las noticias como uno de los más activos opositores a los mortifagos, contaba con un grupo de magos altamente calificados contratados y pagados por él que eran capaces de enfrentarse a los mortifagos y hacerles frente, rumores extraños se hacían cada vez más frecuentes… personas estaban desapareciendo, las manadas de hombres lobos arrasaban con pueblos enteros, nadie estaba a salvo.

La joven rubia sonreía mientras se aplicaba la última capa de maquillaje frente al espejo, sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño… Astoria estaba feliz, Nahuel no había soltado prenda a pesar de sus insistencia pero eso ya no le importaba, tarde o temprano todos se darían cuenta de que ella no era solamente una cara bonita ni una niña inocente a la que había que proteger. Había esperado la salida a Hogsmeade con ansias para llevar a cabo su plan y todo estaba listo, los demás mortifagos esperaban alertas sus señal, era el momento de demostrarle a Draco lo equivocado que estaba al preferir a la estúpida sangre sucia, la mataría… la destruiría a ella y al engendro que llevaba en el vientre.

Harry Potter había vivido la mayor parte de su vida sabiendo que algo en él lo hacía diferente a sus tíos y a su primo pero sin saber que era ese algo, cuando Hagrid le había revelado las verdades que tanto se habían empeñado sus tíos en ocultarle él le había creído porque sabía, intuía que era la verdad. Ahora a pesar de su corta edad se había convertido en la esperanza de un mundo que apenas conocía pero al cual desea pertenecer y por el cual estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse… En él había encontrado a sus amigos, personas que lo aceptaban, lo querían, una familia… personas que eran muy importantes para él.

Ron y Hermione eran para él prácticamente sus hermanos, ver a su mejor amiga vestida de blanco uniendo su vida a la de su peor enemigo lo hacía sentirse inútil, porque todos las personas que era importantes para él tenían que sufrir… por que Hermione tenía que sacrificarse … por que no había podido él hacer algo por ella. Los negros pensamientos inundaban su mente mientras caminaba hacía la oficina del Director, donde Dumbledore lo esperaba acompañando de el profesor que Harry menos apreciaba de toda la escuela.

- Tarde otra vez, señor Potter… - Le saludo la voz de Snape.

- ¿Qué hace él aquí?- pregunto Harry mirando fijamente al director.

- Buenos días Harry, el profesor Snape está aquí porque es hora de que terminemos con esta absurda rivalidad… por el bien de todos.

Una hora después y cuando hubo escuchado la verdad de labios del mismísimo Snape, Harry comenzaba a sentir, muy a su pesar, una profunda admiración por el hombre que se había encargado de protegerlo poniendo en riesgo su propia vida y todo por el amor que le profesaba a su madre.

- Entonces señor Potter espero que no comprenda que de ahora en adelante estará bajo la protección del profesor Snape y que es mi deseo que usted pase las próximas vacaciones con él- dijo Dumbledore dando por terminada la reunión a lo cual Harry solo respondió con un gesto de sorpresa pero sin atreverse a contradecirlo.

- ¿Crees que hemos hecho lo correcto Severus? Pienso que estamos arriesgando demasiado- pregunto Dumbledore cuando Harry hubo dejado la oficina.

- Es la única manera de saber que tan fuerte es la conexión… - repuso Snape – debemos comprobar esa teoría tuya Dumbledore- sentenció sin inmutarse sabiendo que el riesgo que correría de ahora en adelante podría llevarlo a la muerte.

* * *

><p>Hola:<p>

Bueno unas cuantas aclaraciones, en mi versión no hay Horrocruxes y como lo abran notado he cambiado algunas cosillas que para los fines de este fic deben ser modificadas…

Si tienen alguna duda sobre algo que no entiendan, les pido por favor que dejen un comentario pidiendo la aclaración para que así yo pueda incluirlo en el siguiente capítulo…

A veces al escritor le puede parecer que todo va bien y que los lectores están entendiendo las cosas como él las plantea pero resulta que no es así y eso me inquieta, así que si tienen dudas ya saben que hacer…

Cuídense y nos leemos…


	15. Chapter 15

**_Hogsmeade_**

Draco Malfoy descubrió pronto que no puedes permanecer molesto con una mujer embarazada durante mucho tiempo, en verdad las palabras de la Gryffindor le habían dolido, deseaba hacerla pagar por su afrenta; demostrarle que él era Draco Malfoy Black y no se dejaba intimidar ante nada ni nadie, mucho menos por una sangre sucia por muy madre de su hijo que fuera. Si, Draco había armado en su mente todo un plan de tortura, comentarios mordaces, muecas de arrogancia y cientos de estrategias para demostrarle a Hermione Granger que no olvidaría fácilmente sus palabras…

Lo malo con los planes de las personas es que suelen ser excelentes cuando los piensas, cuando crees que has cubierto todas las posibles opciones y que tu enemigo no podrá hacer nada para contraatacar y saldrás victorioso. Draco abrió la puerta de golpe, camino con paso gallardo hacía el armario dispuesto a sacar su ropa e ignorar a cierta castaña cuando un florero paso a unos milímetros de su cabeza y fue a dar contra la pared- ¿Dónde estabas?- grito la castaña desde la cama con los brazos cruzados evidentemente molesta.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia sang… Granger- respondió el rubio al ver el rostro lleno de furia de su esposa.

- ¿Con quién pasaste la noche Draco?-

¿Había oído mal o la leona le llamaba por su nombre?¿y que era ese extraño tono de voz?- ¿Acaso estas celosa?- comento divertido para luego ponerse serio de pronto, _estas molesto… recuérdalo _se dijo mentalmente- puedo pasar la noche con quien yo quiera Granger, después de todo no es como si fueras a extrañarme, seguramente te la pasaste muy bien tu sola.

- Eres un maldito hurón oxigenado, caprichoso, molesto y desconsiderado… ¿acaso no piensas en …?- la castaña se detuvo a unos pasos del rubio y observo extrañada al rubio- ¿Y ese perfume es de…?- dejo la pregunta en el aire y se sujeto el estomago con el rostro descompuesto.

- ¿Pasa algo Granger?- Draco trato de sonar indiferente pero el cambio tan brusco en la actitud de su esposa lo había descolocado- Granger… - grito el rubio preocupado cuando ella salió a la carrera de la habitación. Esa mañana ninguno de los dos fue a clases, Draco termino confesándole a su esposa que se quedó a dormir con Blaise y dándose una ducha muy larga porque después de que la castaña vaciara todo el contenido de su estomago descubrieron que era el perfume del rubio lo que provocaba sus nauseas.

Y se suponía que iba a torturarla con su indiferencia… lo cierto es que Hermione tenía al rubio al borde del colapso con sus cambios de humor, siestas a media mañana, las nauseas, los mareos y el extraño gusto que había cogido por despertar a media noche con antojos cada vez más extravagantes; lo peor era que él estaba pasando por lo mismo. Cada vez se sentía más cansado, tenía nauseas matutinas y sus antojos no eran menos extraños que los de ella… Theo, Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe y Goyle habían aprendido a ceder el contenido de su plato a los esposos al menor indicio de alarma y Draco había desarrollado un gusto particular por la comida del plato de Theo y Blaise… _dulce venganza_

Draco observo la figura que descansaba al otro extremo de la cama con algo de molestia, si ella seguía dormida iban a llegar tarde y los Malfoy nunca llegan tarde a nada pero no podía despertarla, había visto a la castaña más ojerosa de los normal y que se hubiera tomado un descanso era bueno para el bebé, después de todo las embarazadas necesitaban descanso, _quizás podía dejarla dormir cinco minutos más_, pensó el rubio acomodando su túnica. Además Hermione tenía un humor terrible cuando alguien la despertaban… dormía con la varita debajo de la almohada y lanzaba el primer hechizo que le venía a la mente al incauto que osara perturbar su sueño, Theo, Pansy y la mitad de la casa de Slytherin aún tenían cicatrices debido a la parvada que la castaña conjuro contra ellos por hacer ruido mientras ella intentaba dormir.

Bum,bum, bum… los golpes en la puerta hicieron que Draco corriera hacia ella a la velocidad del relámpago, como siguieran golpeando iban a despertar a la leona, Blaise lucía una radiante sonrisa y se introdujo a la habitación ante la atónita mirada del rubio que veía venir una catástrofe, Hermione estaba despierta, sentada sobre la cama con la varita en alto…

La sonrisa de Blaise se congelo en su rostro y este comenzó a retroceder instintivamente- He… lo… s.. sient..o … no… sabía… pens..é que…- titubeaba el moreno ante la mirada divertida del rubio. La castaña lo observo insegura durante unos segundo y ante la mirada perpleja de ambos Sly comenzó a sollozar, primero de forma callada como quien no quiere ser descubierto pero las lagrimas resbalaban por su mejilla como si alguien hubiera abierto un grifo y el llanto se hizo cada vez más desesperado; aterrados ambos jóvenes se miraron entre sí sin comprender que estaba sucediendo.

El primero en reaccionar fue Draco que se acerco a ella sigiloso como si se tratara de una bomba que podría explotar en cualquier segundo- ¿Oye… Granger… te sientes bien?- pregunto confundido.

- Acaso parece que me siento bien-grito la castaña frotándose los ojos con las manos- solo quiero dormir un poco, ¿es pedir demasiado?, me he casado contigo, con mi peor enemigo… estamos en medio de una guerra, voy a tener un hijo tuyo y demás estoy gorda… ¿acaso no puedo dormir un poco? –siguió sollozando bajito.

- Draco, ¿Qué diablos le pasa a tu esposa?- pregunto Blaise con inocencia.

- Pasa que estoy cada vez más cerca de parecerme a un globo- grito Hermione levantando la varita- pasa que solo quiero dormir un poco porque estoy cansada pero parece que tú- dijo apuntando a Blaise- no lo entiendes… Expeliermus.

Draco sonrió divertido al ver a Blaise chocar contra la pared y caer al piso con cara de encontrarse frente a un basilisco… _Merlín bendito y todo eso por las hormonas del embarazo – _Entonces Zabini, ¿qué es lo que te urgía tanto?

- Están retrasados, Pansy me ha mandado decirles que como no bajen dentro de cinco minutos nos iremos sin ustedes y que…- lo que sea que haya querido decir Blaise quedo en el olvido cuando una descompuesta Hermione pasó a la carrera hacía el cuarto de baño visiblemente decidida a mandar el desayuno por el desagüe.

- Te tengo dicho que no vuelvas a usar ese perfume- grito Hermione desde el baño conteniendo las horcajadas - hace que se me revuelva el estomago, vas ahora mismo y te das una ducha si no quieres que la próxima vez te use a ti como lavabo.

Blaise suspiro resignado y salió de la habitación dando un portazo mientras Hermione comenzaba a lanzar la ropa al piso- ¿Me puedes explicar cuál es tu problema?- pregunto el rubio al ver el desorden.

- Esto es culpa tuya- grito la Gryffindor mirándolo con rabia.

- Granger, por Merlín… como va a ser culpa mía si ni siquiera sé que pasa… es muy temprano para que me acuses de algo que aún no he hecho- repuso el rubio poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- No hay nada allí que pueda ponerme, tarado… es culpa tuya que este tan gorda- sollozo.

- Me declaro culpable… pero debes admitir que también es culpa tuya. Hacen falta dos personas para hacer un bebé. En serio Granger… y se supone que eres la bruja más inteligente de esta escuela. Además no estás gorda, solo algo rellena…

Draco ni siquiera vio venir el zapato que golpeo su cabeza- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, que no ves que es tu hijo lo que llevo en mi vientre? No estoy gorda ni rellena, estoy embarazada- grito indignada Hermione sacando al rubio afuera de la habitación a empujones.

Hogsmeade es el único pueblo íntegramente mágico que queda en Gran Bretaña es un lugar apacible y pintoresco pero hoy no, hoy sería en escenario de un ataque a gran escala que pasaría a la historia…

Astoria caminaba por el estrecho callejón con una sonrisa en los labios, sus caminar provocativo y sus ropas elegantes destacaban en medio de los demás estudiantes haciendo que algunos se le quedaran mirando asombrados por su belleza. Entro en las tres escobas con calma y sin pensarlo dos veces camino hacia la barra – Cerveza de mantequilla – dijo lanzando un galeón hacía madame Rosmerta , un brillo extraño inundo los ojos de la mujer por un segundo pero desapareció inmediatamente.

Harry conversaba con Ron en el Cabeza de puerco cuando escuchó los gritos, ambos salieron apresuradamente a la calle para encontrarse con un montón de encapuchados de mascaras plateadas que lanzaban hechizos a diestra y siniestra ocasionando destrozos en la tiendas, los estudiantes corrían despavoridos buscando refugio mientras los aurores, los profesores presentes y algunos estudiantes de séptimo año trataban de mantener a raya a los mortifagos.

Ginny lanzo a un Moco murciélago a uno de los encapuchados que lanzaba bombardas a un grupo de asustados estudiantes que intentaban refugiarse en un armario de escobas, Ron saco su varita de entre los pliegues de la capa y lanzo un patronus para rechazar al dementor que se abalanzaba sobre él e inmediatamente un rayo rojo rozo su oreja derecha haciendo volar por los aires el cartel de una de las tiendas.

Los gritos de los estudiantes heridos y asustados inundaban el ambiente y cada vez más dementores sobrevolaban el espacio aéreo del pequeño pueblo, oscureciendo el cielo, trayendo frio y desesperanza… Harry esquivo un rayo azul que dio de lleno sobre uno de los habitantes del pueblo haciendo que este comenzara a desangrarse por la boca, la nariz, las orejas y se estremeciera en espasmos de dolor. – Esta vez vas a morir Potter- se escucho la inconfundible voz de Bellatrix seguida de una estruendosa carcajada y se abalanzo sobre él pero un bombarda máxima la hizo desviar su atención hacía el joven que la observaba imperturbable- Longbottom, que agradable sorpresa, estoy segura de que puedo dedicarte unos segundos… mi niño, vas a implorar para que te mate- repuso con expresión soñadora alzando la varita para lanzar un avada que fue rechazado por Neville usando un Expeliermus con ayuda de Harry- oh, si… claro… claro que me gustaría acabar con los dos al mismo tiempo, debo agradecerles por este detalle niños- se burlo la mortifaga lanzando varios hechizos hacía los jóvenes.

Draco suspiro derrotado y saco su varita ante la mirada atónita de su Pansy; Theo y Bleise le imitaron rápidamente y Crabbe y Goyle dudaron unos segundo pero finalmente decidieron que no habría problemas si solo estaban obedeciendo órdenes de su príncipe, después de todo, les habían ordenado cumplir con todo lo que Malfoy les pidiera y si Malfoy decidía que debían participar en la batalla, pues ellos no iban a contradecirlo – Esta bien Granger, pero ten mucho cuidado… levas a mi hijo ahí dentro- chillo exasperado el rubio ante lo que la castaña simplemente alzo una ceja y levantó la varita para lanzar un patronus.

Al comenzar el ataque Draco la había prácticamente arrastrado a un lugar seguro pero ella no podía permanecer escondida tenía que ayudar así que sin pensarlo dos veces aprovecho el primer descuido de su esposo para escabullirse y entrar en batalla, ahora Draco aceptaba ayudarla solo con la condición de que se marcharían en cuanto las cosas mejoraran, lo que no había quedado claro era … a que bando pensaba ayudar el rubio, a los mortifagos entre los que probablemente estaría su padre o a los otros, a los que luchaban por proteger a los estudiantes y al pueblo.

- ¿Draco, estás seguro de esto? – pregunto Pansy dudosa.

- El que no esté de acuerdo que se aparte de una vez y nos evitamos problemas- respondió el rubio mirándola fijamente pero nadie hizo nada que se pudiera interpretar como retirada así que antes de que tuvieran tiempo de arrepentirse Draco los guío hacía una calle que parecía estar sufriendo un ataque masivo por parte de los mortifagos. El polvo se alzaba por entre los destrozos, las partes delanteras de muchas tiendas estaban destruidas, un olor a sangre llenaba el ambiente y algunos cuerpos yacía en posiciones incomodas aprisionados entre cascotes rajados y maderas astilladas. Hermione reprimió un grito cuando uno de las hombres lobos se abalanzo sobre un cuerpo dispuesto a destrozarlo pero un hechizo venido de quien sabe donde obligo al atacante a retroceder unos pasos molesto.

La figura enlutada de Severus Snape hizo que Draco tragara saliva, definitivamente estarían en problemas…El sonido de la risa inconfundible de Bellatrix llego a ellos y Hermione salió corriendo hacia el lugar de donde provenía, en al camino los Slytherin y la leona se enfrentaron a varios mortifagos y Hermione tuvo la oportunidad de comprobar cuan cierta era la reputación de las serpientes como usuarios de magia oscura, Theo hizo que uno de los mortifagos se abalanzara sobre sus compañeros con un Imperio, Pansy lanzo en hechizo que hizo que el pobre hombre explotara en mil pedazos, Blaise despellejo vivo a uno mientras Crabbe y Goyle lanzaban hechizos por todos lados sin fijarse un blanco ocasionando estragos en las filas de los mortifagos. Para cuando llegaron a donde Bellatrix se enfrentaba a Neville y Harry, todos tenían las túnicas llenas de sangre, polvo y suciedad.

- Entonces niños… vengan a jugar con tía Bella- chillo la mortifaga divertida.

Ron se abrió paso hasta su amigo con la ayuda de su hermana y ambos flanqueaban a Harry y Neville con miradas decididas, una extraña sensación los invadió, era como si de pronto comprendieran que no podían ganar que sus esfuerzos no tenían sentido- Dementores- grito Pansy aterrada cuando la masa de cuerpos marchitos de abalanzo sobre ellos.

- Vamos Draco, hazlo ahora mata esos estúpidos- grito Bella lanzando un Cruciatus hacía Neville.

- Protego – gritaron Luna y Harry a la vez mientras Ron y Hermione conjuraban sus patronus, las figuras retrocedían pero volvían cada vez con más fuerza, necesitaban ayuda y las serpientes no conocían el hechizo así que solo podían permanecer estáticas frente a lo que se les venía encima.

- Es hora de irnos – dijo el rubio con la mirada clavada en su esposa.

- No, no podemos, nos necesitan- chillo la castaña al borde de las lágrimas.

- No arriesgaré a mi hijo por tus amigos, es que no vez que lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es huir- grito Draco molesto. Pronto se vieron rodeados los mortifagos mientras los dementores no cesaban en su empeño.

- Él tiene razón Hermione, deben salir de aquí- dijo Harry rechazando un hechizo.

- Pero...- titubeo la Gryffindor mientras retrocedían para refugiarse en una tienda vacía.

- No podremos hacerles frente por mucho tiempo, si pueden encontrar la manera de salir de aquí háganlo… es imposible aparecerse aquí – respondió Ron frotándose una herida con la manga de la túnica.

La mirada suplicante de Hermione hizo que le rubio se crispara pero finalmente bajo la cabeza derrotado- Anarys – llamo en un susurro y la elfa se presento ante ellos haciendo una reverencia- nos vamos de aquí Granger, si quieres puedes llevarte a tus mascotas – dijo con evidente enfado.

La elfa tendío la mano hacía su amo y este tomo la mano de su esposa, los Slytherin posaron también sus manos en la criatura- Esta bien Weasly, saldremos todos vivos de aquí – repuso el rubio ante la mirada interrogante del pelirrojo.

- ¿Y cómo sé que esto no es una trampa?- pregunto Ron renuente.

- Supongo que tendrás que confiar en mí.

Ginny y Ron extendieron la mano hacía la elfa con algo de temor – Vamos san Potter, ya no podemos hacer nada aquí hemos perdido, es mejor aceptarlo y escapar de una vez- dijo Draco al notar la indecisión en los ojos de Harry pero finalmente este acabo extendiendo la mano también hacía el pequeño ser.

- A casa Anarys- ordeno el Slytherin, todos sintieron un pequeño tirón y la sensación de caer al vacío pero en medio de todo eso el grito de Bellatrix les llego claramente y luego nada, silencio total.

- Harry – grito Ginny cuando sus pies chocaron contra el frío suelo- Harryyyyyyy- sus gritos pusieron en alerta a los demás y entonces todos lo vieron, el niño que vivió no estaba con ellos, Harry Potter estaba perdido.

La figura se alzaba altiva en medio de los jarrones rotos, los libros revueltos y el desastre que la rodeaba, la expresión de su rostro lucía serena; Narcissa no parecía para nada perturbada por la reacción de su esposo, Lucius prácticamente había destrozado la biblioteca cuando supo la noticia y no era para menos, no todos los días te enterabas de que tu hijo era un traidor a la sangre.

Después del ataque a Hogsmeade muchas cosas habrían de cambiar en el mundo mágico…"Lucius Malfoy nuevo Ministro de magia" era la noticia principal del profeta, abajo en letras un poco más chicas se leía: "Harry Potter desaparecido", hoy el mundo mágico a sufrido un ataque que marcara nuestras vidas para siempre, varios estudiantes han muerto, otros están heridos y algunos desaparecidos. ¿ qué ha hecho Dumbledore para ayudarnos? ¿Qué ha hecho Dumbledore para defender a los estudiantes?


	16. Chapter 16

_**Recuento de daños**_

La mansión milenaria era tan parecida a un palacio, claro, sí podías verla y es que los incontables hechizos que la protegían la convertían en uno de los lugares más seguros para ellos, ellos que ahora se encontraban debatiendo lo que debían hacer, lo que había sucedido hacía solo algunas horas.

- Estaba a mi lado y de pronto ya no, no lo entiendo- dijo el pelirrojo con evidente frustración, repitiendo una vez más sus palabras.

- Esta bien, Weasley… estaba a tu lado pero eso ya no importa, ahora no está. Es evidente que algo sucedió mientras todos estábamos preocupados por largarnos de ese lugar, eso ya ha quedado claro- puntualizo Blaise de mal humor.

- Tenemos que buscarlo, tenemos que encontrarlo antes de que alguien más lo encuentre- grito Ginny- histérica.

- ¿Tenemos?- pregunto confundida Pansy- porque tenemos…

- Pansy querida… cállate – repuso Blaise con una mueca de fastidio.

- Tranquilízate Ginny, estoy segura de que él está bien- dijo la castaña intentando sonar convincente a pesar de que ella misma se sentía afligida.

- No sirve de nada que hagamos suposiciones ahora. Es mejor que descansemos un poco – replico Luna- pensaremos mejor con la cabeza fría, estoy segura de que Harry está bien- afirmo con seguridad logrando que los demás la observaran interrogantes sin comprender como podía la rubia afirmar algo así.

- Diablos- grito Theo cuando vio venir las dos figuras que se abalanzaban sobre Hermione a toda velocidad ante la mirada asustada de todos.

- Víctor y Weazel, quietos- ordeno el rubio y ambos perros se detuvieron en seco- sentados. Creo que lo mejor será que Anarys los lleve a su habitación y les sirva algo de comer- dijo el rubio.

- Debo admitir que muero de hambre – repuso Ron al tiempo que un sonido proveniente de su estomago dejaba claro que no mentía.

- Estaba hablando de los perros, Weasley- se mofo Draco mientras Ron se ponía rojo de rabia.

Lucius Malfoy mostro su mejor sonrisa y poso para la fotografía del Profeta con aparente tranquilidad, el mundo mágico lo creía su protector, él hombre dispuesto a enfrentar al que No debe ser nombrado; acaso no había permito que su hijo se casara con una sangre sucia, acaso el mundo no estaba a solo unos cuantos meses de ver el fruto de esa unión… Solo una estrategia, todo formaba parte del plan que tan difícilmente había llevado a cabo, todo para volver a ganar la gracia de su Señor y ahora su hijo iba y lo arruinaba todo por la maldita sangre sucia y su bastardo, ese engendro que llevaría su apellido, un precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar antes pero no ahora… ahora lo mejor era que esa inmunda y su hijo desaparecieran para siempre, quizás de esa forma Draco volvería a ellos, tal vez podría convencer al Lord Oscuro de perdonarle la vida a su único hijo, de olvidar su traición… aunque él nunca lo olvidaría.

Draco observo desde la ventana como su esposa conversaba con el pelirrojo sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol, la veía feliz a su lado, le sonreía a ese pobretón como nunca le había sonreído a él.- ¿Draco, te das cuentas de que no hay vuelta atrás?- la voz de Pansy le llego clara y tuvo que alejarse de la ventana para encararla, su mirada clavada en él le hizo sentirse como cuando era un niño y eso ella comprendía cuanto le costaba repetir las palabras de su padre, cumplir con sus ordenes, ser un títere en sus manos.

- Lo sé, no pretendía que las cosas resultaran de este modo. Que ustedes estén aquí es un gran erro, pueden marcharse ahora antes de que sea tarde… pueden decir que los obligamos, que escaparon en contra de su voluntad…

- Si claro, porque seguro alguien va a creer esa versión- intervino Blaise dejándose caer sobre el sillón.

- No es como si tuviéramos muchas opciones- puntualizo Theo- ahora estamos en el bando de los buenos, viva Dumbledore y su endemoniada Orden del Fenix.

- Entonces ahora tenemos que adorar a San Potter- bufo Pansy con evidente molestia.

- ¿En verdad vamos a hacer esto? No es como si tuviéramos elección pero… ¿se dan cuenta de que nos han criado todos estos años para esta guerra? Y ahora resulta que no estaremos en el bando que esperábamos…- dijo Blaise.

- Pues no sé tú pero el sueño de mi vida nunca fue convertirme en un jodido mortifago, eso era cosa del desgraciado de mi padre- acoto Nott- los viejos y sus ideas pasadas de moda…

- ¿Pero es que ustedes se están escuchando?- pregunto Pansy alarmada- estamos mandando al diablo todo aquello para lo que hemos venido a este mundo, los ideales de nuestros antepasados, nuestra pureza de sangre, todo…

- Somos unos malditos rebeldes- repuso Blaise sirviéndose wiskey de fuego en una copa y alzándola como si estuviera brindando.

- ¿Y eso no los hace sentir endemoniadamente bien?- replicó Theo sirviéndose él también un poco de wiskey.

- Chicos esto no es un maldito juego…- intervino el rubio alarmado por las palabras de sus amigos, definitivamente él no se había esperado algo así.

- Ninguna guerra lo es Draquito- repuso Pansy sirviendo dos copas y pasándole una al rubio- Por nosotros, los rebeldes.- dijo alzando la copa en alto.

- Basta esto es una jodida estupidez- grito el rubio serio con los ojos plagados de furia- no somos una putos héroes, nosotros no estamos de parte de nadie, solo de nosotros.

- Quizás sea hora de escoger un bando – replicó Pansy acercándose a la ventana- ya no somos uno niños, podemos tomar nuestras propias decisiones…

- Eres nuestro príncipe indiscutible Draco pero eso no significa que puedas darnos ordenes, hacemos esto porque queremos…- dijo Blaise

- ¿Nunca se te ha ocurrido que nosotros también tenemos corazón?- suspiro Pansy.

- Tal vez algo más pequeño, retorcido y arrugado que él de los demás… pero allí esta, aún late.- Tercio Theo apoyando la mano sobre el pecho del rubio en el lugar exacto donde latía su corazón.

La brisa cálida le hacía sentirse un poco más tranquila y el hecho de tener aquel limón en la mano era algo que agradecía sobre manera, si alguien le hubiera dicho antes que el aroma de los limones calmaban las nauseas del embarazo la castaña se le hubiera quedado mirando como a un loco pero ahora… digamos que ahora estaba aprendiendo a abrir su mente a ciertas cosas. Había sido idea de Luna, la rubia había insistido en que eso podría ayudarla y a pesar de su escepticismo tenía admitir que funcionaba de maravilla, las nauseas se habían ido.- Creo que sería lo mejor… es decir mi madre estaría encantada de cuidarte a ti y al bebé, estarán bien en la madriguera – insistió el pelirrojo una vez más con mirada suplicante, desde que la elfa había regresado con el Profeta que anunciaba los cambios en el mundo mágico Ron no paraba de atosigarla con esa suplica, era bastante tedioso… lo cierto era que por lo menos ahora sabían que Harry estaba bien o al menos eso querían creer, si los mortifagos lo hubieran capturado seguramente eso habría sido una gran noticia, si El niño que vivió estuviera muerto ellos se habrían regodeado con eso pero al parecer no era el caso.

El pelirrojo le tomo la mano con delicadeza haciéndola volver a la realidad- Hermione, llevamos un día aquí seguramente allá afuera hay alguien buscándonos, nuestros padres deben estar preocupados, debemos regresar… ven conmigo, no puedes quedarse con esas víboras- dijo el pelirrojo.

La castaña deslizo rápidamente su mano de entre las de su amigo y trato de aparentar tranquilidad- Es cierto, ustedes deben regresar… Luna, Ginny y tú deben regresar lo antes posible…

- Tu también, no me creo que quieras quedarte en este lugar. Este lugar es tenebroso e inmenso, ¿para cuantos Malfoy crees que lo hayan construido?¿Doscientos? Vamos Hermy termina con esta farsa, Malfoy no dudara a la hora de entregarte a los mortifagos si con ello consigue salvar su pellejo, estoy seguro de que ni siquiera pensara en su hijo, ni él ni ninguna de esas serpientes, nos estamos seguros aquí- replicó el pelirrojo con convicción.

- Y no estoy pidiéndote que te quedes, pero yo no puedo irme; este es mi lugar ahora… Malfoy es mi esposo- respondió Hermione acariciando su vientre sobre la ropa- es el padre de mi hijo.

- No me vas a convencer con esa estupidez, Malfoy es un…- Replicó Ron pero no pudo terminar sus palabras.

- Su esposo y el padre de su hijo, acaso tu cerebro aún logra procesar algo tan simple pobretón- intervino Draco con una mueca de fastidio con los brazos cruzados a solo pasos del banco donde el pelirrojo y la castaña estaban sentados- es mejor que lo comprendas de una vez.

Ron sentía la rabia crecer en su interior, deseaba destrozar la cara del rubio, romper cada hueso de su cuerpo que él pudiera sentir cuando lo odiaba, cuánto dolor le causaban sus palabras aunque estas fueran verdad. No era posible que Hermione prefiriera quedarse con ese maldito, a menos que … no … era imposible… no había forma, en qué mundo algo así podía ser posible, pero había algo ahí que él aún no comprendía, algo se le escapaba y no saber qué era lo estaba enloqueciendo.

- Entonces señor Potter, ¿tengo su palabra de que pondrá más empeño en sus clases de ahora en adelante?- pregunto el hombre cruzándose de brazos con evidente fastidio.

- Solo, si usted cumple con su parte- respondió el muchacho jadeando por el esfuerzo.

- Tan arrogante y estúpido como su padre- bufo molesto su interlocutor pero aún así levanto su varita y un haz de luz salió de ella, tomando la figura de un cierva, Harry permaneció en silencio durante unos minutos pensando en cómo era aquello posible, el patronus de su madre…- Ahora es mejor que no vayamos de una vez, antes de darle oportunidad a alguien de encontrarnos, levántate Potter… aún queda mucho por hacer- lo apuro el hombre tomándolo de la mano con fuerza para desaparecer juntos en medio de un callejón maloliente y sucio.

-_Solo por esta noche, solo por estas horas olvidemos lo que algunas vez fuimos y lo que somos; solo por esta noche déjame ser solo tu esposo_- esas palabras dichas por el rubio taladraban la mente de Hermione, es que no era posible que aquello fuera real. Draco y ella compartían habitación, a pasar que en aquella mansión debía de haber muchos cuartos deshabitados el rubio había insistido en dormir que debían dormir juntos- por si sucede algo – esa había sido su excusa y ella ya estaba tan acostumbrada a su presencia que no había encontrado problema con aquella petición. Pero a mitad de la noche el rubio se había deslizado desde su rincón de la cama para acercarse a ella y en un impulso que para ella le pareció en un principio una broma de mal gusto el rubio le había soltado esas palabras mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, acercándola a su cuerpo, aferrándose a ella desesperadamente como si se tratara de un niño que ha tenido una pesadilla a media noche y busca consuelo, al principio ella se había temido que él intentara algo pero el Slytherin se había limitado a abrazarla rodeando su cintura con sus brazos y a acomodar su cabeza contra la suya cerca del cuello haciendo que su respiración cálida rozara su piel mientras su aroma tan masculino la envolvía como si se tratara de una droga haciéndola sentir… como la hacía sentir…¿?

Esbozando una pequeña y tímida sonrisa Hermione se permitió disfrutar de la cercanía del rubio, solo por esa noche, solo por unas horas, a solas sin que nadie los juzgara, después de todo no era acaso él su esposo, como negarse a tal petición después de todo lo que él había hecho por ella.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció?<p>

Prometo subir un capítulo entre semana si ustedes con generosos con los comentarios, no es que quiera sobornarlos pero ya saben que los comentarios son como el mana caído del cielo para los escritores.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Sangre, sudor, lágrimas y un poco de amor_**

El periódico se encontraba sobre el escritorio al lado del pensadero, el fénix admiraba la estancia desde su percha mientras Albus Dumbledore mantenía ambos brazos apoyados sobre la fría madera con expresión preocupada, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos no había podido hacer nada para defender a sus estudiantes… se sentía tan culpable y dolido que no podía evitar que sus pensamientos fueran hacía Aryana, cuanto la extrañaba, cuanto extrañaba a sus padres a su familia.

El Ministerio estaba en manos de Lucius Malfoy, ese hombre desalmado y cruel que engañó al mundo mágico y consiguió que confiaran en él, que lo vieran como un salvador, que ciegos estaban. Después de tantas muertes y de tanto dolor los padres de familia habían exigido el cierre del Colegio y él no había podido disuadirlos, como hacerlo después de que tantos estudiantes habían muerto mientras estaban bajo sus cuidado, se suponía que Hogwarts era el lugar más seguro, que allí estarían a salvo y ahora, ahora él no podía evitar recordar los rostros entusiastas de aquellos niños y jóvenes que nunca podrían volver a realizar un hechizo, que nunca podrían ver a sus hijos partir del andén 9 y tres cuartos.

Se acomodo las gafas y leyó una vez más el encabezado "Extraño virus causa estragos entre la población mágica", más abajo se leía "Los medimagos no saben cómo detener el avance del virus, se ha declarado un estado de cuarentena"… él lo sabía, podía ver la mano del Tom en esos hechos, los ataques en Transilvania, el tornado en América, un tsunami en Japón, las extrañas muertes a puertas cerradas, las desapariciones… nada de eso era natural, no podía serlo. Sólo esperaba que Harry estuviera a salvo por lo menos hasta que pudieran encontrar la manera de derrotar a Voldemort.

- Una vez más- dijo el hombre con el rostro inexpresivo mientras una brisa sacudía las hojas de los árboles a su alrededor y en medio del claro un muchacho lo observaba con ira.

- Estoy al límite- respondió jadeando a su interlocutor limpiándose con la manga de la camisa rota la sangre que manaba de una herida que tenía en el cuello - no puedo más.

- Crucio- respondió el hombre causando que el otro se retorciera de dolor apretando los dientes pero sin soltar ni un solo gemido- esto no es nada, lo que sea que él pueda hacerte será mil veces peor.

- Lo sé- respondió en un susurro con la voz ronca el joven aspirando grandes bocanadas de aire mientras se apoyaba en un árbol.

- Demuéstralo entonces, Imperio- el joven se resistía- débil, demasiado débil… como vas a protegerlos si no puedes rechazar este simple hechizo. Vas a permitir que mueran por ti…

- Cállate, cierra tu estúpida boca- grito el joven levantando lentamente la varita como si le costara mucho mover el brazo, sus gestos denotaban esfuerzo y el sudor perlaba su frente- Expeliermus…

- Patético, Potter ¿Cómo pretendes derrotarme solo con eso? Vamos intenta de nuevo – replicó el hombre, tal vez si Harry no hubiera estado luchando por vencer la maldición podría haber notado el brillo en los ojos de su profesor, un brillo imperceptible que fue borrado rápidamente.

- Hora de irnos- sentencio el hombre después de que el muchacho cayera rendido sobre la hierba con la ropa destrozada y sucia, ciertamente había sido uno de sus mejores entrenamientos pero quizás eso no fuera suficiente, nunca lo era.

La Madriguera se alzaba radiante ante ellos, quizás no fuera tan imponente como la mansión Malfoy pero realmente tenía algo que te hacía sentir seguro, en casa… Molly Weasley corrió hacia los recién llegados y los envolvió en un abrazo de oso que dejo a los pobres jóvenes prácticamente sin oxigeno pero ninguno se quejo, era tan reconfortante estar en casa y saber que todos estaban bien.- Molly querida, suelta a los muchachos – dijo el señor Weasley después de unos largos minutos de agonía.

- En que estaban pensando, como se les ocurre desaparecer de esa forma... es que no pensaron en lo preocupados que estamos…- la voz de su madre se perdió entre otros ruidos mientras Ginny buscaba con la mirada a cierto muchacho con una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente.

- ¿Harry no está aquí?- pregunto Ron antes de que Ginny pudiera abrir la boca.

- No, es mejor que entremos de una vez, hay algo que deben saber- respondió el Señor Weasley con seriedad lo que hizo que Ron y Ginny comenzaran a preocuparse.

- Luna, querida… tu padre aún no sabe que estas aquí pero estoy segura de que Bill podrá mandarle una lechuza después de que terminemos la reunión- dijo Molly esbozando una sonrisa tranquilizadora a la rubia que se limito a asentir con la cabeza.

_…recuerda que siempre ,tú fuiste quien me daba ganas de ser…_ tarareaba el muchacho dando pasos elegantes y seguros hacía la puerta; se veía feliz, satisfecho con su logros…_un hombre de bien… no tienes más corazón…_ saco una daga de entre los pliegues de su túnica y llevándola hacía la palma de su mano se hizo un corte superficial del que brotaron algunas gotas de sangre que se apresuro a dejar caer sobre el tapiz que se encontraba frente a él- Adelante niño, te estábamos esperando- dijo una voz siseante desde el interior.

- ¿Nahuel?, cuanto has crecido muchacho… realmente has cambiado mucho- dijo el hombre que se encontraba al borde de la cama sujetando un bastón entre sus manos.

- Mi Lord, señor Ministro…- saludo con una leve inclinación forzándose a mantener su rostro inexpresivo ante el insulto de Lucius- entiendo que mis servicios son requeridos… para ser un niño debo estar haciendo algo bien ¿verdad?.

- Estúpido niño arrogante- respondió Lucius ofendido- limítate a cumplir tu trabajo. ¿Cómo permitiste qué mi hijo desapareciera?

- Si mal no recuerdo no fui yo quien organizo ese trabajo… Bella y Astoria quizás puedan responder sus preguntas… Señor- dijo dándole énfasis a la última palabra.

- Bellatrix y tu hermanita no tienen idea de a donde fueron… mi hijo y otros Slytherin están desaparecidos, necesitamos encontrarlos. Se suponía que nadie podía aparecerse fuera de ese lugar pero…- Lucius pareció meditar sus palabras durante unos segundos- pudiera ser pero… no es imposible, él nunca permitiría a la sangre sucia profanar ese lugar; lo más seguro es que se estén escondiendo entre los muggles, esas despreciables criaturas…

- Basta de tonterías Lucius- lo interrumpió el Lord concentrando su atención en Nagini- reúne un grupo y encuéntrelos, sobre todo a la sangre sucia, debe pagar… haré de ellos un ejemplo para que todos sepan lo que les espera a los traidores - el brillo de sus ojos hizo estremecer a Malfoy que palideció visiblemente, había algo siniestro en ellos…pedían sangre, pedían dolor, sufrimiento, agonía…- Quiero a Potter retorciéndose de dolor frente a mí, quiero ver el brillo de sus ojos desaparecer cuando exhale el último aliento de vida, quiero que suplique piedad…

_¿Acaso la cosas pueden cambiar así de fácil, solo con un gesto de buena voluntad, con una caricia inocente… con un pequeño roce de piel?_ Pansy repasaba una y otra vez en su mente el momento en que sus sentimientos habían cambiado, quizás las cosas habían estado cambiando desde antes pero ella nunca prestaba atención a esas cosas, prefería no hacerlo, no tener idea de lo que sucedía a su alrededor le daba una sensación de falsa seguridad. No es que ella fuera tonta, claro que no, tampoco era cobarde o ¿sí? Pero prefería la ignorancia a rebanarse la cabeza intentando solucionar problemas que estaban fuera de su alcance, prefería parecer superficial y tonta a tener plena conciencia de su inutilidad, de que no tenía una razón de ser, un propósito. Todo era culpa de Blaise, ese chico realmente conseguía hacerla enfadar… ese día ella estaba molesta, furiosa… Zabini se había pasado todo el día acosándola, llamándola _princesa_ y haciéndole reverencias a cada paso, mostrándose galante, ofreciéndose a ayudarla con cosas simples como bajar las escaleras o abriéndole la puerta… al principio fue halagador pero después unas resultaba tedioso que el moreno hubiera decidido comportarse como su elfo doméstico personal. Cansada la princesa de las serpientes lo encaro molesta- ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo idiota es qué vas a seguirme todo el día como un cachorrito?- le pregunto.

- Mi adorada princesa, si mi presencia os incomoda puedo retirarme… le apetece un té, chocolate… ¿desea algo princesa? – respondió solicito Bleise.

- Que dejes de comportarte como un elfo – replicó airada la chica.

- ¿Acaso prefiere la princesa que personifique a alguna otra criatura, un troll, un gigante…?- dijo Blaise con voz calmada haciendo una reverencia.

- Prefiero que vuelvas a ser Blaise Zabini- grito Pansy frustrada por la actitud de su amigo.

- Con una condición- respondió el moreno luego de unos segundos de silencio en los que su amiga estuvo a punto de estrangularlo.

- ¿Cual?- replicó Pansy al borde del colapso pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de seguir preguntando unos labios cálidos cubrieron sus labios y sin que ella pudiera evitarlo su boca se abrió y su lengua salió al encuentro de la del moreno que la sostenía firmemente por la cintura, ella llevo las manos hacía el cuello del muchacho y cuando el aire se hizo necesario se separaron en silencio- ¿A qué ha venido eso?- pregunto casi sin aliento.

- A que estoy decidido a conquistarme, quiero tenerte a mi lado Pansy y haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para merecerte- respondió Blaise con una seriedad poco habitual en él.

- Estas de broma, como se te ocurre… estamos en guerra- refuto la muchacha entre asombrada y asustada.

- ¿Acaso no nos ha dicho siempre Dumbledore que el amor es el arma más poderosa?- repuso el muchacho soltando lentamente el agarre que mantenía de su cintura.

_Maldito Blaise_ pensó Pansy, toda esa confusión que sentía ahora se debía a él y a ese beso, un beso que no había pedido ni deseado pero que no podía borrar de su mente, que la atormentaba y la recordaba que ella también tenía un corazón, que la obligaba a admitir que hacía bastante tiempo que no veía al moreno como su amigo sino como algo más y al parecer ahora el también sentía lo mismo… _Maldita guerra, maldito Blaise_ pensó mientras sentía como él la abrazaba y depositaba un suave beso en su mejilla y entrelazaba su mano con la suya como venían haciendo desde aquel día.

Los integrantes de la orden del fénix lucían atónitos ante la declaración de Ron y Ginny, quizás de haber contado con la presencia de Dumbledore la cosas podrían haber sido un poco diferentes - ¿Están seguro de eso niños, yo no me fío de esas serpientes?- pregunto Ojoloco mientras los demás aún digerían la noticia.

- Pues al menos es lo que ellos dijeron, claro que yo tampoco confió en esos…- pero un codazo en de parte de Ginny hizo que Ron se olvidara de sus palabras.

- Esto es inesperado- farfullo Percy acomodándose las gafas.

- Están seguros de que no les afecto ningún hechizo, ¿No estarían bajo un Imperio o siguiendo órdenes de quien ustedes ya saben?- pregunto Bill confundido.

- Que guardadito se los tenían esas serpientes ahora resulta que hasta quieren ayudarnos- se burlaron Fred y George – ¿a ver Ginny cuantas veces usaste el moco murciélago en ellos para conseguir que cambiaran de bando?

- Idiotas- replicó Ginny con desdén.

- No creo que un puñado de adolescentes puedan sernos de mucha ayuda- dijo Ojoloco.

- Pero nosotros también somos parte de la Orden y hemos demostrado que podemos ser útiles – se escucho la tímida voz de Luna.

- Ella tiene un punto a su favor- respondió Lunático alzando los brazos.

- Solo son unos niños – se apresuro a decir Molly

-¿Entonces qué haremos, aceptaremos a los Slytherin en la Orden?- pregunto McGonagall con expresión preocupada pero consciente los riesgos y los posibilidades que esa decisión podía tener en el futuro.

Al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue la mata de pelo castaño de su esposa y se dio cuenta de que no quería levantarse, los mortifagos, la guerras, todo lo demás podía esperar… solo deseaba poder quedar allí más tiempo, abrazando a la cintura de la castaña acariciando delicadamente el lugar en que su hijo crecía poco a poco. Hermione balbuceo algo inentendible y entrelazo sus manos con las del rubio al tiempo que sus parpados se separaban lentamente- No lo hagas- dijo el rubio cuando ella intento separarse de él para levantarse de la cama.

- Tengo que hacerlo, debo hacerlo- repuso Hermione seria.

- Regálame unos minutos más… solo unos minutos es todo lo que pido- refuto Draco sin poder creer que él hubiera dicho algo así.

- Lo siento Draco pero no puedo – dijo Hermione levantándose de la cama rápidamente.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto el rubio haciendo un puchero como un niño al que se le niega un dulce.

- Porque necesito ir al baño ahora, tu hijo está empezando a parecerse a ti- respondió la castaña en medio camino al baño.

- Oh no, no otra vez- grito el rubio cuando se sintió a punto de caerse al suelo… _mareos porque a mí._

La nutria resplandecía y danzaba en el aire con elegancia ante la mirada de las serpientes que se encontraban en el salón de entrenamiento de la mansión- ¿Y la mía también se parecerá a esa cosa?- bufó Pansy haciendo una mueca.

- Es diferente para cada persona- aclaro la castaña. Bueno recuerden… piensen en un recuerdo que los haga sentir felices, preparasen y pronuncien fuerte y claro…

- Tampoco es que seamos unos niños de primer año- la interrumpió Theo

- Preparados… uno, dos tres- dijo Hermione y los Slytherin levantaron sus varitas mientras buscaban un recuerdo feliz en su mente.

* * *

><p>Ahora si… este es el final de este capítulo… iba a ser más largo pero me pareció que debía darles a ustedes la oportunidad de escoger los patronus de nuestros amigos así que dejen sus sugerencias.<p>

No olviden comentar.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Ahora sí aquí tienen el capítulo completo... _****_disfrútenlo_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tú eres mi momento feliz<em>**

- Un cisne – dijo asombrada Pansy cuando su patronus comenzó a brillar con fuerza iluminando la habitación.

- Ya era hora… mira que eres lenta nena- repuso Blaise tomándola por la cintura y besándola en los labios haciendo que el pratonus de su novia se deshiciera en haces de luz.

- Por fin, pensé que ustedes tardarían más que estos dos- declaro Theo moviendo la cabeza en dirección a Draco y Hermione- Solo espero que cuando esos se decidan decirse lo que sienten aprendan a no comer pan en frente de los pobres.

- Amargado- replicó Blaise soltando a su novia para levantar su varita y practicar el hechizo, el zorro salió corriendo hacía Theo y el castaño respondió con su propio patronus, el águila chillo alzando el vuelo para encontrarse con el zorro y el cisne que surcaban los aires iluminándolo todo a su paso.

- Draquito, queremos ver tu criatura- grito Pansy con una sonrisa en los labios; Theo y Blaise observaban al rubio con una mueca de autosufiencia en el rostro debido a que a su compañero le estaba costando bastante realizar el hechizo.

Hermione improviso una risita nerviosa para Draco y le lanzo una mirada asesina a los Slytherin – Creo que es mejor que vayamos a comer algo, hemos estado practicando hechizos todo el día muero de hambre además necesitamos descansar.

- Yo estoy tan cansado… el patronus si que te agota ¿verdad Theo?- dijo Blaise en un tono más alto de los normal y con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

- Si, realmente creo que tenías razón cuando dijiste que era un hechizo avanzado, son tan difíciles de dominar- repuso Theo distraído.

- Los vemos en el comedor- dijo Pansy colgándose de los brazos de Blaise y Theo y arrastrándolos hacía la salida.

- Draco…- dijo tímidamente la castaña.

- No puedo, no puedo hacerlo… no tiene lógica- grito el rubio frustrado.

- Tranquilo seguro que mañana lo harás mejor, solo necesitas descansar- repuso Hermione poniéndole un brazo sobre el hombro.

- No logro sacarte de mi mente- replicó el rubio abrazándola con fuerza y hundiendo la cara en la mata indomable de cabellos de su esposa- no puedo concentrarme.

- ¿Qué?- susurro la castaña sonrojada con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, por toda respuesta Draco tomo sus labios entre los suyos con pasión, permitiéndose explorar su boca, grabando en su mente el sabor de esos labios que lo estaban llevando al a gloria cuando ella respondió a su beso y rodeo su cuello con sus manos.

- Ups… creo que mejor regreso con los demás- dijo Pansy al ver la escena cerrando rápidamente la puerta maldiciéndose internamente por ser tan inoportuna.

- Creo que es mejor que bajemos de una vez – repuso Hermione azorada separándose rápidamente al rubio y sintiéndose de pronto sola y fría, como si su cuerpo anhelara el calor de su esposo.

- Hermione- dijo el rubio reteniéndola por el brazo con nerviosismo y algo parecido a una súplica en su mirada.

- Nos esperan- respondió la castaña notando la mirada ansiosa del rubio. Necesitaba pensar, analizar lo que estaba sucediéndole; algo había cambiado de pronto Draco no era más el chico que se burlaba de ella, la insultaba y la llamaba sangre sucia era el padre de su hijo y se estaba mostrándole una parte de él que ella no creía que existía… _Podía ser tan sobre protector a veces. Por Merlín es Malfoy-sangre pura-príncipe de las serpientes, ególatra, egoísta, arrogante… así es Malfoy _se repetía a sí misma la castaña pero mientras más lo analizaba más podía notar la gran diferencia entre el Draco Malfoy que ella creía conocer y el que ahora estaba frente a ella comiendo un trozo de pastel de duraznos con rodajas de limón. _Porque no puedo borrar ese beso de mi mente, la sensación tan placentera de sentirme entre sus brazos, porque sigo deseando volver a probar sus labios…_

-¿Entonces, vas a decirme de una vez cuál es tu recuerdo feliz?- pregunto Pansy sacando a Hermione de sus reflexiones.

- El mío no es apto para menores, además soy todo un caballero… - respondió Blaise recostando la cabeza sobre su regazo.

- Creo que ya todos aquí sabemos que recuerdos están usando ustedes dos… degenerados- se mofo Theo fingiendo inocencia mientras engullía un trozo de pastel- ¿y el tu Hermione, no vas a decirnos que recuerdo usas para crear el patronus?.

Draco de pronto sintió una oleada de… bueno no estaba seguro de que era pero no le gustaba para nada que Theo se atreviera a llamar Hermione a su esposa- Hummm…. Pues- balbuceo la castaña sin atreverse a contestar.

- Ya es tarde y tú tienes que descansar, todos tenemos que descansar- dijo el rubio en un tono que hizo a los Sly recordar porque él era su príncipe… no era una sugerencia, no era un pedido, era una orden.

- Buenas noches- respondieron Theo, Blaise y Pansy a coro antes de salir de la sala en dirección a sus habitaciones.

- ¿Pasa algo?- pregunto Hermione mientras ella y Draco caminaban por el pasillo hacia su cuarto.

- Tú y yo, tenemos que hablar- respondió el rubio cortante, Hermione enarco una ceja confundida por la nueva actitud del rubio.

Él cerró la puerta despacio evitando hacer ruido, no quería que su presa se sospechara, nada debía alertarla… - Eres mi esposa- dijo de pronto cuando ella se disponía a abrir la puerta del armario para buscar una pijama.

- Si- respondió ella volteándose a verlo.

- Que bueno que estemos de acuerdo con eso- repuso caminando hacía ella con pasos cortos y elegantes, como si temiera asustarla, como si ella pudiera salir corriendo en cualquier momento- hay algo en ti- dijo deteniéndose a unos centímetros de la castaña rozando su cintura con una de sus manos mientras con la otra acariciaba su mejilla- que me atrae, no lo entiendo… no logro sacarte de mi mente- Hermione no estaba segura de querer seguir escuchando sus palabras, sentirlo tan cerca la perturbaba de una forma extraña, la hacía sentir diferente… además de que aún podía recordar el sabor de sus labios sobre los suyos, la sensación tan placentera que su cercanía le provocaba- puedo besarte de nuevo- pidió él estrechándola entre sus brazos y ella solo atino a asentir con la cabeza.

- Draco- murmuro ella cuando sus labios finalmente se separaron para buscar aire-¿por qué haces esto?- replicó casi en un gemido pero él la callo con un nuevo beso, más apasionado y posesivo que le anterior.

- Porque ya no puedo controlar lo que me haces sentir, eres mi esposa- susurro él en su oído bañando su cuello con su aliento cálido antes de lanzarse sobre su cuello depositando pequeños besos desesperados mientras sus manos intentaban colarse bajo la camisa de la castaña.

Hermione intentaba racionalizar por que no estaba bien seguir dejando que él avanzara; era Malfoy no podía no debía permitirse sentir nada por él, iba a hacerle daño… la haría sufrir; porque él no la amaba, no podía amarla ¿verdad? Pero entonces ¿por qué había cambiado tanto?, ¿Por qué se esforzaba por hacerla sentir bien, por qué era tan protector, por que se preocupaba por su hijo, porque la besaba de esa forma? Demasiadas preguntas y ninguna respuesta… ¿Es que de verdad podría él sentir algo por ella?- Creo que es mejor que… - balbuceo ella dejando escapar un suspiro.

- Si, lo sé… debemos descansar- repuso él llevándola hacía la cama sin dejar de besarla, la castaña se sentía confundida, muy confundida; las carias del rubio hacían que cada parte de su piel que era tocada por sus manos ardiera, su aliento era embriagador, su respiración agitada se entremezclaba con la suya y para cuando sintió la suave seda bajo su cuerpo decidió que no valía la pena resistirse… después de todo era su esposo y ella… ella lo amaba.

_¿Ella lo amaba? _ La consciencia plena de sus sentimientos hacía su esposo la lleno de pronto paralizándola, _por Merlín…_ _no podía amarlo, no debía amarlo; _se suponía que su misión era espiarlo, vigilarlo, no enamorarse de él. Sus manos descansaban inertes a los costados de su cuerpo y se mantenía rígida bajo el cuerpo del rubio sin atreverse a tocarlo, dudando sobre cómo debía actuar. Sintió como él reclamaba sus labios devorándolos ansioso, sus lenguas se rozaban juguetonas enviando pequeñas descargas de placer , reconociéndose haciéndoles desear más y sus manos se abrían paso hábilmente a través de la ropa, quemando a su paso cada centímetro de piel, marcándola como suya, reclamándola como su mujer y acabando con su resistencia.

Dejo que sus manos se deleitasen recorriendo el cuerpo del rubio por sobre la ropa, deslizando tímidamente sus dedos sobre los abdominales tan bien definidos sintiendo sus mejillas arde cuando la atrajo hacia él con más fuerza haciendo que sus cuerpos encajaran a la perfección y comprobó lo ansioso que estaba por fundirse con ella; Draco comenzó a trazar pequeños círculos alrededor de uno de sus senos por debajo del encaje del sostén mientras con la otra mano se deshacía de la molesta blusa rosa y se abalanzaba sobre uno de su pezones soltando un gemido ahogado ante el contacto y Hermione se mordía los labios respirando agitadamente ante las sensaciones que la invadían.

Lentamente el rubio se deshizo de la estorbosa ropa de su esposa- Eres mía Hermione- susurro en su oído antes de separarse unos centímetros de ella para ayudarla a desabrochar sus pantalones y se detuvo unos segundos para admirar su desnudez, Hermione podía ver el deseo y la pasión contenidos en su mirada, sentía una extraña calidez envolviéndola quemándola deliciosamente, apartó la mirada cuando sus ojos se cruzaron por fugases segundos pero él tomo su rostro entre sus manos con delicadeza – Mírame- su voz tenía el tono de una orden pero sus ojos reflejaban la suplica, respiraba entre cortadamente y parecía hacer un gran esfuerzo para contenerse porque de pronto su cuerpo se tenso sobre ella contrayendo cada músculo – ¿debo detenerme?- susurro tan bajo que a ella le pareció que lo había imaginado pero negó levemente con la cabeza y entonces fue ella la que comenzó a delinear y explorar el cuerpo del rubio con sus labios, subiendo desde su cintura hasta su cuello trazando un camino retorcido y zigzagueante de besos sobre la pálida piel de su esposo. Draco gruño enfebrecido por las caricias que ella le prodigaba, quería que aquella noche no terminara, que el tiempo se detuviera y le permitiera olvidar para siempre la guerra y el peligro inminente que se cernía sobre sus cabezas.

Lentamente él fue entrando en ella, acabando con la mutua tortura gruñendo de placer ante las sensaciones que su cuerpo experimentaba con los rítmicos movimientos, lentos y delicados al principio pero que se tornaron más rápidos y violentos cuando ella comenzó a seguirlo moviendo su caderas al compás de las suyas, hundiendo sus uñas en su espalda gimiendo su nombre. Aquello lo llevo a las puertas del cielo, sentirla estremecerse de placer ante sus caricias era algo enloquecedor, nunca hubiera esperado poder tenerla, poder tomarla y saciar el deseo que le invadía cada vez que la tenía cerca, que lo quemaba por dentro en las noches que ella se aferraba a él mientras dormía y podía disfrutar su calor envolviéndola en sus brazos pero sin atreverse a más… y ahora era suya, en su interior una extraña sensación de miedo y gozo le golpeo con fuerza, entrelazo sus manos con las de ella mientras ambos llegaban al orgasmo jadeantes y con la respiración entrecortada.

Hermione se acomodo entre los brazos del rubio dándole la espalda y él paso la mano por su cintura posesivamente atrayéndola más a su cuerpo- Eres mía Hermione Granger- dijo él en un tono que ella no supo interpretar y beso su cuello acomodando su cabeza contra la suya y entrelazando sus piernas debajo de las sabanas.

-Y tú eres mío… Draco Malfoy- respondió ella girándose para verle a los ojos, deseando hacer miles de preguntas, decirle miles de cosas pero él atrapo sus labios entre los suyos mordisqueándolos con expresión divertida haciéndola olvidar todo lo que no fuera él.

Draco se quedo despierto durante toda la noche contemplando la dormir, seguro de que no podría encontrar un recuerdo más feliz que aquel para poder realizar el hechizo que tanto trabajo le estaba costando dominar- Sabes Hermione; Tú, eres mi momento feliz murmuro al oído de la castaña y supo aún dormida ella le había escuchado . Esa mañana ninguno de los Slytherin pudo explicarse cómo demonios el rubio había conseguido al primer intentó dominar el hechizo, la extraña criatura rasgaba el cielo brillando con más fuerza e intensidad que él de cualquiera de los otros – A ver dime Draquito ¿Qué recuerdo utilizaste para crear esa cosa?- pregunto Pansy moviendo la cabeza en dirección a la criatura.

-Ese bicho es igualito al de Granger, así que supongo que podemos suponer que ustedes dos ya ….bueno ya sabes… apuesto a que por eso amaneciste hoy de tan buen humor- Theo miraba expectante al rubio, si le gustaba molestarlo pero había algo más debajo de aquel comentario, si Draco aceptaba lo que sentía por su esposa las cosas serían mucho más fáciles para todos.

- Theo, querido amigo si quieres seguir respirando al final del día te recomendaría que dejaras de hablar tonterías y te concentraras en lo realmente importante- replicó el rubio lanzando sobre el castaño la nutria resplandeciente, Theo corrió por toda la habitación ante las miradas burlonas de sus amigos antes de lanzar el águila sobre la nutria de Draco y al momento, el zorro, el cisne y la nutria de Hermione se unieron a los otros patronus.

El tiempo transcurría en una extraña calma, resultaba bastante sospechoso que los ataques se hubieran detenido de forma tan insólita pero la mayoría de la gente le atribuía aquella calma a Lucius Malfoy, el nuevo Ministro contaba ahora con el apoyo de toda la comunidad mágica y tras más de tres meses sin ataques la idea de reabrir Hogwarts parecía algo natural, Hermione se divertía con las ocurrencias de los Slytherin pero extrañaba a sus amigos y le hubiera gustado poder conversar con la señora Weasley sobre algunas cosas de su embarazo, debido al extraño recién descubierto instinto protector de Draco ninguno de los habitantes de la mansión podía salir al exterior a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, el rubio había sido bastante claro en ese punto- Nadie sale sin mi permiso- había dicho él y la verdad sea dicha ella odiaba tener que permanecer encerrada en aquel lugar, la mansión era enorme y había aprendido a no perderse en ella, adoraba los jardines y sentarse a leer bajo los árboles la relajaba pero le preocupaba el no tener noticias de Harry, lo único que sabía de él era que estaba bien… como si eso fuera suficiente, ella necesitaba comprobarlo con sus propios ojos necesitaba verlo frente a ella y saber que todos aquellos a los que amaba estaban a salvo… por lo menos esperaba que sus padres estuvieran a salvo.

Soltando un suspiro la castaña levanto la mano donde sostenía el hilo y las agujas de tejer, _Merlín bendito_ pensó frustrada, ¿porque tenía que ser tan difícil tejer una manta?, se suponía que debía ser algo simple… pero le estaba costando bastante lograr que aquella "cosa" pareciera una manta.

Blaise sonrió para sus adentros ante el predicamento de la castaña, la había visto armar y desarmar la dichosa "manta" durante todo el día- Señora Malfoy - dijo cuando la noto un poco más tranquila- ¿quiere que la ayude con eso?- se ofreció levantándose del sillón donde hasta hacía unos minutos se encontraba leyendo un libro, Draco y Theo estaban fuera y él era el encargado de cuidar-vigilar que la Gryffindor estuviera lo más cómoda posible, Draco lo castraría si algo llegara a sucederle a su esposa durante su ausencia…

- ¿Sabes tejer?- pregunto la castaña sin hacer caso de la provocación.

- Si prometes no preguntar ¿cómo? ni ¿por qué? Puedo enseñarte.

- Te lo agradecería… m…- Hermione se quedo muy quieta de pronto y rápidamente llevo una mano hacía su vientre, la expresión en su rostro alerto al moreno.

- Pansy… Pansy- grito el Blaise sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

La joven llego entro corriendo a la habitación para encontrarse con una Hermione que sonreía emocionada mientras una lágrima le corría por la mejilla y Blaise acercaba su oído a su vientre como esperando oír algo- ¿Estás segura Malfoy? Yo no puedo sentir nada- replicó palpando el vientre crecido de la joven.

- Eso es porque ahora no está moviéndose pero estoy segura, además ya es tiempo… comenzaba a preocuparme- reconoció Hermione con una sonrisa amplia.

- ¿Entonces por fin has sentido "la patadita"?- pregunto Pansy acercándose para poder comprobar personalmente si el bebé se movía o no- a Draquito le va a dar algo cuando se entere de que su hijo se movió y él no estuvo presente.

- Bebé tenías a mami preocupada ¿Por qué estabas tan quietecito? – pregunto Hermione hablándole a su pancita ya crecida.

- ¿Casi seis meses de espera para esto?- pregunto Blaise sin comprender porque tanto alboroto, ya tenía un buen tiempo escuchando a todos hablar de la dichosa "patadita" ; Draco pasaba largas horas acurrucado en el sillón con la cabeza pegada al vientre de la castaña, acariciándolo y hablándole… leyéndole cuentos y a veces Hermione solía cantarle ¿es que acaso el bebé podía oírlo? La Gryffindor había dicho que sí pero él aún no estaba muy seguro de eso… aunque eso no evito que Hermione les prohibiera las "malas palabras" porque según ella el bebé las oiría.

- Amorcito calladito te ves más bonito- le dijo Pansy al moreno moviendo la cabeza con expresión de "no sabes de lo que estás hablando así que cierra la boca"

Cuando Draco y Theo llegaron a la mansión se encontraron con una leona que dormía recostada sobre el sillón más grande de la sala, rodeada por dos serpientes que tenían las manos entrelazadas sobre su vientre; los tres tenían una extraña sonrisa en el rostro y se veían bastante felices.

Theodore Nott era un joven de no más de 17 años, de cabellos castaños, ojos verdes y con una altura bastante considerable, con un cuerpo atlético y bien definido, mirada inescrutable y andar tranquilo; pero sobre todo era un mago pero no cualquier mago, era un sangre limpia proveniente de una de las familias más antiguas y por alguna razón más temidas de todo el mundo mágico. Theo había tenido una hermana, Elisa; una niña alegre y vivaz a la que adoraba pero que a la que no tuvo tiempo de conocer debido a que una extraña enfermedad le arrebato la vida antes de que cumpliera cinco años de edad. Su padre y madre, no eran para él más que unos extraños que aparecían de vez en cuando por la mansión y daban fiestas extravagantes donde lo obligaban a sonreír para los invitados y posaban abrazados a él para "El profeta " como si fueran una familia feliz.

Draco, Blaise y Pansy eran lo más cercano que tenía a una familia, sus amigos tenían sus arranques y eran jodidamente inaguantables a veces pero sabía que llegado el momento podía contar con ellos, lealtad era algo sobreentendido entre las serpientes. Esa era la razón de que hubiera acudido a la cita con el encapuchado. El hombre parecía nervioso y lanzaba miradas en todas direcciones como esperando que de pronto algo sucediera pero después de unos minutos en silencio pareció calmarse y busco entre los pliegues de su túnica un pergamino sellado que entrego Theo sin soltar ni una sola palabra y luego se marcho desapareciendo entre las llamas de la chimenea.

- Ellos no están seguros de aceptarnos, no confían en nosotros- dijo el castaño con expresión abatida agitando el pergamino en el aire en cuanto se apareció en la mansión Malfoy.

- Sabíamos que esto podría pasar la Orden del Fénix no desea nuestra ayuda así que entonces… es hora de regresar con el Lord- sentencio Draco ante la expresión sorprendida de su esposa-De todas formas ya tenemos la información suficiente como para complacerlo. Mientras más tiempo dure esta guerra más peligro corremos, hay que inclinar la balanza de una buena vez.

Hermione no podía creer lo que había escuchado, ¿entonces todo eso de que querían unirse a la Orden había sido una trampa desde el principio? Pero ella no había visto ninguna marca en el brazo del rubio y estaba segura de que ninguno de los otros la tenía tampoco… _Fue todo un engaño_ dijo una voz en su cabeza _y tu caíste redondita en la trampa, Ron tenía razón…_ _Solo te estaba usando para acercarse a los demás… _Ella le había entregado todo y él solo la estaba usando, la había traicionado. Necesitaba salir de allí, tenía que encontrar la forma, debía advertirles a Harry y los demás, Theo sabía cómo encontrar el cuartel de la Orden, podían atacarlos a traición en cualquier momento, les había contado cosas que pondrían en peligro a sus amigos… ellas les había servido la victoria a los mortifagos en bandeja de plata.

- Hermione- la llamo el rubio pero ella le lanzo una mirada y dolida apunto la varita hacía él luchando por contener sus emociones y poder escapar de allí de alguna forma, necesitaba advertirles a los demás- inténtalo- la desafío el rubio tomando la varita y clavando la punta sobre su pecho, las manos de la castaña temblaban de rabia e impotencia, sintiéndose usada y una idiota por abrirle las puertas de su corazón.

Bajo la mirada sabiendo que no podría fallar, pronunciar el hechizo le costó más de lo que hubiera esperado pero nada sucedió, su varita no obedeció la orden, algo estaba muy mal- No puedes atacarlo. Ningún hechizo puede hacerle daño en este lugar, esta mansión es el lugar más seguro del mundo para un Malfoy- dijo Blaise mostrándose serio por primera vez- Convendría que dejaras de ser tan impulsiva y escucharas lo que lo demás tienen que decir antes de…

- Cierra esa boca estúpido- dijo Draco sus antiguos modos habían regresado- Anarys llévate a la señora de aquí, necesita descansar- ordeno a la elfa- Hermione se dejo llevar sintiéndose la mujer más estúpida sobre la tierra como había podido confiar en él, _maldito hurón _y ella que se había enamorado…

- ¿A qué viene eso Draco?- pregunto Theo enarcando una ceja.

- Es mejor así, no podemos tener cargas molestas con nosotros ahora. Pansy ya sabes que hacer, Blaise confió en que podrás encontrar la forma de cumplir tu parte… Theo, tú vienes conmigo, es hora de ver a mi padre.

Lucius Malfoy estuvo a punto de lanzarle un Avada a la secretaria que entro a su oficina anunciándole que su hijo deseaba verlo.- Draco- fue todo lo que dijo al tenerlo frente a él, su hijo se veía diferente aunque no podía definir qué era lo que marcaba esa diferencia.

- Hemos cumplido nuestra parte, esos estúpidos confían en nosotros- dijo a manera de saludo cuando las puertas se abrieron.- había vuelto a mostrar la expresión que tanto lo caracterizara antaño y su voz destilaba seguridad y autocontrol- No debían tomarse tantas molestias para encontrarnos pero ya estamos aquí.

- ¿Y la sangre sucia?- pregunto Lucius recargándose sobre el respaldo de la silla, Draco pudo sentir como intentaba adentrarse en sus pensamientos, sabía que intentaba comprobar hasta qué punto estaba siendo sincero.

- Ya no soy un niño al que puedas controlar padre, mis pensamientos son solo míos… no fisgonees en ellos- replicó volteándose hacía Theo que permanecía imperturbable en una esquina- Convengamos en que las cosas están saliendo mejor de lo planeado ¿verdad? Por cierto dile a Nahuel que hace un excelente trabajo- salió de la oficina sin esperar una respuesta seguido del castaño.

- Pues eso ha salido mejor de lo esperado- sentencio Theo algo serio como si estuviera analizando un problema bastante complejo.

- Quizás pero aún no podemos estar seguros de que confíen en nosotros.- replicó el rubio- Nadie confía en nosotros pero ninguno de ellos puede cuestionar nuestra lealtad abiertamente, no tienen pruebas de nada.

- Entonces príncipe de las serpientes ¿Qué harás ahora con Granger?- pregunto Theo con preocupación- ella no puede…

- Sé que ella no puede saberlo aún, supongo que debo explicárselo en algún momento pero hay cosas más importantes por ahora si queremos ganar esta guerra- puntualizo el rubio recordando la expresión dolida de su esposa. El mundo mágico estaba totalmente sumido en el caos debido al extraño virus que se extendía rápidamente y que por alguna extraña razón perecía atacar solo a los magos procedentes de padres no mágicos o de uniones mixtas, solo a los sangre sucias; los hospitales no se deban abasto con los enfermos… era el mejor momento para un ataque a gran escala que acabara de una vez por todas aquellos que intentaban detener a Voldemort.

Caminaban por un estrecho callejón llenos de basura y el olor fétido de la descomposición llenaba el aire, debían de ser alrededor de las nueve, quizás un poco más tarde… _este será un largo día_ pensó en rubio

* * *

><p>¿Se lo esperaban?<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

**_Planes fallidos_**

Lucius Malfoy no era aun padre cariñoso, no solía dar besos de buenas noches ni contar cuentos por las noches, menos aún un abrazo consolador; más bien era el tipo de padre de esos que dicen que el "amor duro" es mejor para sus hijos, tal vez por eso había criado a Draco de una forma tan peculiar...exigiéndole siempre ser el mejor en todo, implantando reglas de comportamiento que rigieran su vida para convertirlo en el hijo que él deseaba tener… en el Malfoy que llevara su apellido a la gloria.

"Si vas a hacer algo, hazlo bien", eso era algo que siempre repetía hasta el cansancio sin saber que le estaba dando a su hijo un consejo muy valioso. Como buena serpiente el rubio no estaba dispuesto a perder, no cuando tenía tantas razones para ganar. Llevaba demasiado tiempo preparándolo todo y ahora era el momento de demostrar que no era títere en las manos de nadie, tenía una familia por la que luchar. Sabía de antemano que la Orden del Fenix solo los había aceptado para mantenerlos vigilados, sabía que los mortifagos sospechaban de ellos, sabía que estaban manteniéndose demasiado tiempo en la medio de una guerra que ellos no pidieron pero al parecer no terminaría a menos que ellos hicieran algo para que así fuera.

El niño que vivió y la profecía podían irse al… ellos terminarían esa guerra de una maldita vez, todas las profecías del mundo podían decir que Potter era el encargado de despachar a Voldemort pero no es que como si él creyera en eso, además… _intentarlo no cuesta nada_ había dicho Pansy y los demás estaban de acuerdo así que allí estaba caminando por ese callejón maloliente mientras esperaba que su contacto se dignara en aparecer.

- Vamos Draco podrías quedarte quieto de una vez- dijo Theo cruzándose de brazos- Estas poniéndome nervioso…

- ¿Que yo te pongo nervioso?, ¿Qué yo te pongo nervioso? Y es que acaso crees que yo no estoy nervioso!- grito el rubio agitando las manos descontroladamente… _Ahí vamos de nuevo_ pensó Theo, _otro de esos jodidos cambios de humor._ Definitivamente al rubio le estaba afectando demasiado el embarazo de su esposa.

- Draco deja de comportarte como un niño, contrólate- exclamo el castaño volteando los ojos- Mira ahí viene- dijo señalando a un brujo de cabellos encanecidos y andar tambaleante que llevaba una túnica vieja y gastada.

- ¿Cómo sabes qué es él?- dijo Draco sin poder creer que realmente ese fuera…- ¿Nahuel?- pregunto expectante.

- Malfoy, Nott- saludo el recién llegad- Un gusto encontrarlos por aquí, saben hace un lindo día para reunirnos tomar un café y recordar viejos tiempos.

-Sí, es él- reconoció el rubio- quien más puede ser tan idiota.

- Bueno dejemos las adulaciones y los recuerdos para otro día, toma- dijo extendiendo un pergamino hacía el rubio- supongo que ustedes podrán hacerse cargo del resto. Solo tienen dos semanas, después esa información ya no te servirá de nada, lo entienden ¿verdad?

- Si lo entendimos- se apresuro a contestar Theo.

- Bueno, básicamente El Lord hizo que crearan un virus para acabar con los sangre sucia de forma más rápida y efectiva, pero claro como ustedes saben… el también es un sangre sucia así que el virus también lo afecta, los pocionistas y un científico muggle bajo la influencia del Imperio, han estado trabajando en una cura y no están muy lejos de encontrarla, si atacan antes él estará demasiado vulnerable.

- Entonces estás diciendo que Voldem…- comenzó a hablar Draco.

-Idiota no digas su nombre- lo regaño –Nahuel.

- Vale, ¿el Lord cometió la estupidez de infectarse a sí mismo?- pregunto Theo dudoso, eso no podía ser tan simple algo definitivamente estaba mal allí.

- La verdad es que todo fue culpa de Dolohov, el muy idiota siempre ha defendido la idea de que es un sangre pura pero digamos que eso no es del todo cierto, debido a su supuesta condición él era el encargado de dar los informes sobre los avances del virus pero al no ser un sangre pura fue el primer afectado, lo realmente peligroso de este virus es la facilidad con la que puede ser transmitido, basta con compartir la habitación con un afectado para que un sangre sucia se infecte. Dolohov infecto al Lord.

- Es casi como si fuera una mala broma- murmuro Theo sin poder creer su suerte.

- Lo sé pero así son las cosas, por cierto tu tía encabezara un ataque a Potter la próxima luna llena… Ellos ya saben que Potter y Snape están juntos- esa noticia cayó como balde de agua fría sobre el rubio, debía advertirle a la Orden pero dudaba de que ellos le creyeran o de que aún contara con el apoyo de Hermione a la hora de comunicar lo que sabía.

- ¿Entonces prácticamente nos estás diciendo que vayamos y ataquemos a Volde… al Lord ahora porque si lo hacemos hay varias posibilidades de que ganemos?- pregunto Theo asombrado por como las cosas parecían favorecerles.

- No digo que vaya a ser fácil, ni que vamos a ganar pero creo que no tendremos una oportunidad así nunca más, lo que decidan hacer ahora podría terminar con esta guerra, la decisión está en sus manos. Los efectos de la poción multijugos están por terminarse así que debo irme pero confió en que no me están haciéndome perder el tiempo- dijo Nahuel girándose para salir del callejón.

- Bueno eso fue más de lo que esperaba- dijo Theo colocando una mano sobre el hombro del rubio.

- Sí, creo que debemos reunirnos con los demás y contactar a Snape, la próxima luna llena es en tres días y estoy seguro de que Hermione nunca me perdonaría si dejara morir a Potter- repuso Draco peinando su cabello hacía atrás con una mano.

Hermione daba vueltas alrededor de la cama cual leona enjaulada, murmuraba maldiciones por lo bajo sin poder contener su rabia, como era posible que la hubiera engañado, a ella… que se suponía era su esposa, como es que le había creído ya debería saber que entre ella y él no podía haber nada, solo la estaba usando y ella, tan idiota lo había permitido.

Debía admitir que el rubio era un buen actor, cuando la miraba con sus ojitos de cachorro a medio morir, cuando la acariciaba, la besaba y le hacía el amor, ella nunca dudo de él. Parecía tan sincero… aunque ahora que lo pensaba él nunca le dijo que la amaba, siempre estaba implícito en sus acciones y sus gestos pero el "Te amo" nunca había salido de sus labios.

_Hermione idiota, Hermione tonta, tonta, tontita…_ se reprendía mentalmente _como fuiste tan estúpida _…. Estaba repitiendose una vez más lo idiota que era cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso al rubio y ella se lanzo sobre él golpeándolo con los puños cerrados sobre el pecho, la cara y los brazos- Maldito hurón manipulador, ¿cómo pudiste jugar conmigo?¿cómo pudiste usarnos?- gritaba mientras lo golpeaba.

Draco permanecía imperturbable, la dejo golpearlo hasta que ella rendida cayó al suelo entre sollozos – pensé que el hecho de que eres mi esposa había quedado claro Hermione- dijo sentándose junto a ella en la alfombra- mírame- ordeno cuando ella rehuyó su mirada- si realmente crees lo que acabas de decir… entonces creo que el engañado fui yo, es claro que no confías en mi, nunca lo hiciste- su voz sonaba tranquila pero había algo que no estaba bien, Hermione podía sentirlo, algo se le estaba escapando- Si después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros aún me crees capaz de hacerte daño, de usarte a ti y a mi hijo… Granger, entonces me has tenido engañado durante todo este tiempo.

_Granger…._ Qué extraño era oírlo llamarla así, ¿ella estaba escuchando mal o él le estaba reclamando por no confiar en él?, ¿es que acaso había sacado concusiones demasiado apresuradas? Por la expresión dolida de la mirada del rubio parecía que sí.

-Draco yo…- intento hablar.

- No es necesario que expliques nada, me queda claro que para ti siempre seré un Malfoy, el chico que hacía tu vida imposible. Pensaba que podíamos dejar atrás esas cosas y crear un futuro juntos pero veo que eso fue un error. No te preocupes no tengo intenciones de dañar a tus amigos ni de permitir que alguien más los dañe porque sé que no me lo perdonarías- los ojos del rubio ya no reflejaban más que hielo, eran fríos y su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto inexistente, se levanto de la alfombra con movimientos mecánicos y camino hacia la puerta.

- Pero es que dijiste que volverían con el Lord, ¿que se supone que debía pensar?- grito Hermione levantándose para seguirlo.

- Debiste confiar en mí, debiste saber que nunca haría algo para lastimarte…- replicó abriendo la puerta- No cuando te amo tanto- la puerta se cerró tras él y por más que Hermione lo intento no pudo abrirla.

Draco le había dicho que la amaba, su corazón latía descontroladamente cada vez que esas palabras se repetían en su mente sin embargo no podía olvidar que ahora él estaba dolido con ella por haber desconfiado, eso no tenía sentido como es que había pasado de ser la ofendida a ser la ofensora, debía encontrar rápido la manera de demostrarle al rubio que ella también lo amaba, no podía perderlo ahora que sabía que él le correspondía. Aunque… todavía estaba algo molesta.

- Una vez más, concéntrate Potter- dijo el hombre- cierra tu mente, no… no… señor Potter está haciéndolo mal ¿Quién hubiera dicho que usted y la joven Weasley…?- se mofó- es increíble que la haya rechazado, ¿está seguro de que no puede ocultar mejor esos recuerdos?

- Basta-grito Harry con el rostro sudoroso y desfigurado por el esfuerzo que suponía resistirse a la invasión que aquel hombre llevaba a cabo en su mente- no tiene ningún derecho…

- Mientras no aprenda a cerrar su mente tendré derecho a hacer lo que me plazca- contestó con desagrado- cierra tu mente, ciérrala.

Un ruido parecido al de una explosión se escucho de pronto haciendo que ambos se giraran sorprendidos- Bombarda – grito la mujer carcajeándose mientras los escombros salían despedidos por el aire.

- Señor Potter, creo que sería muy conveniente si se marchara ahora mismo- dijo Snape poniéndose delante del joven.

- No pienso marcharme, ellos están aquí por mi- replicó el muchacho airado.

- No es momento de hacerse el valiente, debe marcharse- respondió el hombre al tiempo que Bellatrix entraba en la habitación.

- Maldito traidor, nunca confié en ti… - siseo la mujer destellando odio en su mirada desencajada- Avada Kedavra- la maldición asesina falló por milímetros, un poco más a la izquierda y Snape seria historia- Crucio, crucio, crucio, crucio…- gritaba la mujer mientras lanzaba una y otra vez el hechizo hacia el profesor olvidando completamente al niño que vivió.

- Expelliermus- el hechizo astillo la pared detrás de la mujer causando que ella centrara su atención en el muchacho.

- Potter, maldita sabandija… no me he olvidado de ti ni por un segundo. Anda sé buen niño y deja que los mayores resuelvan sus problemas, te aseguro que estaré complacida en satisfacer tus instintos suicidas en cuanto acabe con este traidor- chillo Bella fingiendo un tono de reproche maternal hacia Harry.

- Señor Potter váyase de una vez, aquí solo estorba – le grito Snape lanzándole una bota vieja y desgastada, por puro instinto Harry aferro la bota entre sus manos y antes de darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido se encontró siendo estirado y… hasta que finalmente sus ojos pudieron percibir con claridad el lugar donde se encontraba y su corazón dio un vuelco al leer en las letras góticas que habían sido forjadas en oro sobre el mármol que cubría la estructura de la imponente mansión.

- ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?- dijo una voz que a Harry le sonó bastante familiar, se giro sobre sí mismo y quedo frente a su interlocutor solo para desear que aquello fuera una broma.

Nahuel sopesaba las consecuencias de aquel acto mientras bebía otro sorbo de whisky de fuego, Bellatris era una maldita entrometida, ¿cómo demonios era que esa mujer había logrado convencer a Voldemort de adelantar el ataque?, técnicamente aún faltaban tres días para la luna llena y Bella no podría contar con el apoyo de los hombres lobos, ¿entonces por qué? no tenía sentido, ¿por qué ella se lanzaría sobre el niño que vivió sabiendo que no tenía posibilidades de matarlo?. Debía entontrar las respuestas pronto o todo se saldría de control, no había contado con que Bella adelantara sus planes y no estaba seguro de cómo eso afectaría la precaria estructura de su ingenuo y tedioso plan para derrocar al Lord.

Debía admitirlo, en el fondo sabía que él no haría una diferencia, las cosas serian como deberían ser … pero él no podía simplemente mantenerse cruzado de brazos viendo como ese sociópata llenaba el mundo de maldiciones imperdonables y virus destinados a acabar con los muggles y sangre sucias de todo el planeta.

No es que a él le preocuparan los muggles o los sangre sucia, solo que la idea de la pureza de sangre le parecía una idiotez, algo sin sentido y que llevaría al munco mágico a su ruina, enfrentando a los magos entre si.

- Nahuel- grito la voz femenina atrayendo su atención- mira- chillo emocionada Astoria- este es, este es…

-¿Eso es qué? Astoria- pregunto medio enfadado con la joven.

- Es "el vestido"- el grito emocionado de la rubia dejo a su hermano ensordecido.

- ¿Y para quieres ese vestido?- pregunto siguiéndole el juego, ya saben lo que dicen de los locos… hay que seguirles el juego.

- Como que para qué… pues para mi boda tontito- declaro dando vueltas emocionada con los brazos extendidos como si bailara con alguien- Estoy segura de que a él ¿no crees?, voy a ser la novia más bella del universo y mi Draco será la envía de todos.

- ¿Tú Draco?- pregunto el hombre con preocupación.

- Si, mi Draco… ya sabes mi prometido, el soletero más codiciado del mundo mágico, sexy, elegante, adinerado…

- Astoria, Malfoy ya está casado- respondió Nahuel deseando que aquello no quisiera decir lo que él sabía que quería decir.

- Bueno el pronto se librara de esa maldita sangre sucia y volverá a mi lado, como debe ser…- contestó la joven con mirada soñadora, como si estuviese invocando recuerdos compartidos asía ya bastante tiempo.- Todo será perfecto cuando ella y su engendro mueran.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Enloquecida de amor?**_

- Entonces hermanita, ¿tú has estado portando como una niña mala?- pregunto fingiendo toda la tranquilidad que no sentía mientras la joven seguía bailando sola en medio de la sala.

Astoria se detuvo, sus respiración estaba agitada y sus mejillas sonrojadas, en uno de los sillones de la sala descansaba un enorme oso de felpa que ella se apresuro a tomar entre sus brazos- ¿Yo? Portándome mal, ummmmm… yo soy una princesita Nahuel, tu princesita. ¿Acaso está mal que las princesas cumplan sus sueños?- pregunto fingiendo inocencia.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, mi princesita?- Astoria siempre había tenido tendencia a ser impulsiva y psicópata pero Nahuel estaba comenzando a creer que su hermana estaba enloqueciendo.

- Solo ayude un poquito para que mi amiguita pudiera matar a un niño malo que no quiere morirse- respondió ella con una sonrisa mientras le giñaba un ojo.

- ¿Y cómo ayudaste a tu amiguita, mi princesa?- definitivamente Astoria estaba enloqueciendo.

- Le dije lo que tú estabas haciendo, le dije que tú sabías donde estaba ese niño y sus amigos- contesto ella abrazando al oso con más fuerza.

- ¿Qué?- grito Nahuel tomándola por los brazos con brusquedad, ella apretó el oso con más fuerza y comenzó a sonreír tímidamente, luego se carcajeo y lo miro a los ojos desafiándolo.

- Pensaste que podías traicionarnos tan fácilmente, que no abría castigo; lo siento hermanito pero yo voy a casarme con Draco Malfoy sobre la tumba de esa sangre sucia y su maldito engendro, yo seré la señora Malfoy.- dijo ella sacando la varita que mantenía oculta en el interior del oso- Imperio- Nahuel abrió los ojos aterrado ante la sensación que invadía su cuerpo, luchaba por mantener el control pero se sentía cada vez más débil, poco a poco perdía el dominio sobre sí mismo.

Antes de que perdiera definitivamente el conocimiento escucho la voz de Bellatrix – Bien hecho Astoria, sin duda tú serás una Malfoy muy valiosa.

-Malfoy- susurro Harry observando la mansión con cierto temor… Después de pasar semanas huyendo de los mortifagos había desarrollado el hábito de desconfiar hasta de su sombra y no se sentía nada a gusto con la idea de estar en la casa de uno de sus enemigos.

- Bueno creo que todos se han pensado que mi casa es un alojamiento – bufó Draco- supongo que Snape se harto de jugar contigo y te mando aquí. ¿Por cierto donde lo dejaste?

- El… el no pudo escapar- declaro el niño que vivió con algo de tristeza, solo esperaba que Bella no lo hubiera matado.

- Bueno Potter entonces, ¿qué demonios estamos esperando?, vamos por él- respondió el rubio con voz gélida mientras caminaba hacia el interior de la mansión- Si mi querida tía adelanto el ataque debe haber alguna razón… ella no puede simplemente haber cambiado de opinión- razonaba en voz alta- debemos reunir a todos ahora.

Draco no sabía qué hacer, no tenía idea de por dónde empezar su primer instinto fue buscar a alguien que pudiera hacerse cargo de la situación, él apenas había alcanzado la mayoría de edad y nunca antes se imagino enfrentarse a semejante situación, al menos no en el mismo bando que el pobretón y San Potter… por unos aterradores minutos recordó que él no tenía ningún plan, que no había forma de que un puñado de magos adolescentes derrotaran al mago oscuro más temido de todos los tiempos y que lo más seguro era que estuviera viviendo las últimas horas de su corta vida. La magnitud de la situación lo paralizo por unos segundos mientras caminaba hacía la biblioteca seguido del que hasta hacía unos meses era considerado su peor enemigo; pero luego una imagen de cierta castaña vino a su mente y comprendió que no había marcha atrás, él debía hacer algo, no podía cruzarse de brazos y esperar que alguien más hiciera el trabajo sucio, se lo debía a su hijo… debía hacer lo que tenía que hacerse por su hijo y por la mujer que amaba, para darles a ambos un futuro.

La parte Slytherin de él, esa parte que tenía la facultad de salir adelante a pesar de todo se hizo cargo de la situación y menos de media hora los Slytherin y la mayor parte de la Orden del Fenix estuvieron reunidos en la madriguera, Hermione también estaba allí estaba sentada sobre una mecedora conversando con la señora Weasley, a pesar de la insistencia del rubio para que ella se quedara en la mansión; llevaba un vestido floreado y un abrigo verde musgo que no alcanzaba a cubrir su vientre de casi ocho meses de embarazo, lucía cansada y cada vez que intentaba hablar con el rubio a solas él la evadía de la misma forma en la que evitaba mirarla a los ojos y mientras ella bajaba la cabeza dolida, quizás en el fondo Draco tuviera razón y ellos no deberían estar juntos.

- Es un suicidio- grito Molly Weasley espantada- No permitiré que mis hijos participen en esto, ¿Arthur?- exclamo lanzando una mirada interrogante a su esposo.

- Los muchachos ya son mayores de edad, no podemos evitarlo- respondió el hombre causando que Ron, Ginny, Fred y George suspiraran aliviados.- Tú no, Ginny. Tú aún eres menor de edad y deberás permanecer a salvo- se apresuro a aclarar el señor Weasley.

- Pero…- quiso refutar Ginny.

- Sus padres tienen razón señorita Weasley, es mejor que usted y la señora Malfoy sean llevadas a un lugar seguro, quizás la señorita Lovegood podría acompañarlas- dijo Dumbledore poniéndole fin a la discusión- Me temo mis queridos amigos que ha llegado la hora de enfrentarnos a Voldemort; ciertamente esperaba poder evitar este enfrentamiento de alguna forma pero recientemente he sido informado de que el virus que Tom soltó sobre el mundo mágico a cobrado la vida de gran parte de los magos y brujas nacidos muggles, no podemos esperar más tiempo debemos encontrar la cura y para eso deberemos atacarlos directamente- la mirada del director denotaba cansancio y tristeza cuando pidió a Draco conversar a solas

-Es mi deber comunicarle señor Malfoy que su padrino está muerto- dijo el director cuando todos se retiraron hacía sus habitaciones.

El rubio no demostró ningún cambio en la expresión de su rostro - La mansión Malfoy será apropiada para mantener a mi esposa a salvo- dijo el rubio evitando la mirada de Hermione- Theo y Pansy pueden cuidar de ella si los demás están de acuerdo puedo llevar a Lunatica y Weasley allí pero tiene que ser ahora.

- Estoy seguro de que su padrino se sentiría orgulloso de usted- repuso el director.

- Estoy seguro de que mi padrino apreciaría que terminara con esta guerra de una maldita vez- contestó Draco girando sobre sus talones para salir del comedor, afuera lo esperaban lo Slytherin.

- Entonces ¿Qué crees que piensen nuestros padres de sus hijos rebeldes?- dijo Blaise.

- No lo sé pero me encantaría ver la cara de mi padre cuando se entere de esto- se burlo Theo.

- No es momento de bromas- corto el rubio- Tú te quedaras en la mansión- dijo dirigiéndose a Hermione por primera vez después de horas de silencio- Theo y Pansy cuidaran de ustedes…

- No voy a esconderme mientras ustedes arriesgan su vida- refutó Hermione.

- ¡Estoy completamente de acuerdo con ella!- apoyo Pansy.

- ¿Estás seguro de esto?- pregunto Theo.

- Amigo, te agradezco el gesto, no podía esperar menos de ti- dijo Blaise al rubio- Más te vale que cuides muy bien a mi mujercita- le advirtió a Theo y la mirada que le lanzo el rubio al castaño dejo en claro que él esperaba lo mismo.

- Creo que yo podría ser más útil si fuera con ustedes- repuso Theo enérgico- Cuidar de un montón de mujeres histéricas no es precisamente una misión emocionante, además no tengo la menor intención de despertar a las tres de la mañana para salir a buscar pepinillos en almíbar- se quejo el castaño.

- Qué pasa con ustedes, es que no nos han escuchado… no vamos a escondernos- grito Hermione pero los Sly continuaron con su conversación como si no la hubieran escuchado.

- Blaise Zabini- grito Pansy- no puedes esperar que me quede oculta mientras tú arriesgas tu vida.

Blaise se giro hacía la joven con mirada amenazante respirando agitadamente y finalmente soltó un suspiro- Mi amor, no hay forma de que permita que tú participes de esto- dijo abrazando a la serpiente con delicadeza.

- ¿Insinúas que soy una bruja mala?- exclamo Pansy soltándose del abrazo.

- No, claro que no mi amor- contestó Blaise nervioso ante el tono de voz amenazador de su novia.

- Entonces no se hable más, yo voy a pelear con ustedes- declaro la joven besando la mejilla de su novio- estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien- susurro al oído de Blaise.

- No puedo evitar que Pansy participe en esto pero tú no lo harás- se apresuro a decir Draco antes de que Hermione pudiera alegar algo- Theo cuidara de ti y tendrás todo lo que necesites pero no podrás acompañarnos y no vamos a iniciar un debate sobre eso.

- Tú esposo tiene razón Hermione- dijo Luna- en tu estado sería mejor que descanses, tú hijo te agradecería que no te agitaras demasiado.

Hermione sus piro derrotada y tomo el plato de aceitunas que Luna le ofrecía y se llevo una a la boca preguntándose cómo hacía la rubia para adivinar sus antojos.

- Mi Señor – dijo la mujer con adoración depositando el cuerpo inerte del traidor sobre la mesa ante la mirada atemorizada de algunos de los mortifagos que reconocieron rápidamente a su compañero- lo conseguí, mi señor… el traidor esta muerto pero… - titubeo sin atreverse a continuar.

- Bella, ¿Dónde el niño? ¿Dónde está Harry Potter?- pregunto Voldemort, su voz susurrante estremeció a los mortifagos que se encontraban en la habitación, retrocedieron poco a poco hacía la salida, presas del pánico y el miedo, temerosos de ser castigados por un error que no habían cometido.

- Mate a Snape…pero él… mi señor, no pude detenerlo… el niño escapo- confeso Bella aferrándose a su varita mientras se encogía ante la mirada iracunda del Lord.

- ¡Escapo! Imposible, como un niño sin ningún talento mágico excepcional puede escapar de mis mortifagos, porque lo permitiste- grito y de la punta de su varita los haces de luz comenzaron a surgir amenazantes – Es suficiente, suficiente… es hora de matar al niño, no podemos esperar más. Harry Potter debe morir esta noche.-Los mortifagos asintieron, algunos temerosos otros con entusiasmo, deseosos de demostrar su valor al Lord.

Les debo una explicación:

No tengo internet

Siento mucho no poder actualizar


	21. Chapter 21

**_Abraza el destino_**

- No, no, no tienes que cortar la fruta de así y será mejor que también pongas un limón en esa bandeja, solo por si acaso quizás Hermione podría sentirse un poco mal con todo lo que está pasando- dijo Luna sin darse cuenta de Theo la observaba fijamente.

- No creo que el limón ayude mucho ahora- dijo él- no creo que toda la fruta del mundo pueda ayudar en algo ahora.

- Pero tampoco hará daño ¿verdad?- refuto Luna- un poco de esperanza no le viene mal a nadie Nott, la esperanza es lo último que debemos perder.

- Estás siendo demasiado positiva niña, sabes que todo esto es demasiado apresurado- contestó el castaño molesto por la positividad de la chica, por alguna razón lo irritaba verla tan tranquila mientras él no podía dejar de pensar en que no volvería a ver a sus amigos.

- Creo que alguien necesita un abrazo- dijo la rubia acercándose peligrosamente a él, Theo retrocedió un paso pero no se atrevió a salir corriendo como era su deseo, Luna lo rodeo con sus brazos y el pudo sentir su respiración rozando su cuello, de alguna forma en la que no podía explicarlo se sentía más tranquilo, la calidez del cuerpo de Luna contra el suyo era bastante reconfortante y en contra de todo lo que el normalmente haría, devolvió el abrazo a la rubia sin darse cuenta de que la estaba aferrando con demasiada fuerza, como si no quisiera dejarla ir.

- Mmmmm…. Emmm… creo que mejor voy llevarle esto a Hermione de una vez antes de que se le pase el antojo- dijo Theo separándose de Luna y desviando la mirada, tomo la bandeja con la fruta y subió las escaleras con una sonrisa boba en los labios.

- Es que no lo entiendes, tengo que ir… mi lugar es a tu lado- grito Hermione dejándose caer sobre la cama, estaban de vuelta en la mansión Malfoy y lo que ella más deseaba era poder

- No, no irás… no podemos correr riesgos con el bebé- respondió el rubio ignorando la mirada suplicante de su esposa.

- Estoy embarazada no desahuciada, puedo cuidarme a mi misma… soy una bruja muy capaz, Draco no puedo dejarte ir ahí solo; no voy a arriesgarme a perderte – dijo ella intentando acercarse a él.

- Oh, genial… ¿van a seguir comportándose de esta forma?- dijo Theo entrando en la habitación que Ginny amablemente le había cedido a los esposos con una bandeja cargada de fruta- Luna te envía esto Hermione. Bueno niños, por si no lo han notado estamos en medio de una guerra, no es hora de ponerse dignos y guardarse lo sentimientos, lo mejor que ambos puede hacer es confesar de una vez que se aman y dejarse de estupideces- dijo Theo con expresión cansada.

- Theo- lo reprendió el rubio.

- Vamos, Draco no puedes negar que es estúpido que puede que estas sean las últimas horas que puedan estar juntos y las estén desperdiciando con palabras vacías cuando podrían estar dándole un mejo uso a esa cama- replicó guiñándole un ojo a su amigo y causando que los colores subieran al rostro de Hermione.

- Theo, vete de una vez o podría estrangularte- contestó el rubio.

Hermione comenzó a hablar con la mirada clavada en la de su esposo - Tiene razón, qué sentido tiene…- pero fue interrumpida por un movimiento del rubio que la llevo lentamente hacía la cama, Draco comenzó a acariciar su vientre con movimientos delicados y el bebé le respondió con una patadita.

- Puedes hablar con él, dicen que a lo bebés les gusta oír la voz de sus padres.

- Hola, hijo o hija…- Draco trago saliva ante la sensación que lo invadió cuando sintió a su hijo moverse en respuesta- debes saber que te amo, mucho… más de lo que te puedas imaginar.

Hermione sintió una lagrima resbalar por su mejilla mientras escuchaba como el rubio conversaba con su hijo, contándole cuanto le amaba, las ganas que tenía de conocerlo pronto y como esperaba que fuera un buen mago cuando creciera.

- Es hora de irnos – dijo la voz de Blaise desde el corredor- ¿están visibles? ¿Podemos pasar?- pregunto el moreno con un tono divertido.

- Idiotas- mascullo Draco cuando las cabezas de Theo, Blaise y Pansy aparecieron por la puerta entreabierta.

- Bueno- dijo Pansy- creo que debería darte un abrazo y llorar, quizás decirte que ahora me caes mejor y que de ahora en adelante seremos las mejores amigas… pero tú y yo sabemos que eso nunca sucederá, así que cuida de mi sobrino Granger y nosotros cuidaremos de tú esposo.

- Te lo traeremos enterito, no le faltara ni un solo cabello- acotó Blaise.

- Más te vale- respondió Hermione esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

- Tú- dijo Pansy dirigiéndose a Theo y señalándolo con un dedo- será mejor de que te asegures de que cuidaras bien de ese bebé o juro que desearas que te lance un Avada- advirtió al castaño que trago saliva incomodo por la amenaza.

- Vamos, papi… se nos hace tarde para patear algunos traseros de mortifagos- exclamo Blaise dirigiéndose a Draco.

- Blaise, tu madre estará entre esos traseros- le recordó Theo.

- Y crees que no lo sé- replicó con una mueca divertida- he practicado unos hechizos que sé que la harán sentir muy orgullosa.

La brisa que se filtraba por la ventana hizo que las llamas de las velas danzaran de forma extraña, las sombras formaron siniestras figuras pero el hombre no se dio cuenta de esto, tan absorto como estaba en la lectura del pergamino; era el último informe de Severus Snape y si lo que venía escrito allí era cierto podría cambiar la vida de muchas personas.

- ¿Entonces?- pregunto la mujer acomodándose las gafas.

- Llama inmediatamente al profesor Slughorn- dijo Dumbledore- si no me equivoco Severus encontró la cura, Minerva.

- ¿Estás seguro Albus?- pregunto McGonagall asombrada.

- Me atrevo a decir que muy pocas veces he estado equivocado- respondió el hombre acariciando su barba.

- Son excelente noticias, pero hay algo más ¿verdad? Algo que involucre al señor Potter…- repuso la bruja con preocupación.

- Lamento confirmar tus sospechas Minerva, si… la segunda parte de este pergamino involucra a Voldemort y a Harry.

- ¿Severus encontró la forma, Albus?¿ encontró la manera en la que Potter podrá vencer sobre el Lord?- pregunto ella esperanzada.

- Confirma lo que ya temíamos, al parecer es la única forma en la que podremos derrotar a Voldemort lo suficiente como para terminar esta guerra- confirmo Dumbledore son el semblante ensombrecido- pero debo agregar que Harry correría un gran peligro.

- Creo que es hora de que dejemos a Harry escoger si desea enfrentarlo- contesto McGonagall con tristeza- Harry ha llevado esta pesada carga durante mucho tiempo.

El castillo estaba en tinieblas y una extraña sensación llenaba el aire-¿Entonces como entraremos?- pregunto Ron con la varita en alto señalando la barrera de energía que rodeaba el castillo.

- Necesitas tener una marca para entrar y ninguno de nosotros la tiene- confeso Blaise- pero tenemos un infiltrado, debería estar aquí pronto pero tendremos que hacer algo para…- su voz se fue apagando conforme la sensación de tristeza y vacío los invadía a todos.

- No podemos realizar un Patronus aquí, delatara nuestra presencia- mascullo Harry.

- Pues no voy a quedarme aquí a esperar que me den el beso- contesto Ron irritado- Sabía que esto era una trampa.

- Cállate Weazel- replicó Draco molesto- apresúrense debemos tratar de poner distancia entre ellos y nosotros; Nahuel no debe tardar. Una vez que pasemos la barrera ellos no podrán atacarnos.

- Espero que tengas razón- contesto Harry echándose a correr por entre los árboles- habían ido a explorar y por alguna estúpida razón terminaron apartándose del grupo y de la protección de Dumblerore y los demás- corre Ron grito Harry al notar que su amigo se había quedado estático y era rodeado por los dementores.

- Expecto patr…- el hechizo quedo a medias cuando uno de los tenebrosos seres se abalanzo sobre Ron, el pelirrojo sintió de pronto como la energía era drenada de su cuerpo, escucho un grito ahogado y luego lo único que pudo hacer fue aferrarse a su varita mientras la oscuridad lo invadía.

Harry intentó llegar al lado de su amigo pero los dementores se abalanzaron ansiosos sobre él, Blaise y Pansy lo tomaron por los brazos y corrieron con él por medio de los árboles- No sea idiota Potter, ellos tienen un preferencia insana por ti, no les des la oportunidad de tomar tu alma- replicó Blaise dejando caer sobre la hierba a un casi inconsciente Harry .

- Mi amorcito tiene razón Potter, no puedes arriesgarte de esa forma… no solo es tú vida la que está en juego – dijo Pansy inclinándose sobre él para asegurarse de que estaba consciente- Vamos levántate, no podemos quedarnos aquí por mucho tiempo o nos encontraran.

- Pero...- intentó refutar Harry

- Como vuelvan a meter la pata de esa forma la guerra se va a terminar antes de comenzar- repuso Draco que llego en ese momento arrastrando al pelirrojo- Solo inconsciente – se apresuro a decir ante la mirada preocupada de Harry- es mejor que se apresuren Nahuel no debe estar lejos, si no mal recuerdo hay una entrada al castillo cerca de esa enredadera del diablo.

Cómo si sus palabras fueran una especie de contraseña la enredadera comenzó a estremecerse para dar paso a una figura encapuchada que los apuntaba directamente con una varita- Tarde como siempre Malfoy- dijo la voz- pero debo agregar que esta vez tu retraso ha sido bastante oportuno.

- ¿Qué hacemos con él?- pregunto Pansy apuntando al pelirrojo inconsciente.

- Nos retrasaría, será mejor que alguno de ustedes se quede aquí a esperar a los demás y cuidar de ese estúpido, es una carga innecesaria- dijo Nahuel con tono frío.

Pansy parpadeo sorprendida por las palabras del mortifago, había algo extraño en él y en esa actitud pero no lograba comprender el que- Será mejor que Pansy se quede con Weasel y nosotros sigamos- repuso Draco interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la morena.

- ¿Por qué yo?- espeto Pansy molesta.

- Por qué yo lo digo- contesto el rubio adentrándose en el túnel, los demás los siguieron a pesar de las protestas de la Slytherin y Blaise no se atrevió a despedirse de ella, sabía que Draco le ordenaba quedarse para mantenerla alejada del peligro y en fondo se lo agradecía a pesar de que ella no estaba nada complacida con esa decisión.

Hermione lanzo la charola con la comida por los aires y esta fue a golpear la pared astillándola, el ruido atrajo la atención del castaño pero lo único que hizo fue levantar la mirada del libro que sostenía entre sus manos y luego continuo la lectura-¿Es que no tienes sentimientos? – Grito la castaña- son tus amigos los que están peligro, cómo puedes sentarte ahí y no hacer nada, cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo…

- Ya hablamos sobre esto Malfoy, mi misión es cuidar de ti, no estoy feliz con esto pero es lo que tengo que hacer. Entiende que no es un castigo, Draco solo intenta mantenerte a salvo a ti y al bebé- replicó Theo molesto consigo mismo por tener que esperar allí.

- No es justo- grito ella dejándose caer sobre la cama- soy una bruja muy capaz, ¿realmente crees que pondría a mi hijo en peligro?

- No vamos a discutir sobre tus capacidades de nuevo- repuso Theo- estoy consciente de todo lo que eres capaz de hacer pero por el momento tú lugar es aquí.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto Luna entrando a la habitación con una taza de café humeante en la mano.

- Lo mismo de hace cinco minutos, Hermione no quiere entender que esto es por su propio bien- respondió Theo cerrando el libro.

- Oh, puede ser algo difícil de entender, déjame hablar con ella – pidió la rubia tendiéndole la taza de café al castaño.

- Esta bien- contestó él tomando la taza de café de entre las manos de la rubia, por un momento sus dedos se rozaron y él sintió un extraño cosquilleo en su interior y se alejo torpemente de la extraña amiga de Hermione.

- Entonces… realmente no podremos convencerte de que esto es lo mejor ¿verdad?- dijo Luna sentándose en la cama al lado de la castaña.

- No- fue todo lo que respondió Hermione.

- Entonces…- un sonido extraño apago la voz de la rubia- bueno, estará dormido por media hora… si realmente quieres hacer esto debemos apresurarnos.

-¿Qué tenía ese café Luna?- pregunto la castaña

- Solo un poco de poción para dormir, me pareció que a él le vendría bien un descanso- contesto Luna con aire distraído y una sonrisa inocente.


	22. Chapter 22

Gracias por la paciencia, su comprensión ha sido invaluable...

* * *

><p><strong><em>La batalla que nadie pidió<em>**

El sonido de sus pasos era amortiguado por los gritos y las risas, por que también había risas que acompañaban a los desgarradores gritos de dolor – Maldito traidor, dinos donde esta Potter ¿Dónde se esconde el niño que debió morir? – dijo una voz que Harry no pudo reconocer, la puerta entreabierta dejaba que un poco de luz se filtrara y podían escuchar claramente los lamentos del hombre que era torturado por dos encapuchados que parecían estar pasándola en grande. Los cruciatus se reanudaron y el hombre que yacía sobre las frías piedras del suelo comenzó a estremecerse mientras más gemidos de dolor escapaban de sus labios.

Draco intercambio una mirada con Harry, ambos se apoyaban sobre la pared a la espera de una señal, algo; lo que sea les indicara que debían hacer. Llevaban menos de cinco minutos ahí escuchando como el hombre era torturado por dos mortigafos, los demás permanecían de pie con el rostro oculto bajo la máscara sus miradas clavadas en el hombre que ocupaba sillón junto al fuego. Voldemort lucía impaciente, Nagini se enroscaba a su cuerpo y seseaba inquieta bajo la mirada atenta de su señor.

- Creo que ya no es necesario seguir con esto. Avada Kedavra- dijo apuntando hacía el hombre que era torturado- Potter ha venido a nosotros y debemos recibirlo como es debido.

Sentía el cuerpo demasiado ligero y los parpados le pesaban, sabía que había una buena razón para despertar pero no podía recordar cual era, esa interrogante taladraba su cerebro haciendo que le doliera la cabeza; estaba recostado sobre algo blando y cómodo la tentación de dejarse llevar hacía los brazos de morfeo era abrumadora pero había una buena razón para despertar, una muy buena razón- Granger- susurro para si abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente- diablos, Draco va a matarme a crucios- razono Theo levantándose de la cama con torpeza, los efectos de la poción aún no habían desaparecido.

- Que bueno que despertaste Theodore, temía haber exagerado en la dosis o que un nargle me hubiera jugado una mala broma- dijo la soñadora voz de Luna.

- Tú- grito el castaño- fuiste tú ¿Dónde están la comelibros y la comadreja?

- He… ¿comelibros?¿comadreja?... creo que estas delirando- repuso la rubia inclinándose sobre él para tomarle la temperatura.

Theo retrocedió por instinto, esa chica lo perturbaba demasiado- ¿Dónde están Granger y Weasley?

- Donde más podrían estar si no es al lado de aquellos a los que aman…

- ¿Quieres decir que fueron a por Draco y Potter? ¿en que estaban pensando? Van a matarlas y Draco me lanzara un Avada en cuanto se entere que permití esto- replicó Theo molesto- Debemos ir por ellas.

Luna entrecerró los ojos y continuo hablando como si el castaño no la hubiera interrumpido- Ellas están … bien, al menos eso es lo que todos pensamos; has dormido por dos días Theo…

- ¿Qué?- grito él pero Luna no le hizo caso.

-… cuando ellas llegaron Harry se enfrentaba a Voldemort, sucedió algo extraño con el patronus de Harry, nadie sabe qué pero lo que sea que haya sido fue lo suficientemente poderoso como para terminar la guerra. Dumbledore, Ron, Molly, Fred, McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Blaise y muchos de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix están internados en San Mungo- Debes comer algo, estas débil- contestó Luna acercándole una bandeja con algo que parecía ser el desayuno- Esto es culpa mía- soltó de pronto – encontramos la cura para el virus; ese amigo vuestro, Nahuel, estaba bajo un Imperius; nos traicionó… ataco a Hermione… el parto se adelanto- Luna parecía a punto de estallar en llanto- la bebé nació muerta…

- ¿Una niña?¿Muerta?, oh no Draco y Hermione … hy yo durmiendo una siesta… ¡maldición!- exclamo Theo sin terminar de procesar toda la información, noto los ojos enrojecidos y la expresión abatida de la joven y supo que todo aquello era verdad- Ella hubiera encontrado la forma de ir tras ellos aunque tú no lo la hubieras ayudado, no es tu culpa- dijo el castaño colocando una mano sobre el hombro de la joven para luego salir de la habitación, solo cuando estuvo en el pasillo se dio cuenta de que la habitación en la que había despertado no era la suya.

- El bello durmiente a despertado- dijo Pansy cuando Theo entro al salón- temía que esa Lunatica te hubiera intoxicado o algo… Asumo que ya debes estar enterado de lo importante así que dejemos la charla para después y acompáñame a San Mungo, hoy dan de alta a Blaise y Narcissa, será bueno para Draco que estemos con él, así no tendrá que pasar por esto solo.

El castaño se limito a seguir a Pansy hacía la chimenea, tomo un puñado de polvos flu y dijo- San Mungo- con la voz más calmada que fue capaz de lograr.

Draco permitió que su madre tomara su mano entre las suyas mientras le relataba la forma en que su padre había recibido la maldición asesina después de haber sido torturado por el los Carrow; en la confusión de la batalla él había atestiguado la muerte de su propia tía, de algunos mortifagos y miembros de la Orden, Astoria su antigua prometida también estaba muerta y aún no encontraban los restos de Nahuel, varios mortifagos estaban prófugos…

- ¿Y mi nieto?– pregunto Narcissa limpiándose las lagrimas que corrían por su mejilla.

Draco se tensó y soltó la mano de su madre con rapidez, no sabía cómo decirlo… no había forma de hacer que la realidad fuera menos dura; estaba siendo cobarde y lo sabía pero sentía que al decir las palabras en voz alta ya no habría vuelta atrás, la había perdido… a su hija y a ella; las había perdido a ambas.

Estaba devastado, su padrino y su padre fueron asesinados, su madre era prisionera de su propia tía y Hermione llego de pronto… la desesperación lo invadió al verla allí en medio de la batalla lanzando hechizos certeros y cubriendo sus espaldas; él quería que se fuera que se mantuviera a salvo y cuando el cruciatus de Dolohov la alcanzo no dudo en devolver el golpe y correr a su lado, ella se retorcía de dolor frente a sus ojos y después de eso todo fue caos y destrucción.

Recordaba haberle gritado a los medimagos que eran unos incompetentes ineptos, recordaba haber golpeado una y otra vez la puerta de la sala de partos por que esos estúpidos no le permitían entrar y como esa mujer bajita le entrego un pequeño bulto rosa susurrando un "lo siento", como si eso sirviera de algo… como si con eso pudiera devolverle la vida a su pequeña.

Pansy sonreía y él sabía lo que escondía aquella sonrisa, ella siempre ocultaba lo que sentía detrás de esa falsa sonrisa- Hola amor- saludo la joven tumbándose a su lado en la cama.

- Nena- saludo Blaise con una mueca de dolor debido a que su novia prácticamente lo estaba asfixiando con un abrazo de oso- Theo, ya era hora hermano, creíamos que en lugar de poción para dormir había tomado el trago de muerte en vida- se mofó intentando romper la tensión. Theo paso su mirada sobre las heridas de su amigo- un par de costillas rotas y algunos cruciatus, nada de qué preocuparse… me tienen en observación- declaro el moreno.

- ¿Dónde está Draco?- pregunto Theo visiblemente aliviado de que su amigo conservara todas sus extremidades intactas.

- Con su madre, espera un momento seguro viene por aquí pronto… - se apresuro a decir Pansy- Sabes él… él te necesita ahora…

- Entonces…supongo que sería tonto preguntar quién gano ¿verdad?- dijo sin ninguna emoción es su voz.

- Varios muertos, muchos heridos… ahora somos algo así como que menos malos… Potter sigue siendo el héroe del mundo mágico; Snape está muerto, Nahuel está muerto, Astoria está muerta, Lucius está muerto… en resumen nadie gano… Voldemort y los mortifagos ya no existen, eso es todo- dijo Blaise acomodándose la almohada con ayuda de Pansy.

- ¿Y Granger esta…?

- Draco simplemente exploto cuando supo que la niña estaba muerta, Hermione estaba inconsciente pero cuando despertó ellos discutieron, él estaba molesto y dijo esas cosas estúpidas que solo ustedes pueden decir en esta clase de situaciones, ella está desaparecida y nisiquiera sabe de su hijo- repuso Pansy hablando rápidamente.

- ¿Hijo? Pero…- balbuceo Theo- creía que era una …

- Mellizos Theo, Hermione esperaba mellizo por eso lucía como una ballena… debimos haberla llevado con un medimago antes pero estábamos tan preocupados por la guerra que nadie lo pensó; ella ni siquiera vio a otro medimago después de lo que ocurrió en la mansión de los padres de Draco.

- Se llama Scorpius- interrumpió Blaise besando la frente de su novia- Scorpius Malfoy; Draco ha estado visitando a todos los amiguitos de Granger pero ninguno sabe nada de ella, desapareció… es como si se la hubiera comido la tierra

* * *

><p>Al escribir este capítulo pensaba ¿será esto lo que esperan los lectores?<p>

realmente no lo sé pero es esto lo que le dio vida a esta historia desde el principio... ahora que hemos llegado a esta parte debo confesar que la única razón para escribir todo el fic ha sido poder escribir este capítulo

Disfrútenlo


	23. Chapter 23

**_Scorpius Malfoy Granger_**

Draco azoto la puerta de la habitación y soltó una maldición… el niño comenzó a llorar atrayendo su atención; respiró hondo intentando calmarse y camino hacia la cuna que había ordenado colocar junto a su cama a pesar de la oposición de su madre.

_Tres malditos meses y Hermione no daba señales de vida, ninguno de sus amigos sabía nada de ella… el pobretón y san Potter le habían ofrecido su ayuda y aunque en un principio se había negado a aceptarla ahora acababa de aceptarla. _

_A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, todo su poder y todo su dinero no había ninguna pista que le condujera a ella… _

Malfoy se inclinó sobre la cuna y acaricio la frente de su hijo con delicadeza- Lo sé Scorpius, yo también extraño a mamá- dijo antes de tomarlo entre sus brazos para darle el biberón, un Malfoy haciendo de niñera… seguramente su padre se revolcaría en su tumba pero no tenía importancia ya; todo lo que importaba era que su hijo extrañaba a su madre y él extrañaba a su esposa.

Cerró el puño con impotencia recordando la última vez que la vio.

_ Ella lloraba… las lagrimas rodaban silenciosas por sus mejillas, en su mirada había dolor y culpa. - ¿cómo pudiste?- grito él alzando la voz - ¿Cómo fuiste capaz? Arriesgaste tu vida y la de mi hija por culpa de tu maldito orgullo Gryffindor y tu estúpida valentía… Se supone que eres la bruja más lista de nuestra generación, por Merlín Hermione, Theo aún no despierta… tú estás herida y nuestra hija esta…- no se atrevió a seguir, sabía cuánto la herían sus palabras y no deseaba seguir causándole más dolor._

_-Está muerta lo sé, puede que haya estado inconsciente durante su nacimiento pero el medimago me explicó lo que paso, fue mi culpa… - soltó Hermione sollozando – Tienes todas las razones para odiarme, para no desear verme nunca más… _

_- Escucha Hermione, esto no…_

_- Vete – grito ella- vete, por favor- suplico y él obedeció, si tan solo hubiera sabido que esa sería la última vez que la vería nunca la hubiera dejado sola._

**Tres años y nueve meses después…**

_Varios muertos, muchos heridos… nadie gano… Voldemort y los mortifagos ya no existen, eso es todo…_- Las palabras de Blaise aún sonaban claras en su mente, hubiera sido tonto, hubiera sido estúpido esperar que con la muerte de Voldemort todo se solucionara y volviera a ser como antes; cierto que ahora las cosas habían mejorado, el mundo mágico estaba en paz y para ellos nada nunca volvería a ser igual.

Theo acaricio con delicadeza el rostro de la mujer que dormía aún sobre su pecho, si algo bueno había traído la guerra para él ese algo era Luna, la rubia murmuro algo incomprensible antes de abrir los ojos y clavar su inocente mirada sobre el castaño- Buenos días Theodore- saludo con una sonrisa.

-¿Cuántas veces debo recordarte que prefiero que me llames Theo? Eres mi esposa Luna… no tienes por qué ser tan formal – fingió regañarla para luego depositar un delicado beso en la frente de la rubia- ¿Entonces, hubo suerte esta vez?- pregunto con algo de temor.

- No, en realidad esperaba que las cosas fueran mejor ahora- contesto Luna con el semblante ensombrecido

- Draco no va a darse por vencido- acoto Theo- Granger no puede haber desaparecido así nada más; debe estar en algún lugar, es increíble que ni siquiera se haya despedido de sus padres… ¿Cómo pudo desaparecer de esta forma?

- No es fácil encontrar a los que no desean ser encontrados… - dijo Luna zafándose de los brazos del que hacía ya casi un año se había convertido en su esposo- No olvides que hoy debemos cenar en la mansión Malfoy, ¿crees que a Scorpius le haya gustado su regalo de cumpleaños?

-Estoy seguro de que si querida- respondió él- Scorpius siempre ha querido una escoba incluso desde antes de aprender a caminar.

La mujer coloco el ramo de azucenas sobre la tumba si enjugo sus lágrimas con el pañuelo, la tumba se alzaba imponente en el mausoleo de la familia, sabía que no debía estar ahí que lo más probable era que se metiera en problemas si alguien la descubría pero esa mañana había despertado inquieta y necesitaba visitarlo, era demasiado temprano para estar en un cementerio pero se sentía en paz allí, se sentía más cerca de él en ese lugar.

-Ama- dijo la elfa atrayendo la atención de Narcisa.

- Si, lo sé Rosa… regresemos a la mansión; debemos terminar los preparativos de la fiesta de Scorpius- la elfa tomo la mano de su ama y ambas desaparecieron.

- Madre- la voz de Draco fue lo primero de lo que fue consciente al aparecer en la sala de la mansión mientras la elfa se deslizaba hacia las cocinas para terminar el pastel de cumpleaños de su nieto- Fuiste a visitarlo - afirmo él con algo de tristeza.

- A los dos- contesto la mujer con la voz apagada- cuatro años Draco, han pasado cuatro años y aún lo extraño… no puedo ni imaginar el dolor que lleva tu alma hijo… Cuanto me gustaría poder hacer que desapareciera.

- Eso no esa en tus manos madre y no debes preocuparte por ello de todas formas- respondió el rubio evadiendo la mirada escudriñadora de su madre- ¿Todo listo para la celebración?- pregunto intentando cambiar de tema.

- He organizado todo como lo has pedido, será una celebración discreta solo para los más allegados pero… ¿estás seguro de que quieres que ellos vengan?- pregunto la mujer sin saber cómo abordar el tema- la última vez tú y ese pelirrojo casi se van a las varitas… además insiste en llamarte "hurón botador", su familia a alcanzado cierto prestigio en nuestro mundo pero…

- Vendrán madre, quien mejor que ellos para contarle a Scorpius historias de su madre- la interrumpió Draco – Weasley y yo nuca fuimos grandes amigos pero Scorpius vale el sacrificio de aguantarlo por una cena, además también viene el resto de su familia y estoy seguro de que sabrán contenerlo.

- ¿Potter y el semigigante también vendrán?- pregunto Narcisa temerosa.

- Si madre, ellos también… ya deberías saberlo; quiero que mi hijo este rodeado de gente que conoce a su madre- repuso el rubio con una mueca que indicaba que a él tampoco acababa de gustarle la idea- Además sabes cuando quiere Scorpius a sus tíos…

- ¿Aún tienes esperanzas?- le interrogo Narcisa

- Voy a encontrarla madre, algún día ella regresara a nosotros- replicó el rubio disponiéndose a subir las escaleras que lo conducirían a la habitación de su hijo.

Draco acomodo su expresión lo mejor que pudo y abrió la puerta de la habitación- Buenos días Scorpius – saludo abriendo se paso entre las pilas de regalos que llenaban el cuarto; el pequeño descansaba casi perdido entre las sábanas y la cama, el corazón del rubio mayor se encogió cuando noto la mirada gris y expectante de su hijo sobre él.

- Padre, ¿podré ver a mamá ahora?- pregunto Scorpius bostezando.

- No, ella aún no podrá venir pero te mando esto- dijo el rubio pasándole un paquete al pequeño. La decepción era evidente en el rostro del pequeño pero no insistió sabía que su padre no le daría más explicaciones- sé que te gustará

El pequeño rasgo el envoltorio y le sonrió a la fotografía, la imagen del retrato le devolvió la sonrisa- Mamá es hermosa- exclamo el pequeño abrazando la fotografía de su madre, donde ella sonreía rodeada por sus dos tíos favoritos.

- Si, lo es- afirmo Draco para luego a ayudar al pequeño a colocar el retrato junto a los demás en la mesita de noche junto a la cama donde también se podían apreciar fotografías estáticas de una Hermione adolescente que sonreía abrazada a sus padres, en otra abrazaba a un gato particularmente horrible, en otra llevaba un disfraz de bruja mugle… esa era la favorita de Scorpius.

- Buenos días mamá- repuso Scorpius hablándole a la fotografía- hoy cumplo 4 años, soy un niño grande… ¿podrías regresar a casa ahora? Papá dice que tu trabajo es muy importante y por eso no has podido venir pero me gustaría verte solo una vez… prometo que me portaré bien.


	24. Chapter 24

**_He amado hasta llegar a la locura, y eso que llaman locura, para mí, es la única forma sensata de amar._**

**Françoise Sagan**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Perfecta<em>**

Abrió los ojos y parpadeo para evitar que la luz del sol la cegara, se levanto de la cama y camino hacía el cuarto de baño, todo estaba listo y preparado para comenzar un nuevo día… la ropa que él había escogido para ella descansaba sobre la cama y el elfo de siempre la esperaba para ayudarla a prepararse.

Mientras la criatura cepillaba sus cabellos ella analizo su reflejo en el espejo, los risos perfectos que caían en cascada sobre su espalda, la expresión vacía de su mirada. No recordaba cuanto tiempo había tenido esa mirada ni el porqué, sabía que había perdido algo, algo importante pero mientras más que se esforzaba en recordar más confundida se sentía.

Él entro de pronto abriendo las puertas de par en par y sin preocuparse en tocar, necesitaba verla y saber que aún estaba ahí, que no lo dejaría nunca. - ¿Pasaste buena noche?- pregunto él clavando su penetrante mirada en ella.

La mujer agacho la cabeza en un gesto por esconder sus pensamientos, él podía saber lo que ella pensaba- Si, mi señor.

- Te he dicho miles de veces que no debes llamarme así- grito él con rabia y miedo en su mirada- Nahuel, ese es mi nombre… porque es tan difícil para ti pronunciarlo.

- No lo sé- respondió ella temerosa, sabía que a él odiaba que lo llamara señor, pero no podía evitarlo era algo innato, como si algo en su interior la obligara a revelarse a su voluntad, a la voluntad de la única persona que conocía, su único acompañante en aquella prisión que él se empeñaba en llamar hogar.

- ¿No quieres verme feliz? ¿Es que quieres lastimarme con tu rebeldía?- replicó acercándose a ella- eres tan hermosa Jean, tan perfecta… -dijo de pronto tomando su mano con delicadeza -¿por qué? ¿Por qué amor mío, porque tú no puedes amarme?

- No lo sé mi señor- contesto ella retirando su mano de entre las suyas con rapidez como si el contacto le repugnara, él hizo caso omiso del gesto y se permitió acariciar su rostro con un insano placer.

-¿Así que tuviste otro de esos sueño, volviste a soñar con él?… él es solo un sueño mi amor. Tú nunca conociste a ningún hombre rubio de ojos grises, nunca tuviste amigos, nunca tuviste hijos… como podrías haberlo hecho si tú siempre has vivido aquí… si tu lugar siempre ha sido al lado mío- repuso mirándola fijamente a los ojos, hurgando en lo más recóndito de su mente temeroso de que el hechizo hubiera dejado de funcionar, una sonrisa escapo de sus labios cuando comprobó que ella solo tenía dudas y sospechas, nada que debiera preocuparle.

- Pero…- intento refutar ella.

- Jean, tú eres mía; no lo olvides… siempre fuiste mía. Ahora termina de prepararte, saldremos a caminar al parque- dijo aún sonriente.

- ¿A pasear?¿ Saldremos de la casa?, estaré lista en un segundo- respondió emocionada ante la idea de poder salir de la mansión, una sonrisa ilumino su rostro y Nahuel salió de la habitación.

- Saldremos afuera- susurro para el elfo- no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que salí de esta casa, fue hace mucho tiempo ¿verdad, Robert?

- Si señora, hace mucho que el amo no le permitía salir- contesto el elfo nervioso.

- Tenemos que hacerlo ahora- dijo ella de pronto con una mirada traviesa- no tenemos otra oportunidad, debe ser ahora.

- Pero usted aún no esté recuperada, no podríamos llegar muy lejos… aún no tiene todos sus recuerdos y el amo está inquieto… estoy seguro de que la escucho gritar anoche.

- No puedo esperar más, mi hija está muerta pero mi hijo me necesita… y yo lo necesito. Quizás cuando pueda tenerlo en mis brazos mis recuerdos regresen completos y entonces sabré quien soy.

-Usted es la señora Jean, la señora de esta casa- respondió el elfo intentando calmarla.

-No,no, no, no… Robert; este no es mi lugar… no pertenezco aquí, lo sé puedo sentir que en algún lugar mi hijo espera por mí. Necesito recuperar mis recuerdos…

- Es muy peligroso, el amo nunca la dejara ir… Además el amo dijo que son solo sueño, que nada de esos sueños es real.

-!Es que yo sé que son reales¡ No voy a pedirle permiso, lo intentaré con o sin tu ayuda- respondió decidida y el elfo asintió en silencio.

Su mirada estaba fija en la estatua que representaba un ángel guerrero; una de las tantas esculturas que adornaban los jardines de la mansión, sin embargo sus pensamientos viajan inquietos entre el pasado y el presente, trayéndole recuerdos que prefería mantener ocultos.

_El rubio acababa de salir de la habitación, ella estaba llorando cuando él entro y la vio… tan delicada, tan triste, tan destrozada… le pareció tan desvalida que por un momento olvido porque estaba allí. Ella había levantado la vista cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, su mirada adolorida y sus lagrimas le dieron la bienvenida, tan hermosa tan suya… lo supo entonces, supo que nunca podría matarla…supo que ella debía ser suya, que nunca podría dejarla huir._

-Estoy lista- la voz de ella lo saco del estado de sopor en el que se había sumido. Ella tan perfecta y hermosa, tan suya… si tan solo ella llegara a amarlo, entonces sería el mago más feliz sobre la tierra.

Jean tomo el brazo que Nahuel le ofrecía y observo por última vez la fachada de la mansión deseando con todo su corazón no tener que volver a verla nunca más. Palpo con disimulo el bolsillo izquierdo de su chaqueta, ahí donde había guardado el pequeño cofre que Robert le entregara asegurándole que lo que tenía en su interior le ayudaría a escapar.

Recordaba poco de su última visita al pueblo pero esperaba poder encontrar la forma de escapar, recordaba tener amigos, seguramente alguien estaría buscándola… quizás el padre de su hijo, porque seguramente su hijo tendría un padre ¿verdad?

-No, no, no, no, no, no -grito el niño mientras saltaba sobre la cama.

-Scorpius, baja en este instante- dijo Narcissa, el pequeño continuo dando brinquitos sobre la cama y carcajeándose ante la mirada severa de su abuela- Scorpius Malfoy deja de brincar, baja de la cama ahora.

- No, no, no, no, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero -canturreaba el pequeño golpeando las almohadas en la cama.

- Scorpius baja ahora o tendré que decírselo a tu padre- repuso la mujer rendida ante la actitud de su nieto.

- Esta bien pero no quiero que esa mujer venga, no la quiero en mi fiesta- replicó el pequeña con una mueca de enfado mientras se sentaba sobre la cama.

- ¿Cuál mujer?- pregunto Cissa extrañada.

- Esa que tú quieres que padre conozca para que se convierta en mi nueva mamá- grito el niño enfado- yo no quiero una nueva mamá, yo quiero a mi mamá- dijo al borde del llanto.

- Oh, Scorpius lo siento cariño no debí decir eso… nadie podrá reemplazar a tu madre nunca- respondió la mujer acercándose al pequeño que hizo el intento de alejarse de ella.

- Quiero a mi mamá- volvió a gritar el pequeño cruzándose de brazos.

- Lo sé cariño, si tan solo hubiera una forma… sé que tú padre también la necesita.

* * *

><p>Me quede sin internet y luego mi compu colapso... el repuesto costo la mitad de mi sueldo...<p>

Siento no haber contestado los reviews, les agradezco por comentar en serio que me dan muchos ánimos


	25. Chapter 25

**_Pensaban que me olvide de ustedes?_**

**_Pues no..._**

**_Feliz Año nuevo!_**

**__**Gracias por todos sus comentarios, disculpen si no he podido responder todos.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Poción Multijugos<em>**

-¿Te gustaría almorzar en uno de estos lugares?- pregunto Nahuel intentando atraer la atención de su acompañante- Jean, Jean…- la llamo apretando su brazo con fuerza.

- He, si claro… como usted lo desee- respondió ella intentando esconder en lo más recóndito de su mente sus pensamientos; podía sentirlo hurgando en su mente y lo odiaba- ¿Podríamos comer una ahí?- pregunto señalando uno de los lugares al azar, en un intento de distraerlo.

- No creo que sea apropiado, tenía planeado llevarte a un lugar nuevo en…

- Seguro me encantará ¿vamos de una vez? Muero de hambre- le interrumpió tratando de parecer muy ansiosa.

- Por supuesto querida, vamos- contesto él conduciéndola por una calle abarrotada de personas, algunas de ellas cargaban bolsas de mercado, algunas familias conversaban entre sí… Hermione no pudo evitar tomarse unos segundos para apreciar a un niño pequeño que jugaba con un balón.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al lugar señalado casi salió corriendo hacía el tocador fuera del alcance de Nahuel, tenía que salir de ahí no podía soportar un segundo más, estuvo a punto de chocar con una mujer cuando abrió la puerta pero se escabullo por un costado encerrándose en el primer baño vacío que encontró.

- Cálmate, respira… respira- se repetía sí misma- cálmate- casi grito, saco la pequeña cajita que Robert le entrego- quizás Nahuel se estaba ya estaba preguntándose por que tardaba tanto… No pienses en eso… concéntrate… - abrió la caja con algo de reticencia parpadeando sorprendida ante la misteriosa luz que emanaba de la pequeña cuchara de té-_ tómela entre sus manos con fuerza mientras aún resplandezca y la llevará a lugar al que pertenece…_

La castaña sintió una extraña pero familiar sensación, como si en alguna parte alguien tirara de su ombligo y cerró los ojos con fuerza deseando poder ver a su hijo pronto- Jean, mi Jean….mía por siempre…. Tonta tontita…. Tú nunca podrás dejarme- escucho una voz familiar.

Ella abrió los ojos aterrada para encontrarse con Nahuel frente a ella, su rostro ya no tenía la expresión amable que solía ser usual en él; era rabia lo que reflejaba su mirada…decepción y algo que hizo que ella se estremeciera de temor.

- He intentado ser bueno contigo, te permití vivir bajo mi techo y te traté como mi igual…. – mientras decía estas palabras se acercaba peligrosamente a Jean que retrocedió instintivamente presa del pánico- nunca volverás a huir, no puedes escapar de mi_, e-res-mi-a _- deletreo apuntando la varita hacía ella.

Jean no comprendió lo que él había hecho hasta que las imágenes comenzaron a inundar su mente, iban y venían formando recuerdos de momentos del pasado…. Amigos, algunas vez ella tuvo amigos, padres, una guerra, Voldemort, Draco, sus hijos; ella era madre ahora estaba segura… podía sentir como el dolor se extendía lentamente trayendo más recuerdos… lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos y no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Por qué?¿Por qué Nahuel la mantenía prisionera?¿por qué le negó la posibilidad de ver crecer a su hijo?

- Nunca volverás a su lado, no te dejare correr a sus brazos… - grito Nahuel enloquecido mientras la tomaba por los cabellos obligándola seguirlo a través de un pasillo oscuro y maloliente- No verás a tú hijo jamás… mi amor- susurro a su oído cuando se inclino hacía ella con clara intensión de besarla- Si no eres mía no serás de nadie Hermione- Ella intento patearlo, arañarlos, grito y lucho por soltarse pero lo único que consiguió fue que soltará una carcajada- volveré por ti- dijo lanzándola al interior de lo que parecía ser un mazmorra.

-Déjame salir, maldito psicópata- grito Hermione golpeando la puerta.

Draco llevo la taza de café a sus labios y bebió unos sorbos mientras dedicaba miradas nerviosas a la puerta del local, estaba retrasada…. esa mujer siempre llegaba tarde, Draco odiaba eso de ella…. tener que sentarse ahí y tener que esperar por ella, la emoción que sentía al pensar en verla y luego la desilusión…. Pero aún así le dedico una media sonrisa cuando la mujer entro por el umbral de la puerta.

- Buenos días señor Malfoy- saludo tomando asiento frente a él.

- Arya- dijo a modo de saludo- ¿noticias?

- La encontramos- respondió la mujer sin poder reprimir la satisfacción que se reflejaba en su rostro al darle la noticia.

-¿Estás segura?- replicó Draco suspicaz y esperanzado a la vez.

- Es ella, estoy segura señor Malfoy- dijo la mujer- el lugar esta a las afueras de un pequeño pueblo muggle; es ella, esta vez yo misma la vi, estaba acompañada por un hombre, lo investigue y creo que sé de quién se trata….

- ¿Quién es?- interrumpió el rubio temeroso_, ¿y si ella los había abandonado y ahora era feliz con alguien más y si ella no los quería en su vida? _Él se había planteado esa posibilidad muchas veces pero nunca la acepto como una verdad, ella no podía haberlos abandonado, no cuando su hijo aún estaba vivo y esperando por ella.

- Grenggas- respondió la mujer- él la llama Jean, por lo que vi ella está bajo algún tipo de encantamiento…

-¿Encantamiento?- casi grito el rubio provocando que los demás comensales le dedicaran miradas curiosas- lo siento pero se supone que Nahuel esta…

- ¿Muerto? Su cuerpo nunca fue encontrado, eso es de conocimiento público… lo que no entiendo es por qué aún la mantiene con vida; lo más lógico hubiera sido asesinarla a la menor oportunidad-Draco se estremeció ante este comentario- pero él la ha mantenida con vida por años…

Arya continuo hablando sobre planes de rescate pero Draco no la escuchaba, el único pensamiento que ocupaba su mente; _¡estaba viva; la había encontrado al fin¡_

Hermione examino la mazmorra buscando alguna forma de escapar, en una de las paredes encontró una pequeña abertura a modo de ventana pero demasiado pequeña como para escapar por ella además de que estaba hechizada al igual que la puerta; lo supo cuando la golpeo en un intento desesperado por escapar, algún tipo de maldición hacía que el contacto con la madera le quemara la piel; eso no la detendría… no ahora que tenía todos sus recuerdos intactos, tenía que encontrar la forma de escapar.

Hermione no supo cuantas horas pasaron antes de que el elfo se presentará ante ella llevando una bandeja de comida- Robert tiene prohibido hablar con la señora, el amo lo prohibió pero Robert lamenta lo que hizo…. Robert se castigo a sí mismo- chillo el elfo como si le hablará al plato de comida y ella noto que sus manos estaban envueltas en vendajes.

-Está bien Robert , no es tu culpa- repuso Hermione sintiendo compasión por la pobre criatura que fuera su único compañero durante su cautiverio.

Cuando el elfo se fue ella le dio una patada a la bandeja estrellándola contra la pared esparciendo su contenido por la mazmorra, debía salir de ahí lo antes posible… tenía que encontrar la manera. Tenía que ver a su hijo y decirle a Draco que lo amaba…

El viento mecía las hojas de los árboles de aquel bosque, de pronto un extraño sonido asusto a los pájaros y a este le siguieron otros sonidos idénticos- ¿Estamos todos?- pregunto una mujer anciana con aire soñador que vestía un vestido floreado muy pasado de moda.

- Si, estamos todos- respondió un niño pelirrojo que parecía bastante molesto e incómodo en un extraño traje de marinero.

- Entonces que esperamos, andando- replicó un hombre que aparentaba 40 años de edad, tenía el cabello castaño revuelto y comenzó a caminar hacia el sur.

- Recuerden, solo tenemos unas horas antes de que la poción deje de hacer efecto… no podemos dejar que nos descubran ¿está claro?- razonó una mujer morena tomando la mano de uno de los extraños.

- Si, amor… seremos cuidadosos- respondió el que había tomado su mano besándola.

- Contrólense por favor, no tenemos tiempo para esto- los regaño otro de los recién llegados para luego seguir a sus compañeros.

- Bueno, bueno… no seas aguafiestas Theo- se quejo

- Ya cállense los dos- los regaño el hombre que aparentaba 40 años.

El frío viento entraba por la ventana pero Nahuel lo ignoró su mirada estaba fija en el retrato que se encontraba frente a él desde el cual una mujer joven y hermosa le sonreía con altanería- Astoria, hermana… no sabes cuánto lo siento- repuso bajando la mirada avergonzado mientras bebía otro vaso de wiskey de fuego- ¿Algún día podrás perdonarme?

- Solo hay una forma en la que pueda perdonarte, mátala- replicó la mujer del retrato.

Nahuel asintió levemente y relleno su vaso con más wiskey, había llegado la hora… lo sabía… siempre lo supo, ella nunca sería suya; solo quedaba una salida. Desde la punta de su varita una llama ilumino la habitación extendiéndose por la alfombra y los muebles con rapidez alarmante, el fuego maldito lo consumía todo.

El mago salió corriendo de la habitación, quería estar con ella… morirían juntos; tropezando con muebles y escalones Nahuel finalmente llego a las mazmorras- Vine por ti mi amor, como lo prometí… estaré contigo hasta el final- grito abriendo la puerta de la celda en la que estaba encerrada Hermione.

La castaña noto el aroma a whiskey de fuego en el mago, su mirada estaba enrojecida, perdida-¿Déjame salir?- grito- déjame salir… No te amo, no te amaré nunca.

- Ni tu ni yo saldremos de aquí, el fuego nos alcanzará pronto y moriremos juntos mi amor, tu y yo… como siempre debió ser- replicó Nahuel soltando una carcajada escalofriante.

- Robert- llamo el mago- Robert.

- Si amo-contesto el elfo apareciendo frente a ellos.

- Vete, te ordeno que te vayas… ahora vete, déjanos solos vete- grito el mago ante la mirada espantada del elfo.

- No- grito Hermione- déjame ir, déjame ir por favor…mi hijo.

- Ellos no importan ya, ahora solo importas tú- replicó Nahuel cuando el elfo hubo desaparecido

El humo se mezclaba rápidamente con el aire creando atmosfera asfixiante e irrespirable, Hermione comenzó a toser – ¡Auxilio, auxilio! ¡Por favor alguien… ayuda!

-Nadie va a oírte mi amor, ven déjame envolverte en mis brazos- dijo el mago acercándose a ella.

- No, aléjate de mi, déjame- grito cuando él comenzó a perseguirla por la mazmorra intentando retenerla.

- ¡Bombarda máxima!- gran parte de la pared de exploto dejando al descubierto el pasillo- Hermione- grito el extraño colocándose delante de ella como escudo.

- Aléjate de ella- gritaron casi a coro el niño y la mujer anciana.

- ¿Dra…Draco?- balbuceo ella, su cerebro trabajando a marchas forzadas. _Poción multijugos, _la respuesta llego a ella rápidamente- Debemos salir de aquí, es fuego maldito- repuso apresurando hacía la salida.

- Jean, eres mías Jean… no puedes dejarme- grito Nahuel blandiendo su varita- Impeirus, Inmobilus- la maldición fallo por milímetros, el fuego se extendía por la mansión estaba a solo unos metros de ellos- Cruciatus.

-Debemos irnos ya- grito el niño haciéndose oír por encima del crepitar del fuego y las explosiones de los hechizos que se estrellaban contra la pared y los encantamientos escudos.

- ¿No podemos simplemente aparecernos afuera?- pregunto la mujer morena.

- No, ya lo intenté… eso no funciona; debe de haber otra forma- replicó Theo lanzando un encantamiento aturdidor que golpeo en el pecho a Nahuel estrellándolo contra la pared.

- Creo que yo puedo ayudar- dijo una voz que Hermione conocía muy bien.

-¡Robert!- exclamo la castaña ante la visión del elfo.

* * *

><p>¿Les ha gustado?<p>

Gracias por sus comentarios y el apoyo

Mil disculpas por las tardanza... esto aquí es una locura; pero ya las cosas están estabilizándose

A los que siguen "Miedo a la luz" y "De principes y princesas", paciencia por fis... en cuanto termine este los continuaré


	26. Chapter 26

Por que me siento atrapada en un cuerpo que se supone que es mío pero se ha convertido en mi prisión...

* * *

><p><strong>Robert<strong>

El elfo miro a la castaña con algo parecido a ternura y se giro hacia los demás- Deben caminar directo 101 pasos por ese pasillo y luego girar a la derecha justo donde se encuentra colgada la cabeza de mi padre… ahí encontraran un túnel pequeño por el que pueden escapar.

- Gracias Robert- musito Hermione intentando tomar al elfo de la mano pero la criatura retrocedió unos pasos con expresión cansada.

Las llamas crecían a su alrededor llenando de humo los pasillos y creando sombras aterradoras contra la pared- No sé ustedes pero yo no tengo intenciones de convertirme en un antorcha humana- les urgió Pansy echando a andar con Blaise siguiéndola de cerca.

- Tiene razón debemos irnos de una vez- acoto Theo lanzándole una mirada alarmante al rubio para luego clavar la mirada en las llamas que pronto alcanzarían el pasillo en el que ellos se encontraban.

- Hermione. Hermione- la llamo Draco- debemos irnos- dijo tomándola del brazo

- Robert vámonos- dijo la castaña estirando la mano hacía el elfo.

- Robert no puede irse, no… no puede. Robert debe quedarse a cuidar al amo- Contesto el elfo caminando hacía el cuerpo inerte de Nahuel que hasta entonces había permanecido olvidado. La única familia que le quedaba era él y no podía dejarle, su destino era morir a su lado. Si la familia Greengas tenía que extinguirse ahora; Robert también debía perecer. No lo hacía por el contrato, no claro que no… pero ¿qué sería de su vida sin un amo al que servir, que sería de él sin su adorado amo Nahuel? Lo había cuidado desde su nacimiento, lo había visto crecer era natural que ahora quisiera morir a su lado. ¿Por qué la ama Jean no podía entenderlo? Esa era la tradición, la forma correcta de hacer las cosas, por siglos.

- Draco, no podemos dejarlo aquí- rogo Hermione y el rubio contuvo una maldición al comprender que ella tenía razón.

- Petrificus… - el elfo detuvo el hechizo y sonrió con melancolía.

- Lo siento señor Malfoy pero Robert no puede permitir que ustedes lo saquen de la mansión. Robert debe quedarse aquí…

- Y cuidar a su amo- dijo Nahuel que apuntaba su varita hacía ellos con una sonrisa torcida - Es hora de que aprendas que tu lugar es a mi lado Jean.

- Estas loco Greengas- grito Draco apresurándose a cubrir con su cuerpo el de su esposa.

- Oh vamos Malfoy… te haría un favor al quedarme con ella. Es una sangre sucia; una impura que no merece pertenecer a la ilustre y noble familia Malfoy- se burlo mientras caminaba con dificultad hacía ellos.

- Avada…

- Crucia…

Ambas maldiciones fueron interrumpidas por una ola de energía mágica que mando a los dos brujos a volar haciéndoles chocar contras las paredes del estrecho pasillo.

- Debo proteger al amo- repuso el elfo poniéndose frente a Nahuel- pero no puedo permitir que siga haciéndole daño a la señora.

- Robert, detenlos- grito Nahuel histérico desde el piso pero el elfo se limito a observar como el rubio se ponía en pie con ayuda de Hermione.

- Debemos salir de aquí antes de que el fuego comience a consumir este pasillo- grito Hermione asiéndose escuchar por sobre el crepitar de las llamas y el sonido amortiguado de las paredes derrumbándose.

- Vámonos Hermione- la apresuro el rubio tomándola por el brazo posesivamente.

- No, no podemos dejarlo aquí- replicó ella mientras Draco la arrastraba por el pasillo que poco a poco iba llenándose de humo- Robert- grito desesperada, no podía dejar al elfo no podía irse sin él.

- No irán a ningún lado… no vas a dejarme. Eres mía Jean, mía para siempre- grito soltando una carcajada.

Después del grito de Nahuel todo paso demasiado rápido a los ojos de Hermione, vio un rayo azul salía de la varita del mortifago yendo a impactar directamente contra su pecho. Inmediatamente Greengas salió disparado contra la pared al tiempo que alguien la tomaba del brazo y la arrastraba lejos de su pesadilla sumiéndola en la inconsciencia.

Ardía, sentía como cada parte de su cuerpo que ardía y sin embargo sabía que el fuego maldito no la había alcanzado pero entonces… ¿Por qué experimentaba la sensación de que en cualquier momento su cuerpo se terminaría derritiéndose? Quiso gritar pero comprobó con horror que era incapaz de separar los labios, como si se hubieran fundido producto del calor abrazador que la embargaba; ni el más mínimo quejido escapo de sus labios. Aterrada intento mover los brazos y piernas pero no consiguió más que aumentar su miedo. ¿Eso era la muerte? ¿Estaba muerta?

- No puedes detener el fuego maldito con un finite incantatem- chillo Pansy sacudiendo a Blaise que mantenía su varita apuntada hacia la mansión.

- No se pierde nada con probar- replico el moreno bajando la varita vencido. El aliento jadeante y las voces de los Slytherin sonaban lejanos y antinaturales para ella; fue justo entonces cuando sintió como su cuerpo se movía por cuenta propia golpeándose contra la hierba del jardín.

Hermione se convulsionaba frente a ellos sin que ninguno pudiera hacer nada, Draco parecía al borde de la desesperación mientras recitaba uno tras otro diferentes hechizos en un vano intento por romper el hechizo que Nahuel había lanzado sobre su esposa.

Él no supo que fue lo que le impulso a hacerlo y nunca sabrían si ese gesto fue lo que detuvo la maldición pero ni bien Draco se arrodillo en la hierba y la hubo envolvió en sus brazos a Hermione, esta dejo de moverse.

Con la ayuda de los demás Hermione se puso de pie y por un momento se tambaleo al encontrarse sin apoyo pero luego se quedo estática mirando fijamente como el fuego consumía la mansión, sintió algo extraño moviéndose por su mejilla y llevo la mano hacía ella sorprendiéndose al notar como una lágrima se deslizaba hacía sus labios, sin que ella pudiera comprender el por qué, otras lágrimas siguieron a la primera; su rostro se convulsionó en un llanto silencioso. Sus ojos ardían y se desbordaban, reflejando las inmensas llamas que ahora deban cuenta de que hasta hace unas horas había sido su habitación.

Algo choco contra su espalda y se mantuvo allí enviando un calorcillo agradable a su cuerpo pero las lágrimas aún no se detenían, era como si todo aquello no fuera más que un maldito sueño… o el final de una pesadilla. Se giro para encontrar la fuente de calor y su mirada fue atrapada por la de él, tan llena de ternura, de cariño… de amor. Su boca estaba abierta, como si quisiera decir algo pero no encontrara las palabras.

Hermione soltó una pequeña sonrisa cuando pensó que ni en sus más locos sueños hubiera imaginado que Draco Malgoy podría mirarla así pero entonces recordó que ahora ella también era una Malfoy… al igual que su hijo; más lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos ante el recuerdo de su hijo pero esta vez ella sabía que lloraba de felicidad y agradeció internamente al elfo por la oportunidad que le había brindado a costa de su vida.

Se abrazó a él con fuerza, rodeándolo con sus brazos como si quisiera asegurarse de que nadie nunca pudiera volver a separarlos. En respuesta el rubio hundió la cabeza su cuello y deposito un breve y delicado beso en el.

La pesadilla había terminado, por fin podía volver con su familia.

- Es hora de irnos tortolitos, ¿o es que quieren pasarse el día mirando las llamas a ver si logran leer el futuro en ellas?- les grito Blaise.

- Granger déjame decirte que un cambio de imagen no te vendría nada mal- se apresuro a acotar Pansy- ese vestido chamuscado no te favorece en nada.

- Creo que lo que menos importa ahora es el vestido Pansy- replico Theo

- Es hora de que conozca su hijo, señora Malfoy- susurro Draco al oído de la castaña sin hacer el mínimo intento de soltarla.- Vamos a casa- dijo apretándola con más fuerza a su cuerpo.

Ella se dejo abrazar disfrutando del contacto de su piel y la sensación de inmensa felicidad que la invadía al pensar en que podría ver a su hijo, a sus amigos a todos aquellos que amaba.

Narcissa Malfoy soltó un grito de asombro que casi acaba con los vidrios de las ventanas, al ver entrar a su nuera por la puerta principal envuelta en los brazos de su primogénito.- Oh, por Merlín…. Exclamo cuando fue capaz de cerrar la boca acercándose a los recién llegados como si no terminara de creerse que quien estaba en la mitad de su sala no era otra que Hermione Jean Malfoy.

- Narcissa querida, si no cierras esa boca se te van a entrar las moscas- dijo Pansy con aire burlón- Creo que tus planes de casar a Draco con la hija de ese magnate de la sangre de dragón, nunca podrán ser. Una lástima si me lo preguntas.

- ¿Dónde está Scorpius?- pregunto Draco con una sonrisa ayudando a Hermione a tomar asiento en uno de los finos sillones de la mansión.

-¿Scorpius?- pregunto Narcissa con expresión culpable.

- ¿Dónde está mi hijo madre?- repuso el rubio en un tono autoritario que a Narcissa le recordó a Lucius en los buenos tiempos.

- En el parque, con…- dudo la bruja.

-¿Con?- le apresuro Pansy casi segura de la respuesta que ella iba a darles.

- Con Ariana, creí que sería bueno para el niño que pasara tiempo con ella… no pensé que tú… que ustedes- balbuceo dejándose caer sobre el primer sillón que tuvo a su alcance, temiendo la reacción de su hijo. El timbre sono distrayéndolos a todos.

Un elfo pequeño y orejón vestido con un extraño traje entro en la sala seguido de una hermosa joven enfundada en un túnica verde que intentaba llevar de la mano a un esquivo niño rubio- ¡Tú no eres mi mamá y nunca vas a ser mi mamá¡- grito el niño mientras corría al encuentro de su padre.

Hermione que hasta entonces se había mantenido callada observo enternecida a la pequeña copia de su esposo, su hijo… ese era su hijo. El corazón comenzó a latirle tan rápido y fuerte que parecía que una estampida tenía lugar en él.

Antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, Pansy se acerco a la joven rodeándola con un brazo mientras la conducía hacía la salida- Lo siento querida pero aquí ya no hay lugar para otra madre, como bien lo ha dicho mi sobrino: Tú nunca podrás tomar el lugar de su madre; así que lo mejor que puedes hacer es irte y nunca volver- dijo cerrándole la puerta en las narices a la joven.

La castaña ni siquiera noto la escena, estaba ocupada memorizando cada rasgo de su hijo, temerosa de su rechazo- Scorpius- dijo con un hilo de voz.

- ¿Recuerdas que papi te prometió traer a mami de vuelta?- Le pregunto Draco a su hijo acariciando su mejilla.

- Si- contesto el niño curioso

- ¿Y recuerdas que papi te ha dicho que siempre debes cumplir tus promesas?

- ¡Si!- exclamo el niño volteándose a ver a la mujer que se encontraba sentada su sillón favorito- ¡Mamá!- grito el niño corriendo a los brazos de Hermione, había visto su foto tantas veces que la reconocería incluso aunque tuvieran que pasar seis años más.- ¿Terminaste tu misión mamá?- pregunto el niño entusiasmado.

- Si- balbuceo la castaña conteniendo el llanto.

- ¿Y nunca, nunca, nunca vas a volver a irte lejos?

- Nunca, nunca- repitió ella abrazando el frágil cuerpo de su pequeño.

* * *

><p>Hola, sé que los he tenido abandonados pero es porque estoy enferma y el brillo de la pantalla de la compu hace que me ardan los ojos.<p>

Realmente me gustaría poder escribir pero es algo difícil, ya estoy en tratamiento y espero estar mejor pronto ya que esta historia casi llega a su fin


	27. Chapter 27

No sé que tipo de final esperaban, sinceramente no sé si este final les guste pero es el final que vino a mi y no puedo cambiarlo

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo<strong>

Había pasado una semana de su regreso a la mansión Malfoy y aunque en un principio ella deseaba regresar ahora no sabía cómo debía comportase con su hijo y con Draco, su hijo que la miraba con adoración y parecía querer recuperar cada segundo perdido. Hermione encontraba doloroso poder pasar tiempo con Scorpius pero haber perdido por completo la oportunidad de estar cerca de su hija, se sentía culpable y en el fondo sospechaba que Draco también la culpaba, había decidido dormir en otra habitación alejada de la del rubio y lo evitaba estar a solas con el tanto como evitaba su mirada profunda y penetrante por qué sabía que no podría soportar ver el reproche en sus ojos, no podría soportar el saber que él la culpaba.

Sabía que estaba siendo cobarde, una Gryffindor no se comportaba de esa manera pero estaba casi segura de que hacía ya bastante tiempo de que no era una leona aunque tampoco podía decir que era una serpiente. Estaba perdida y por más que deseaba encontrar el camino, despertaba cada mañana con la sensación de que no valdría la pena levantarse de la cama.

Esa mañana era fría así que ella estaba buscando un abrigo cuando Scorpius entró en su habitación – Mamá- la llamo el niño.

- Si mi amor- contesto ella distraída mientras intentaba encontrar alguna prenda que fuera más acorde con ella y nos los presuntuosos abrigos que Narcisa había comprado para ella argumentando que debía vestir como una autentica señora Malfoy.

- ¿Quieres ir con nosotros a visitar a mi hermana?- pregunto el pequeño saltando sobre la cama.

- ¿Qué?- pregunto la castaña tensándose al instante y olvidándose del abrigo.

- Le pedí a papá que me llevará a verla y quiero que tú también vayas- replicó el pequeño- tú aún no has ido a visitarla.

Hermione palideció, sabía que tarde o temprano debía enfrentarse a ese momento pero dudaba seriamente el estar preparada para ellos ahora, trato de pensar una excusa convincente pero nada vino a su mente.

Una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla mientras depositaba los narcisos sobre la pequeña tumba, la cripta familiar de los Malfoys parecía intimidante; llena de estatuas y grabados de serpientes, dragones y uno que otro mago que en algún tiempo fue alguien importante, quizás algún funcionario del Ministerio o alguna personalidad del mundo mágico. Hermione no pudo evitar preguntarse si su pequeña se sentiría a gusto ahí, descansado al lado de todos aquellos antepasados que seguramente la despreciarían por su linaje impuro, por ser la hija de una sangre sucia. Movió la cabeza intentando sacar esos negros pensamientos de su mente, deseaba que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes pero el pasado no podía ser cambiado.

Draco se removió inquieto a su lado, sabía que ella estaba sintiéndose culpable que la atormentaba el fantasma del "qué hubiera pasado si"- Hermione- la llamo intentando sacarla de la especie de trance en la que había caído- Hermione- volvió a llamar, pero no hubo respuesta.

- Mamá- escuchó Hermione- mamá- esa vocecita la llamaba a la realidad, jalando el borde de su túnica y mirándola con ojos confundidos- ¿Te duele algo mamá?- pregunto el pequeño extendiendo su mano para secar la lágrima que resbalaba por la mejilla de la castaña y de la que ella ni siquiera había sido consciente.

- Estoy bien Scorpius- respondió ella forzando una sonrisa.

- ¿Entonces por qué lloras mamá? ¿Necesitas que papá te traiga una poción? ¿Comiste mucho pastel?- la interrogo el niño preocupado.

- Todo está bien, no me duele nada- contesto Hermione abrazando a su hijo.

- Ella está bien, seguro que nos está esperando- dijo el niño dejando que su madre lo apretará contra ella.

- ¿Quién está bien Scorpius?- pregunto Draco

- Mi hermana, ella está bien. Seguro que mamá esta triste por ella pero no debe estar triste. Yo también estaba triste por que ella ya no está conmigo pero mi abuela Narcisa dijo que allá arriba necesitaban más ángeles y por eso mi hermana se había ido pero que cuando me necesitaran a mi yo podría ir allí y ella estaría esperándome- contesto el niño con tranquilidad.

- Sí, claro mi amor; ella esa bien- respondió Hermione acariciando la cabeza de su hijo y depositando un beso en su frente.

La castaña tomo la pequeña mano de su hijo y camino hacía el rubio, por alguna razón sabía que Scorpius tenía razón… _los niños nunca mienten_ pensó, Draco los rodeo a ambos con sus brazos.

Abrazados frente a la tumba de la pequeña Ariana, Hermione y Draco se fundieron en un abrazo que pretendía expresar más de lo que las palabras podían abarcar. Ambos sintieron como un peso invisible se quitaba de sus hombros, Draco deslizo su mano hacía el mentón de la castaña y la obligo a mirarlo de frente, había una muda interrogante en la mirada del rubio y ella asintió despacio sin romper el contacto visual.

El rubio esbozo una sonrisa imperceptible y la castaña no pudo evitar pensar en cuanto había extrañado tenerlo cerca, sin mediar palabras él la acerco más a él decidido a besarla pero justo en el momento en que sus labios se fundían en un beso, el pequeño Scorpius comenzó a gritar- Papá, Mamá… están aplastándome

Ambos adultos sonrieron ante la protesta del niño, Scorpius los observo confundido pero feliz, sus padres por fin actuaban como los padres de los otros niños.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado el fic<p>

Gracias por su apoyo y paciencia


End file.
